Peace is Threatened
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Written with Firestorm. The Ronins and Lady Guardains meet two American strangers when a new Dynasty arrives. Now, they must fight for peace again while dealing with inner conflict in the group.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Winter Peacecraft-Yuy and I don't own the Ronins. She owns the Ronin Guardians and Mesu, and I own Flash, Thunder, and Blaze.  We're not making money off this. Although someday I plan to turn my Warrior series into a reality

                                    Peace Is Threatened

Chapter 1.

The three figures appeared in the middle of Toyama, standing in the darkened streets, their bodies tensed, their eyes narrowed. They could feel the evilness plaguing this city, and knew they had to help stop it. The wind blew and it even that felt foreboding, yet the three did not appear to be worried though. They had handled things like these before. And once again they would have to fight. 

"How long do you think before they attack?" the blond haired boy asked the girl in his quiet voice. He was tall, six feet, and muscular. His hair covered his left eye, and was past his neck. His right eye was light blue, but the other that was hidden was so light and so bright, people became blind whenever they looked at it, which was why he kept it covered. He had a German accent, and had a beautiful voice that most girls would fall over for. Then again he had always had trouble with girls. Every time he turned around, they were always chasing him. Girls scared him, especially ones he didn't know. He wouldn't talk to a girl at all unless he got to know them. The only reason he ever talked to the girl beside him was because they were connected to one another, they and six others back in San Francisco, California in the USA. 

The girl pressed her lips together, thinking deeply. It was all too quiet, and she didn't like that. Still she remained calm. "They could attack at any time," she said. "We have to be prepared for anything at all." 

The boy nodded silently. Finally the girl shifted. "Let's move." And the three began to walk, two teenagers, one gigantic wolf, heading further into the city. They soon came upon some human activity and what looked like a club of some sort. The wolf vanished out of sight, not wanting these locals to see him, and the two teens entered inside the club. They were aware of dancing, music, waitresses, a DJ, disco lights, and people everywhere, most of them dancing, others sitting at tables, all talking. Immediately when the two entered, more than thirty pairs of eyes turned to them. And the majority of those eyes were female. Upon seeing the boy they begin to drool practically. The boy cringed.

"Don't worry about them. They come after you, I'll tell them you're my boyfriend."

The boy sweatdropped. "Thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

She smirked at him. "You're cute when you're sarcastic."

This he blushed at, but nonetheless, followed her through the crowds. As they walked past a table, a hand suddenly reached out and grabbed the girl's arm. They both looked to see the owner of the hand. It was a man in his twenties, with short dark hair and a grubby mustache. He smirked at her. "Hey, babe, why not sit with me for a while?"

Her eyes flashed. "Babe?" Suddenly she grabbed the man with incredible strength and threw him over her shoulder, where he crashed onto a table, breaking some glasses, and even the table himself. The girl glared down at him as her companion stood a foot behind her. "Don't ever call me babe!" And with that she and the boy walked away from him. 

*~*

Ten teenagers sat at a table in the newly built teen nightclub, Warrant's Cherry Pie. (AN: Yes that is the name of a song.) Techno music was blaring out of the speakers while teenagers of all ages were dancing vibrantly. The girl with long, shaggy black hair and amethyst eyes looked her friends from the others side of the table, "This is was a great idea to come here, Hana!" The girls said.

The one known as Hana only smirked, "Yeah, I know is was, Rekino. Plus, it'll give me a chance to get some guys numbers!" She said ecstatically. Hana moved some of her golden, blonde hair out of her eyes, which were midnight blue. The boy beside her slapped her playfully on the arm, "What was that for?"

"I thought that you were one of my loyal fans?" The boy asked. He had short, puffy blonde hair that went over his right eye. The one that was visible was silver. He smirked at the girl he occasionally flirted with.

Hana shrugged, "Well, I grew out of the 'crush', Sage," Hana said, and looked at another girl from her table, "Damn Josephine, that's the second burger you've had! And Kento's on his fifth one!"

Josephine didn't respond, only gave Hana the finger, and returned to her burger that had ketchup, mustard, cheese, and pickles. She shoved a fry into her mouth, and swallowed it all with some coke, "Hey, at least I eat! Unlike Mister Anorexic over there by Rekino," The boy with dark blue hair, which had a blue bandana over his bangs, and ice blue eyes, "I only speak the truth, Rowen."

"Shut up, Jo," Rowen said in a deep brookyln accent, "Go back to eating your food."

Josephine shrugged, and continued to eat. The remaning people at the table just sweatdropped, except Kento. One of the boys with light brown hair, and a British accent on giggled at the girl. The girl to his left had dark brown hair, with a streak going from each temple, and hazel green eyes. She just laid her head on the table.

Rekino looked at another person at the table. He had black hair that a little past his shoulders, and tiger blue eyes. He was her older brother, "Hey Ryo, lighten up a bit. I know it's hard to believe that the evil could return. Don't sweat it, we've handled bigger things than this before!"

Ryo only grunted, "Easy for you to say, Rekino."

About that time, all ten of the teens turned around to see two new people walking into the room. Hana almost fell over in her seat. The boy was hott. He was with another girl. She only turned away when she thought that the other girl might be that dude's girlfriend, "Figures," she muttered, "All the hott guys are taken."

Sage wrapped his arm around Hana, "I'm single," He said, and kissed her cheek.

Hana slapped Sage in the chest with the back of her hand, "You're not hott, Sage. Why do I care if you're single anyways?"

All of the others didn't pay the two any mind, and returned their gaze on the two new visitors. For a fact, the others knew that they weren't from around here. They dressed different from themselves, and didn't resemble any of the traditional Japanese people. The two walked further into the club, and Rekino saw a man in his thirties grab the girl by the arm. She wanted to get up and strangle the pervert, but Rekino didn't. Rowen held her back.

Suddenly, the man asked her a question with a look of seductness in his voice. They all saw the girl's eyes flash, and she grabbed the man by that arm, and threw him over her shoulder into a table, "Don't ever call me babe!" She then walked away with her friend.

Sage looked on in awe. That girl was pretty tough. He made a mental note for himself that he HAD to get her number. That is, if she was single.

"I felt something strange from them, guys," Mia said. She had dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, and dark green eyes, "Didn't you guys feel it too?"

"Yeah, I did. I didn't notice it until that man said something to her," Cye said, "I mean, not until she got angry."

Rekino slouched back into her chair. She did feel something from that girl. It was strange enough to send chills down her spine. By the way she looked, that girl and her friend seemed to be strong. Rekino floated away in thought. Could those be their new enemies? Rekino was brought out of her thoughts when Rowen kissed her lightly on the lips. She put on a supportive smile.

"What are you think about, Rekka?" Rowen asked, using his nickname for her, "Is something wrong?"

Rekino didn't answer. She looked and saw that the two people had found themselves a seat at a table close to them. Rekino was a curious person, but she wasn't as curious to know about a new enemy, "I think ...those may be our new enemies."

"How so?" Amaya asked in her light French voice, "You don't know that, Rekino."

Mia somewhat agreed with Rekino's assumption, "Think about it. Those two just show up out of nowhere. They both have stranger auras, and she just happens to throw a man five times her size over her shoulder. What do you think?"

The others didn't respond. Josephine and Kento even stopped eating for a minute to listen to Mia. She was right. Those two strangers just appear out of nowhere. They each have strange powers, and it was all to ...strange. All ten pairs of eyes turned to look at the duo again. They all turned away when the two glared back at them with equal match.

*~*

The boy frowned deeply as he saw the ten people glaring at him and his friend. Why were they glaring at them? What had they done? He looked at his friend. "Flash?"

"What?" she asked, looking up at him. She then followed his gaze to see ten people glaring at them. She glared back, undaunted by them. She hated it when people glared at her and her friends for no reason. Usually they were up to no good. The group finally looked away, and she turned back around in her seat, muttering, "Wonder if they're the evil in this place?"

The boy shook his head. "I don't sense evil from them. But I feel it. And frankly it's unnerving me."

The girl nodded, blowing her bangs up with a long sigh. "Yeah, true. You know we can't leave though till we find out for sure."

"At least we know it's not Tutock," he muttered, lowering his gaze at the table. 

Flash frowned deeply. "Thunder, I know that was rough on you, what happened, but you have to put it behind you. It's over, you're free now. He can't hurt you, ever."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know. But the nightmares… they don't stop. They never do."

Flash frowned more. She hated to see one of her friends suffering like this. She wished she could make Tutock suffer like he had caused Thunder to suffer. It had happened three months ago. Their last battle with Tutock, their number one enemy. Thunder had been captured and had suffered for weeks within the Tophet realm where Tutock ruled. It had taken them a long time to rescue them because of constant obstacles, and ever since then Thunder would awaken every night in a cold sweat, eyes wide with fear. How she would love to have seen Tutock in that condition.

A waiter soon came to them and they ordered drinks and food, feeling hungry and thirsty. The waiter left, and they waited for their meal patiently. Just then a tall girl with jet black hair pulled into a high bun, wearing a black mini skirt, high knee stockings, and a midriff blouse that went nearly up to her breasts, begin to approach them, smiling seductively at Thunder.

Flash rolled her eyes and muttered. "Can we say slut? Yes, I think we can."

Thunder grimaced then cringed when the girl stood next to him.

"Well, hello there, handsome. How bout you and me dance?"

Thunder made no reply, nor would he look her way. She smiled more. "Shy aren't you?" No answer. She blinked, then frowned, then looked at Flash. "Oh!" she said as if suddenly realizing it. "Seems you're taken already." She winked at him, and left, swinging her hips. But she did cast a look over her shoulder and glared at Flash.

Flash glared back, causing the girl to look away. She muttered again. "Slut."

And Thunder cracked a tiny smile in agreement at that.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: We DON'T OWN THE SHOW!  Winter owns the Ronin Guardians and Mesu, and Firestorm owns Flash, Thunder, and Blaze.  We're not making money off this.

                                    Peace Is Threatened

Chapter 2

In another part of Toyama, a dark figure watched more and more teenagers enter the building. These things known as clubs seemed to amaze him. Although, it didn't matter. He would soon take over this world, and destroy anyone who stands in his way. Especially those damned Ronin Warriors and Lady Ronin Guardians. He turned to his army of soldiers that were behind him, "Go and destroy that place. I have a feeling something interesting might turn out."

"Yes sir, Mesu!" The soldiers saluted, and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. The man left behind only smirked. Those damn Ronin Warriors and Lady Ronin Guardians had stood in the way of his late relative, Talpa, and meet his demise. The man known as Mesu had black hair, and dark green eyes. He could pass for a human being easily. That's how we conquered many of his opponents. He would change forms to look like the beings of the dimension he would conquer.

"Only a little while longer, Ronins. Just wait, I'll have you bowing at my feet in no time," His dark laughter could be heard from miles.

*~*

Rowen put down his burger when he felt something. His eyes moved from left to right thinking that he was about to be jumped. When a hand reached out for him, the Ronin of Strata grabbed the owner of the hand, and brought her into his lap. He kissed her lightly, "Don't do that, Rekino. You almost scared the living ancients out of me."

Rekino laughed at her boyfriend, "Sorry, didn't think that you would be so jumpy," She placed her head on his shoulder, and breathed in some air. She smiled, "Are you wearing Polo?"

"Yeah," Rowen said in a quirky voice," you use to just sit around Ryo all of the time and just smell the air."

Rekino blushed a bright red as all of her friends laughed at her, "It's not funny, you guys! What's wrong with liking Polo Sport?" She rose an eyebrow when she noticed Hana wasn't around, "Okay, where did Ms. Thing go?"

Cye shrugged, "She said something about the new people, and took off towards the bathroom," He sipped on his coke, "I swear, that girl freaks me out sometimes."

About that time, all eyes turned towards the right. The duo that had just arrived an hour ago was sitting around talking about normal things, and eating. Since Sage had his sixth sense, he saw a strange aura surrounding both of them. He just shrugged it off not wanting to believe that that beautiful girl was supposed to be their new enemy.

"Oh shit, she is NOT going to ...is she?" Josephine asked as Hana out of the bathroom. She was headed straight for the new people, "For the love of food, I can't believe her!"

Kento relaxed in his chair, lifting the front to two legs from the ground, "I can."

All of them ignored Kento, and turned their attention back to Hana. She was still walking towards the group, when a scream was heard. Rekino jumped up from her seat, thinking that there was an attack started. She sighed when it was only a woman getting water poured on top of her. She sat back down in Rowen's lap not wanting to think about a battle right now.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the flirting has started," Ryo murmed as Hana went to the table were the duo was at. Neither of them seemed to notice.

*~*

Hana had made her way over to the new people. She smiled at the boy. He was cute. He looked a lot like Sage too. That's what made her freeze over. She had the biggest crush on Sage, but she just didn't show it. Only annoyed him. She stopped when she reached the table. Neither one of them noticed her. She cleared her throat, and they looked up at her.

"Hi," she said rather nervously. She smoothed her hands down her side to get to wrinkles out of her dark green, kendo t-shirt, "I'm Hana Rai-Utano. I noticed that you two are new here."

The boy didn't speak, he just looked away. The girl just started at Hana inquisitively, which made the Lady Halo Guardian freeze, "Um ...I ...um ...well ...was just wondering if you guys would like for me to show you around the town."

Yet again, no answer.

Hana sighed, "Okay, I'm sorry. It may seem like I've come over here to flirt, which was my intention, but I've changed my mind," Hana said rather angrily, "I just noticed that you guys were new, and thought that you might want so help, but if you're going to sit there and ignore me I'll leave," She said her goodbye in Japanese. She walked away, "I swear, foreign people are mean!" She murmed under her breath, and let out a few curse words.

*~*

Flash frowned deeply, having heard her words. She hadn't been trying to ignore the girl. She was just watching her closely; afraid her friend would be taken again. So many girls had abducted him before it wasn't funny. Even the principal of their school had abducted him a year ago! She wanted to go after the girl and explain things to her, but then suddenly she felt an evil presence close by. She jumped out of her seat, her symbol, a picture of a flame flashing brightly on her forehead. At the same time, a picture of a lightning bolt appeared glowing on Thunder's forehead. He too could feel the evil presence and got to his feet. Suddenly a window crashed open, and several soldiers appeared, towering above the people. There were screams as the people panicked. 

"Oh, good. I needed a workout!" Flash said sarcastically.

Thunder frowned deeply. "There are too many people here!"

"Yes, I know that. I'm going to lure them out!" She headed off toward the soldiers, and Thunder followed close behind.

*~*

The Ronins and the Guardians had all jumped up with surprise as several soldiers attacked. Ryo grunted when the table was broken in half. "Just lovely," he muttered.

"It's great! Woohoo! A fight!" Kento exclaimed, slamming his fist into one soldier, and knocking it backward.

"Kento, are you crazy?!" Rekino shouted. "There's too many people in here! Someone could get hurt!"

"She's right," Rowen agreed. "We need to find a way to get them out of here."

Sage dodged an attack, flipping up onto a table. "Easy for you to say!"

Just then the girl they had seen walk in with the tall blond walked up to the soldiers. "Hey you!" she cried with authority in her voice. The soldiers stopped attacking and turned to face the strange newcomer. She was smirking at them. "Why don't you follow me back to America? You look like fine pieces of tin cans I can recycle and make money off of!" She paused, and then added, "Then again, you'd all make fine paper weights too."

The soldiers glared at her and started to advance on her. She started walking backward, smirking the whole time as they followed her.

The Ronins and Guardians were watching the whole time; all were in shock at this.

"What is she, crazy?!" Rekino exclaimed. 

"Seems like it, sis," Ryo nodded with a frown. Just what was going on here?

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Josephine exclaimed. "Let's go after them!"

The others agreed and soon ran after them. Hana followed behind, still angry about those two treating her so rudely. Amaya followed behind her, wishing there didn't have to be a fight. When they got outside, they were soon met with shock. For the girl who had led the soldiers out was single-handedly taking on five big soldiers at the same time, and she wasn't even wearing a subarmor, nor an armor! Their eyes widen in shock to see the girl threw one soldier several feet over her head where it crashed into a building. 

"And another one bites the dust!" she sang, her voice very beautiful as she kicked another soldier hard between its legs. The entire armor around the soldier collapsed, and it went down like its comrade. 

Rekino dodged an attack from a soldier by kicking it in the head, "What the hell does she think she's doing? This isn't a talent show!" Rekino screamed when she was thrown into the wall of the club, "Why an attack now?" she asked through clinched teeth.

Rowen ran over to Rekino's side to help her up. Meanwhile, the others were fighting to the max. The Ronins and Guardians didn't want to reveal their secret about being mystical armor bearers to the two Americans. They might find it a little ...on the strange side. Ryo dropped kicked another soldier, and observed the two newbies. They seemed to be handling their own in the battle. He found it a little strange thought. _-So, they aren't our new enemies. Rekino was wrong. I HAVE to bug her about that!-_

Sage and Hana fought along side of each other. They seemed to be protecting the people that hadn't escaped yet. Hana looked back at the group of teens behind her, "Go on! While we have them here!"

"Right!" One of the girls said, and the group ran out of the battle. When they were in the clearing, soldiers jumped out of nowhere, grabbing one girl, and taking her to the rooftop. The remaining soldiers attacked the innocents.

"NO!" Mia yelled, but she was too late. Most of the teens had been slayed by the soldiers. She became enraged with anger, and grabbed the necklace the was around her neck, "Lady of the Strata, INOCHI!" Without thinking, Mia transformed into her subarmor, and destroyed to remaining soldiers. She ran up to the other teens, "Are you guys okay?"

Amaya ran over to help Mia, "What happened --oh God!" She screamed when she saw the bodies of at least thirteen teens on the ground. She followed Mia's example, and got in subarmor, "Lady of the Torrent, SHIN!" She appeared in her blue and white subarmor, "Lets get them out of here."

Both of the girls turned around when they heard the voice of their fellow Guardians and Ronin Warriors transforming into subarmor.

"Lady of the Wildfire, JIN!", "Lady of Hardrock, GI!" ,"Lady of Halo, CHI!"

"Toa Jin!", "Toa Shin!", "Toa Gi!", "Toa Inochi!", "Toa Chi!"

The girl looked at the five girls summoning some kind of protection, "What's this?" She asked her friend, "Thunder, look!"

Thunder threw a soldier into a nearby wall, and looked at what Flash was talking about. Those ten teens that were staring at them earlier in the night were now in some kind of armor. The four in the dark blue and light blue were helping the remaining teens, the ones in red, orange, and dark green were fighting off the soldiers.

"Weird," Thunder said.

The fighting continued until all the soldiers were destroyed. When the last batch of them was gone, all twelve pairs of eyes turned to the rooftop of another building. A hideous and dark laughter echoed through the city. Suddenly, a man appeared on top of the building they were staring at. The man held the captive teenager in his arms.

"Help me!" The girl screamed.

Flash stepped forward, "Let her go, scumbag!"

"Oh, I think not, Lady. For you see, I have special plans for her!" The man started to laugh again. He didn't notice two animals come up behind him. Each on a different side, the two beasts leapt at the man. The pure white wolf grabbed the man's arm and the white tiger grabbed the other man's arm. The forced him to let the teen go. He threw her off the building.

"AAAAAAH!" The girl screamed. Suddenly, Kento and Josephine jumped up, and saved her from becoming street pizza. When she was safely on the ground, she hugged her two saviors, "Thank you!"

Kento cocked his head to the side when the girl kissed his cheek, "Don't mention it. It's my job to save beautiful, sexy --OW!"

Josephine had hit Kento in the head, "Okay, you horndogg, now's not the time to flirt," She turned towards the girl, "You go and get out of here! Run as fast as you can!"

"Hai!" The girl screamed, and ran off into the alley.

The man on top of the building was still being attacked by the two animals, "Darn you beasts!" He said, and flung his arms outward. The two animals fell off of the building.

"White Blaze!" Ryo yelled. He jumped up, and grabbed his pet tiger, keeping him safe from harm. They landed, and White Blaze licked Ryo's face, "You okay buddy?"

"What about the other one?" Rekino yelled. She didn't need to say that, for the wolf landed without a problem on the ground. Rekino's eye's widened, "What the hell?!"

Josephine laughed, "It's a Super Wolf!"

The group's attention was diverted when the man started to talk again, "Now, where was I?" He looked around for the girl. She was gone. He cursed, "No matter. I'm here to take over this world!"

Flash's eyes flickered, "You and what army? Seems we recycled all of you friends."

"Shut up, girl!" The man yelled, "My name is Mesu. I'm the cousin of Talpa, and I have come to correct his pitiful mistake, and claim this world for the Dynasty!"

"Mesu!" Rekino shouts out. She stops to think. A grin spreads across her face, "Did you know that your name means bitch in Japanese?"

  
Mesu growled, "I know that, you little bitch!"

Cye mumbled, "Look who's talking. At least that isn't her name, BITCH!"

Flash and Thunder stood there, observing everything. So this was the evil they had been sent to fight against. No big deal. They had handled worse. The gigantic wolf came to stand beside Flash's side, and spoke to them both through telepathy. _-Be careful with this one. He is pretty tricky and will use everything he can to win this war.-_

Flash grunted, her eyes narrowed. Thunder in the meantime was looking at the slain girls lying in the street. He looked toward Mesu whose attention was being held by those people in armor. He looked at Flash and without a word walked over to the slain, and knelt beside them one at a time, placing his hand on them. He started to glow bright red, and the corpses glowed along with him, as his symbol flashed more powerfully. Life flew through the slain, and one at a time they came to back to life, fully healed as if nothing had even happened to them at all. When he healed the last one, he stood up, silent as ever and walked away from them. They would remember nothing of their ordeal before they had been killed. Suddenly he grimaced when he realized they were following him with hearts in their eyes. -_Get out of here!- he thought urgently. He did not want to see them killed again. But that would happen if they didn't leave and soon._

Flash was watching the whole time, while at the same time keeping an eye on this Mesu. Things were started to heat up a bit, and she was tempted to heat them up just a bit more. But yet she waited. She would not use her power unless she had to with no choice. 

"I don't care what my name means!" Mesu growled. "I will destroy you all, and become absolute ruler!"

"Yeah, right," Ryo rolled his eyes. "That's what Talpa said too."

"Talpa was a bumbling idiot!"

"Dude! He's talking bad about his cousin!" Kento exclaimed.

Hana rolled her eyes. "Well someone had to."

"Shut up!" Mesu roared. "You will all pay!" He went to attack, but then suddenly something caught his attention. He followed the source of it, and his eyes suddenly rested upon Thunder.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: We DON'T OWN THE SHOW!  Winter owns the Ronin Guardians and Mesu, and Firestorm owns Flash, Thunder, and Blaze.  We're not making money off this.

                                    Peace Is Threatened

Chapter 3

Mesu continued to stare at the boy, his eyes narrowed as he studied him. The boy had an awfully powerful aura around him. He noticed something was a bit off though. Then he suddenly realized it. All the slain girls were now suddenly alive again and following after the blood teen like crazed adoring fans. 

That didn't shock him though, what shocked him was the fact they were alive again. But how? He wondered. Then he looked at the boy more closely. That boy, he must have brought them back. Well he would pay for that! Mesu started to glow pure black energy as he raised his palm upward. 

Suddenly a pulsating black ball appeared out of his hand and flew toward Thunder suddenly, slamming into his chest and going right through him. The boy screamed in terrible agony as he was thrown several feet back before he hit a building hard then collapsed over.

The five Ronins and the five Guardians stood there, all shocked and now suddenly angry as they all glared at Mesu.

"You sonofabitch!" Rekino roared. "You'll pay!"

Mesu only laughed mockingly as the group surrounded him, ready to take him on. But then suddenly they noticed the temperature was rising steadily.

"Um, Rekino, Ryo ...I know you're both pissed about this," Hana began, "but really ...don't you think you're heating things up a bit too far?"

"It's not us!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kento's face took on a blank look as sweat poured down his face. Ryo and Rekino's subarmor's were both glowing now and their kanji's flashing brightly. They felt empowered suddenly, how they didn't know. Cye and Amaya felt the opposite though and could only pray the heat would vanish soon.

"What is going on here?!" Mia cried.

"I don't know," Rowen said with a frown. He didn't like not knowing what was happening. Then suddenly they all heard an enraged shout.

"THUNDER!!!!!"

All of them, including Mesu turned to look at the new girl. And their mouths dropped. She was glowing bright blue, a flame flashing brightly in her forehead, her fists were clenched at her sides, and she was shaking with anger.

Sage frowned, feeling the incredible power from this girl. What exactly was going on here? He wondered.

Mesu rolled his eyes. "Guess, I'll have to take you out as well," he muttered. He created another pulsating black ball and sent it flying at her with incredible force.

Suddenly the girl's hair begin to fly wildly behind her, the temperature increased even more greatly as the ball flew toward her. But then it suddenly stopped in mid-air right before her face and started to glow red-hot instead. Then it exploded, becoming nothing at all. The girl glared toward Mesu, anger flashing through her eyes.

And everyone's mouths dropped open at what they had seen the girl do. She had just exploded a HUGE energy ball that was headed right for her. The odd thing was that she destroyed it with fire! The others didn't know what to make of it. Mesu was just plain out stunned. How in the world did that happen?

"So, the little girl has some powers," Mesu said, digested, "No matter, I can just absorb your powers when I kill you!"

"No you won't!" Rekino shouted. She looked at her Guardians, and they all nodded, "Lady Ronin Guardians ...TO ARMS!"

"Symbol of Virtue, shine forth and envelop me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Wildfire, JIN!"

"Symbol of Wisdom, shine forth and envelop me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Halo, CHI!"

"Symbol of Justice, shine forth and envelop me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Hardrock, GI"

"Symbol of Trust, shine forth and envelop me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Torrent, SHIN!"

"Symbol of Life, shine forth and envelop me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Strata, INOCHI!"

Seconds later, all five Lady Ronin Guardians stood in full battle armor. Their silk caps flowing with the wind and the armor base clinging tightly to their bodies like a second skin. In perfect timing, Rekino drew out her swords, Hana grabbed her no datchi and swung it graceful, Mia loaded her bow with an arrow, Josephine broke up her naginata, and Amaya readied herself with her yari.

Ryo broke into a smile; his sister was a true leader. Nonetheless, he had a job to do, but before he could summon the guy's armors, Mesu ruined his plans.

Without warning, Mesu shot out several energy blasts that hit the Lady Guardians head on. One hit Rekino in the head and stomach, Mia was hit in the face, Hana was hit in the stomach, and so was Amaya. Josephine got the worst of luck, and was hit in the chest. All of the guardians grumbled in pain. They fell to the ground. Mesu jumped in the air, and drew out his sword.

"Watch out!" Flash screamed. With her agility, she ran and kicked Mesu before he jumped down, and sliced Rekino in half. She ran over to the group of girls, "You okay?" She asked Rekino.

The Lady of Wildfire only shook her head a bit. The pain was too much. Her body hurt everywhere. That attack Mesu seemed to produce lowered her armor defense and her ability to move. She looked over at her other friends; they were in the same situation. Only they weren't conscious. Rekino felt tired all of the sudden, and closed her eyes. She needed rest.

"No! Don't close your eyes!" Flash yelled.

Meanwhile, the Ronins had gotten into a fierce battle with Mesu. Each not being able to summon their armor was the problem. They were at a huge disadvantage. Rowen's head snapped away from the battle when he heard Flash scream. He looked over and saw that she was trying to keep Rekino awake.

"Rekino!" Rowen yelled, and started to run for his girlfriend. Mesu saw him distracted, and sent a wave towards Rowen. The Strata Warrior fell to the ground in pain. It hurt.

"Rowen!" Ryo screamed. Ryo ran over to his friend, and helped him up, "Are you okay, buddy?"

Rowen nodded his head, "Yeah, it hurts, but I'll survive."

Ryo was on his last string. He took a few steps away from Rowen, and glared hard at Mesu, "You're going to pay for this, you bastard!" Ryo yelled. Seeing his opportunity, he jumped into action, "Ronin Warriors ...TO ARMS!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"

"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Pitiful," Mesu spat, "Do you think that your little armors can scare me?" Mesu felt the wind change, and turned to the right just in time to see a foot flying for his face.

"No," Flash said, "but my powers can! Their armors should scare you!"

Mesu laughed, "You whore. You'll regret picking a fight with me."

Flash shot him a glare, "Hey, you're the one who started to fight."

About that time, an enraged voice was heard. It gave a stern battle cry, and howled out some words. It sounded like Mia. She jumped over the standing Ronins, and loaded her bow, "Angel's Heavenly Cry!" The whole crowd was surrounded by shooting stars.

Soon, the remaining Guardians joined the Ronins and Flash's side. Each looked very ticked off. Rekino was the first to speak, "Okay you jackass, first, you come to my hometown, and start killing innocent people. Second, you killed that Thunder kid. Third, you almost killed me!" Rekino yelled. She was getting angry, and her powers fueled up, "You know, it makes me VERY angry when someone almost kills me!"

Mesu smirked at the Lady Guardian, "Well then, come and get me."

"With pleasure!" Rekino yelled. She charged at Mesu and soon the two locked in combat. The Lady Ronin Guardian of Wildfire was so angry at all what was happening. This Mesu would pay and would pay dearly. She swung her swords expertly at Mesu who now had his own weapon and was attacking back. The weapons clashed together with power, creating fiery sparks and metallic ringing through out the street. At the same time Mesu summoned even more soldiers to take care of the remaining warriors.  
  


"Alright!" Kento exclaimed. He suddenly charged at three of them, swinging his nanjinta. He caught one and swung it into another, then punched another in the face, sending it crashing into a building. Rowen shot off his arrows hitting several soldiers, causing them to collapse. He then leapt into the air and did his famous flying kick against another one.

Ryo weaved his katana blades through several soldiers, taking them down as fast as he could. He gutted one, flipped another, dodged a blow, and then kicked one more into a building. Cye kicked a soldier into another, stabbed one through its chest with his yari, knocked another one into a building, and then dodged two attacks at the same time. 

Sage was swinging his no datchi left, right, forward and backward, destroying soldiers all around him. They didn't get a chance to touch the blond haired Ronin, because as soon as they got within an inch of him, he would suddenly strike out at them. Then several soldiers advanced on him at the same time, charging angrily, weapons pointed to him. Sage watched calmly, his eyes narrowed, waiting for the right moment. When the moment came, Sage leapt high into the air and somersaulted over them as they ended up hitting one another instead of their original target.

Flash was battling some distance away, taking on three soldiers at the same time. She banged two heads together, and then flipped the last one over her shoulder. She felt a blow to her side and responded with a blow of her own against the new attacker. The soldier suddenly went flying several feet back and crashed into another soldier, both collapsing to the ground. 

Mia was fighting not far away, shooting off arrows and punching and kicking at the same time. This Mesu and these soldiers would pay for coming here. She dodged an attack, but felt a blow in the face from another one. She repaid back by knocking the soldier off its feet with her bow, and then kicked it across the street where it hit a telephone pole. 

Josephine was battling near Cye, and she had two soldiers entangled within her nanjinta. She started to swing them around, spinning them around her head when she suddenly released them, and sent them hurtling through the air where they landed in a garbage dumpster. "Yeah!" she exclaimed. "Right where the trash belongs!"

"I don't know whose worse," Hana said as she blocked a thrust of a spear with her no datchi, then punched the soldier in the face, knocking it down. "You or Kento."

"Hey!" both Kento and Josephine exclaimed at the same time.

"You guys!" Amaya exclaimed, "Let's worry about this battle!" She swung her yari around and around, knocking soldiers down, then ducked when one tried to attack her from behind. It fell over her, and she knocked it into a building. At the same time while everyone was fighting, Thunder's body began to glow red again. The symbol on his forehead once again appeared, shining brilliantly. And his wounds rapidly began to heal. 

Everyone stopped and looked towards Thunder's body. All fighting stopped to see the once dead warrior open his eyes, and watched his body heal. Rekino's eyes widened, and she almost dropped her swords.

"Oh ...my ...God," Rekino studdered her words, "Is he ...but I thought he ...what the hell?"

Flash took this time to explain something to Rekino. She leaned in to where no one else could hear her; "Thunder can't die by violence. Just so you know," She ran off, leaving Rekino there stunned.

Thunder opened his eyes, and adjusted them to his advantage. He squinted from the light the poles were creating, "Oh man," He groaned. Feeling that his body was completely healed, he stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Thunder!" Flash yelled. She ran over to her friend, and hugged him lightly, "You ready to get this bastard?"

"Been ready too," Thunder said. He glared at the man known as Mesu. Suddenly, he was reminded of the time he spent in the Tophet realm with Tutock. Those memories haunted his mind for months after the battle. He couldn't sleep, or he couldn't eat. Those damned memories had plauged him, and he wanted them to end. No more suffering. For him, or for those ten teenagers.

Josephine looked on in amazement, "Holy Shit!" She screamed, and pointed at Thunder, "It's night of the living dead!"

All others were distracted by the now revived Thunder to noticed Mesu. He was creating an energy ball that would be strong enough to kill anyone. If he could only get rid of those damned Guardians, then the Ronin Warriors wouldn't be a problem. Then, he would handle Flash and Thunder. He smirked, he would love to kill Flash, and rape her dead corpse. He would just make Thunder his prisoner. His powers would be great on the Dynasty's side.

Mesu smirked, his aim was never wrong. It was pointed right at those Ronin Warriors. He knew that the Guardians would protect them, "Now ...take THIS!"

Time seemed to move in slow motion. All eyes turned towards Mesu when he released the ball towards the Ronins. Rekino screamed, and her feet moved slowly. The other Guardians followed her example, and took off after her. Flash and Thunder turned around, and saw what the others did. They took off as well. The Ronins just stood there, stunned. Not able to move.

"NO!" Rekino screamed. She ran, and got in front of Ryo. Mia got in front of Rowen, Hana got in front of Sage, Amaya got in front of Cye, and Josephine got in front of Kento. When the blast hit, all was silent. Flash and Thunder stopped in their tracks, and hit the floor. The Ronins stood where they were. When the blast was over, the site was horrible.

No longer did the Guardians have an armor, so to speak. The Lady Guardians armors were completely demolished. Strings of red, orange, dark blue, light blue, and green clung to the girls bodies. Those weren't in the best physical condition either. It seemed like Rekino had a broken arm, and was bleeding from every spot on her body. The others looked very similar. Slowly, they were breathing.

Mesu smirked, "Sayonara, Lady Guardians," He snapped his fingers, and his power pulsed through the girls veins.

"AAH!", "Oh shit!", "Jeebus Lord!", "Son of a bitch!", "Mother of Pearl!" Was what the others heard of the Lady Guardians. Without warning, they lost control of their bodies, and fell towards the ground.

"Sis!" Ryo yelled, and held Rekino in his arms. Her eyes weren't open, and she was barely breathing. He smiled softly at his sister, and placed a gentle kiss on her non-armored forehead, "Don't worry, Rekka. We'll get him," he said softly, and placed her on the ground. He looked over at his compainions. Before he could say a word, he looked over at Flash and Thunder. What were they doing? _-Do they have an armor too?- Ryo asked himself. _

Slowly he stood up, his eyes flashing angrily as his kanji of Virtue flashed brightly on his forehead. "MESU!!" he yelled angrily. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!"

Mesu smirked. "Oh really, Wildfire. You saw what I did to the Lady Guardians, and you Ronins and that pesky girl will be next!"

"You can't expect to beat all of us!" Sage yelled, twirling his nodatchi around as his eyes flashed.

"I can and I will," Mesu said, laughing evilly.

"Guys, the Inferno armor!" Rowen suggested as he glared at Mesu. This bastard would pay for this! 

"Right!" Cye cried.

Ryo nodded in agreement, though he was a bit worried about using it. It seemed they had no choice right now. The four Ronins powered up and sent their powers to Ryo. His Wildfire armor shed, and the powers of his fellow Ronins combined with his, forming the Inferno armor around him. White Blaze changed to Black Blaze and leapt over Ryo and gave a mighty roar as Ryo took the Soul Swords of Fervor from him. And the Ronin leader stood there, ready to battle now.

Flash and Thunder were shocked at what they were seeing, but they remained calm nonetheless. 

Mesu was laughing mockingly though. "So this is the famous Inferno armor of Wildfire, hmm? Well, it won't save you, boy!"

Ryo's eyes flashed angrily. Without a word he leapt high into the air, ready to do his surekill.

Meanwhile, Thunder was busy healing all the Lady Guardians, giving them energy and restoring them to full health again. Rekino groaned and opened her eyes, a bit dazed. "What the hell happened?" she muttered, then she suddenly sat up. "Ryo! Rowen!" she cried.

One by one the others awoke, feeling themselves healed and fully restored. They were all in surprise, but they would have to ask questions later. Each of them jumped to their feet and watched as Ryo summoned his surekill.

"RAGE OF INFERNO!!!"

The attack went out and headed right for Mesu. Mesu only smirked, watching the attack come toward him. Then suddenly he raised his arms and reverted the surekill, causing it to head toward the other Ronins and four of the Lady Guardians, and Flash and Thunder. Eyes widened with fear, and no one could really move. Then suddenly Flash's powers went into activation. The surekill suddenly stopped in mid-turn. Everyone's mouths dropped open and their eyes widen with shock. Even Mesu was surprised. Both Ryo and Rekino could feel themselves getting more powerful as Flash caused the heat to increase. She added more power to Ryo's attack and sent it hurtling back toward Mesu. Mesu tried to stop it with his own power, but a silent command from Flash caused Ryo's increased surekill to strike him dead on. Mesu screamed in pain and promised revenge as he was thrown miles away. Then he was gone.

Ryo's, Rowen's, Sage's, Cye's, Kento's, Rekino's, Amaya's, Mia's, Hana's, and Josephine's mouths were all hanging open wide with shock at what they had just witnessed. Flash's powers went down and she returned to normal again. Thunder came to stand by her right side and Blaze her left side. All three turned to see the other group of people all staring at them.

"I think," Flash spoke slowly, "that we have some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter Four

**Peace Is Threatened **

**Chapter 4**

In a dark, evil infested place, Mesu walked around in his thrown room. Pacing back and forth, "Those damn Ronin Warriors and Guardians, now I know what Talpa was talking about."

He stopped to sit down in his thrown. He brought a hand to his chin, "Who in the hell were those two people with them? They didn't look of Japanese decent. I wonder who they could be."

Just then, a knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts, "Yes guard, you may come in."

The Guard stepped forward, "Mesu sir, I have some interesting news," He paused before he continued, "it seems that the allies the Ronin Warriors and Lady Ronin Guardians had with them were from America."

"How do you know this, General?" Mesu asked.

"The girl known as Flash said so herself when she challenged the soldiers," He stopped, "seems they have some crazy powers too."

Mesu just grunted, "Yeah, I seemed to have noticed that."

The Guard spoke again, "If I may sir, the two known as Flash and Thunder fought against Tutock if that helps any."

Mesu's eyes widened. Tutock. Why didn't he think of that!? He jumped up from his throne, "That's great! Now, all I have to do is go and see him!"

"Um ...sir, Tutock's dead," the Guard said quietly.

"Well, Gosh Damn! I can't believe ...of all the ...son of a bitch!" Mesu screamed, "What can I do to get them now?" He sat back down in his throne to think again, "Wait! I've got it!"

"What is it sir?" The guard asked.

"The Lady Ronins each have a respective ...love ...in each of the Ronin Warriors ...I just don't know who though," It didn't take him long to figure out a pair, "Rekino of the Lady Wildfire and Rowen of the Strata are ...a couple ...so, all I need is to..."

The guard interrupted, "Sir! You don't mean a shape shifting ceremony, do you?"

Mesu laughed, "Yes, I do. I will take on the form of Strata. That way, I can have Lady Wildfire's trust, since she cares for him so much," Mesu stopped, "While I'm at it, go and see what you can find on those Flash and Thunder characters. Research from Tutock's allies that he had. Find out their powers, allies, and etc."

The guard bowed, "Yes sir!" He then ran out of the room.

"Finally, I will have my revenge. Once Lady Wildfire sees me as her beloved Strata, she will NOT be able to resist me. I've always wanted to see what she was like," Mesu stopped, "Plus, I find out about those two newbies. This is turning out to be an excellent day!"

The five Ronins, the five Lady Ronin Guardians, the two mysterious teenagers, and the two animals all sat together inside Mia's house in the living room. All were staring at the two waiting for answers.

Cye had made tea for everyone, but Flash had politely declined. 

"No, thanks, I'm allergic," she said.

"Oh, sorry." He took the tea away and got her water instead.

"Thanks," Flash said as she took it from him. He welcomed her and sat down next to Rowen.

"Now you said you'd explain everything to us," Ryo began.

"First of all where did you two come from, what were those powers and just who are you?" Rekino demanded.

"Rekino, take it easy," Rowen said as he gave her a kiss.

"It's alright," Flash said. "I'd do the same thing. About almost two years ago, eight teenagers from across the world all had dreams or vision of an evil coming to America. An evil so great so powerful it would give anyone a bad feeling just thinking about it. I was already living in San Francisco, California. I was also having the weird feelings and dreams. Then one day I was walking Blaze, my wolf, and I came upon this old man fighting these punks in a subway. He had beaten most of them off, but the last one pulled a gun out on him. I caused the gun to overheat, then disappeared from the area. The next day I met Thunder at my school. We were then joined with seven others."

"SEVEN OTHERS?!" Josephine exclaimed, her eyes wide open with shock. Flash nodded her head, and picked up right where she was cut off at, never missing a beat.

"We were trained by the same old man that I had seen in the subway. His name was Chinook, and he was a Mystic sent to gather and train eight teenagers known as the Warriors. There was an American Legend that spoke of the Warriors. This is how it goes: 'a great evil has come to the Land of Freedom. It has one thing in mind, to destroy the world and rule it with an iron fist. Eight Chosen Ones are all that stand in its way. Together they rise to defeat this evil, knowing they are greatly outnumbered. Their armors have chosen them, and they gain strength from the elements. They stand strong together to defeat this evil and will triumph.' The next line that follows is this: 'The Chosen Ones have been called the Warriors; their armors have names and powers to go with it. Firestarter, the leader. Firestarter is the only Warrior who can use the power with or without the armor. Storm, Current, Fade, Ataxia, Heart, Shock, and Hail. Together they rise and stand strong against this evil to conquer it.'

They all stared at her and Thunder with shock. Silence swept through the living room as they let this play through their heads. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Ok," Amaya said, "we understand that part, but what was that power you two showed earlier today. Neither one of you were wearing an armor!"

"The power I have is known as pyrokinesis," Flash explained. "I was born with it. And because I was born with it and with my symbol faith I have complete control over all flames and heat, and all fires must obey me, whether started by me or not."

"Hey, you hear that Ryo and Rekino!" Kento smirked. "You two have to obey her!"

Both fixed Kento with a look and the bearer of Hardrock looked away. 

"Please continue," Cye said.

"Each time I used my power it grows stronger. I can't be controlled by anything nor possessed. I am also known as an evil spirit slayer. If a person is possessed I can send my own spirit into their body and battle the spirit inside, killing it and freeing the possessed person."

"Just how do you do that?" Rowen asked.

"I put them into a trance, both the possessed and the evil spirit. I simply place my hand on their forehead and stare into their eyes, sending them into a trance. Once they're in it, I will my spirit into their bodies, and I use my special dagger to kill the spirit inside."

"Wow, that's sounds cool," Josephine said. "What about night of the living dead over there?" She pointed at Thunder with a thumb. Through this whole time, he had been quiet and mostly staring at the floor

"Thunder comes from Germany actually," Flash explained. "He is the Storm Warrior. He is able to heal any wound there is, he can heal himself. He also has the power to bring back those who are killed by violence whether done to them by someone else or by their self. He himself cannot die by force. Sadly though he feels pain ten times worse than any other being out there. Like if he got a paper cut on his finger it would feel like his finger had been ripped off him."

They all grimaced at that, but let her continue.

"Now you wanted to know about the armors. My armor is known as the Firestarter. I hardly wear it because of the fact if I get water splashed on me while in armor I'm pretty much done for. And even though Thunder would bring me back, I'd be in great pain while water was being splashed on me. Thunder's armor is called Storm. Because of his armor he grows strength from lightning and electrical currents provided rubber does not surround it. And like me, he himself cannot be turned to evil nor be possessed."

"Well, that's a cool thing," Ryo said as he crossed his arms behind his head.

"So what about you guys?" Flash asked as she stared at them all.

"Well, you see it's like this…" Hana began before Kento interrupted her. 

"I got this," he said as he stood up and cleared his throat. "A thousand years ago a demon known as Talpa came to our world plotting to take over it and destroy it. Then a wise old powerful man came hopping like a bunny and single handedly defeated the jerk. Then because he didn't want Talpa coming back he took the large armor and divided it into nine mystical armors, creating the armors Wildfire, Halo, Torrent, Hardrock, Strata, Spring/Cruelty, Darkness/Winter, Venom/Summer, Illusion/Autumn. Oh yeah and there was this cool poem that went with it too. It went something like this." Kento cleared his throat and began speaking. "Torch of spirit, sought through five, drinking strength from immortal fire, darkest prison sheds the light, swirling beneath a sea of salt, buried within a throne of rock, floating amongst the eyes of ages, unmoored in the stream of the sky."

"Oooooohh!" Josephine cried suddenly, "Got to tell her about the Ronin Guardians!"

"I'll handle this one, girlfriend," Mia said. "Then the ancient one decided to provide protectors to the five Ronin Warriors and he took a piece of each of their armor and created the five Ronin Lady Guardian Armors, and there was a poem that went with us as well. It went something like this. Torch of spirit guarding the chosen five Imbibing energy from imperishable fire,

The indistinctness penitentiary showers the light, Stirring below a sea of salt, Relaxing in a throne of granite, Soaring amongst the seer of duration, Unmoving in the current of heaven."

"Wow," Flash said, totally amazed as she listened to all of this. "That is amazing!"

"Yep!" Kento said proudly. "All five of us Ronins and Ronin Lady Guardians!"

Up until now Thunder had been silent, but now he finally spoke. " Do any of you know Mesu and have any of you ever fought him before?"

All of them jumped as they stared at him in shock. It was the first time he had spoken since they had met the two.

"IT SPEAKS!" Josephine and Hana exclaimed. Thunder just sat there, waiting for their answer. 

All of them shook their heads. None of them had fought Mesu before and none of them knew who he was exactly.

"Just where did he come from?" Hana demanded.

"He said he was Talpa's cousin," Rowen mused as he crossed his arms. 

"Is that all we have to go on though? It seems there's more to him that what meets the eye," Mia said softly.

Rekino sighed deeply, staring down at the floor as if in misery. She hid her emotions well though as no one could guess the inner battle she was having within herself. She stared out the front window, not facing the others.

Rowen frowned as he looked toward her, knowing that look from anywhere. He walked over to her and stood in front of her, before he spoke softly. "You're blaming yourself again, aren't you?"

Rekino didn't answer right away and Rowen continued. "Come on, Rekino. You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

A few more moments of silence and then Rekino spoke. "It's my fault, Rowen. If I had been more careful, more prepared none of this would have happened. Thunder wouldn't have been hurt, those innocent girls wouldn't have been killed, and the other Ronin Guardians wouldn't have suffered. The only way we even defeated Mesu was when Flash strengthened Ryo's attack with her power."

Rowen shook his head, staring down at her. He brought her head up gently and stared into her eyes. "Rekino, you know that wasn't your fault right?" There was no answer for a moment and he repeated her name, worried about her. "Rekino?"

"Yes, it was, Rowen. It was my fault… I should have known more about him instead of being so overconfident!"

Flash overheard the two and walked over, smiling a bit encouragingly to Rekino. "Rekino, I don't much about Mesu myself, but I will say this, I'll work with you to beat him, and together we'll send him back where he came from. What do you say? Partners?" She held out her hand.

Rekino stared at the newcomer for a few minutes before she smiled and shook her hand. "Partners," she said. 

"Hey, at least we know Mesu's name means bitch!" Hana declared.

Rekino laughed. "Yeah, he got pretty mad when I said that to him."

Flash smiled at her and then clapped her hands. "Now I'm hungry. I say we order pizza!"

"Yeah!" Kento cheered. "Food! Food! I am starving!"

"That's nothing new!" Cye teased Kento.

Flash raised an eyebrow at Kento. "Is he always like this?" she asked.

"Yep," Ryo said. "He and Josephine are known to have big appetites. They both eat a lot."

"Food, food!" Kento cheered.

"I swear that's what all men think about, food and sex!"

"No I don't!" Kento said. "I think about fighting too!"

Rekino watched them all and smiled a bit as she felt Rowen's arms wrap around her. "No more guilt trips?" he said softly in her ear. She nodded and he gently turned her face toward his and kissed her. Little did they know they had an audience. 

"Whoooo! Way to go, Rowen!" Sage cheered.

"Ten points, Rekino!" Hana clapped.

"Rowen and Rekino behind a bush and all I hear is whoosh whoosh whoosh!" Flash sang, causing the couple to turn bright red. 

"Hey, were the pizzas ordered yet?" Rekino asked, hoping to distract everyone.

"Yep, I just ordered them not long ago."

"How many did you order?"

"Oh, um...Ten."

"TEN!!" Mia shouted, her face turning red.

"It slipped I swear!" Kento was running with all his might as Mia took a frying pan and chased after Kento. "RYO SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME SHISKABOB!!"

Josephine watched Mia chase Kento throughout the house, shaking her head. "Amaya, can you get me a pen and paper please?"

"Sure," the girl said and got them for her. "What's it for?"

Josephine sat down at the table. "I'm writing out Kento's last will and testament, in the event if Mia kills him, it'll ensure I get something as well."

"Good point," Amaya nodded in agreement.

Just then the doorbell rang and Rekino and Flash both answered it. There stood a pizza delivery guy on the porch. "Ten pizzas for your phone numbers," he said smiling coolly.

"No, thanks," Flash said, narrowing her eyes at him. "I only eat the pizzas, not date the guys who deliver them."

"Me either, and besides I have a boyfriend, already," Rekino spat, signaling to Rowen to get her checkbook. "Now how much?"

His eyes flashed angrily as Rekino turned toward Rowen, her back facing him. So she didn't see his eyes turn red, but Flash did. She let out a small gasp, wondering if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but she was certain she had seen them turn color. She would have to tell Rekino soon. $128," he said.

Rekino's mouth dropped. "$128?!"

"And 83 cents," he smirked at her.

Rekino glared at him as Rowen brought her checkbook to her and she filled out a check and handed it to him. He gave the pizzas to her and Flash and Rekino handed some to Rowen who took them into the kitchen.

"Have a good day," the pizza man said coldly, and turned and left. Rekino turned and carried her box of pizzas into the dining room, but Flash stayed behind, frowning deeply as she stared after the pizza guy. Something wasn't right about him, she thought with a frown. Could that have been Mesu?

She lingered for a few minutes longer, wondering if she should tell Rekino and the others what she saw. She didn't know if they would believe her and she was worried about the pizzas being poisoned. But she knew she had to try. She shut the door and went to the dining room where everyone else was eating.

"Hey, Flash what kept you?" Hana said. "Kento ate most of the pizzas already!" 

Flash didn't answer as she grabbed a slice of pizza and held it before her, thinking deeply at what she had seen. Her eyes drifted over to Thunder and watched him carefully. He remained where he was, staring at his pizza. He still hadn't spoken much, only asked those two questions, and then he went back to being quiet again. She was worried about the pizza being poisoned or even enchanted, but so far no one else seemed to act different. Still, that didn't calm her nerves down. She sent Thunder a telepathic message. _"Thunder, switch to Second Sight and check these pizzas out, please."_

_"I already did,"_ Thunder replied in the same manner she was using, _"I saw Mesu as the pizza delivery guy. So I checked the pizzas as they were being opened. They're safe, Flash."_

_"Alright, thanks, Thunder. But still, we should tell the others that it was Mesu. Who knows what he's up to?"_

Thunder made no reply, but he didn't need to. She already knew the he agreed with her.

"Hey, yo, Flash? You gonna eat your pizza?" Kento asked.

"Yes, I'm going to eat, Kento," She replied.

"Oh darn!"

Flash just smirked and took a bit of her pizza. In a way, Kento reminded her of one of her friends back at home, Ice. Ice was one of the Warriors, bearer of the Shock Armor. He was African American and was the identical twin to Snow, who was also a Warrior, the bearer of the Hail Armor. Ice had his front tooth chipped though, courtesy of her. Ice was a teen who loved to eat, and a lot of it. He could eat for eight people and still be hungry five minutes later! He loved fighting, playing violent video games, and his favorite sport was baseball. She ate her pizza as her thoughts turned to other matters as her eyes narrowed. Just what was Mesu up to?

Flash quietly ate her food, wondering how she would tell the others of what she had seen. She didn't know if they would believe her or not, but she knew she would have to try sooner or later. Thunder watched Flash almost sadly as he ate his own pizza. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen sooner or later and they would all be fighting for more than just their lives again.

"Man, you two look like someone died," Josephine stated.

Both looked at her once, and then Thunder looked away, silent as ever.

"Is he always this quiet?"

"Only until he gets to know you better," Flash replied.

"Oh."

"Well, a hot looking boy like him doesn't need to be quiet," Hana declared as she smiled at Thunder.

Thunder made no reply nor did he blush. Instead, he finished the last of his pizza and left the room, going outside and sitting on the front step of the porch.

Hana frowned, "Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Way to go, Hana!" Rekino rolled her eyes, "You scared the poor kid!"

Flash frowned, looking toward the front door, watching her friend just sit there. He was always so miserable and she wasn't exactly sure how to help him.

"Flash, why is he so sad all the time?" Ryo asked softly.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone looking so sad before," Cye put in with a frown.

Flash also frowned as she turned her back around. She sighed deeply, but it was a sad sight, one filled with hurt and sorrow for her friend, "Three months ago, there was a huge battle between us Warriors and our number one enemy, Tutock. We fought long and hard, never stopping to rest. Attack after attack was made, and we all called our surekills at the same time. Tutock and his Guardians, there are nine of them, seemed to dodge everyone and retaliate with their own. There were also soldierknights attacking us left and right. Soldierknights are huge soldiers wearing iron armor with huge spikes covering them. They're big, at least seven feet, but they move fast for their size. I was fighting hard next to the Warrior of Ataxia, Shades. She was creating illusions, has one hell of a temper, and loves to fight and read, and is a math whiz. She was creating illusions to help us defeat the enemy while attacking bodily as well. The battle didn't seem to end. Four Warriors were injured badly. Scorpio, bearer of the Current Armor, and Thunder's best friend, Chilie AKA: Queen Flirt, and bearer of the Heart Armor, Ice, bearer of the Shock Armor, and Thunder. They rest of us tried to keep fighting, but then, suddenly, there was this huge earthquake. Because Ice was unconscious he couldn't stop it, and we were tossed around like rag dolls unable to stand. Before I could figure out a plan, Tutock teleported beside Thunder, picked him up, slung him over his shoulders, laughed at his, then vanished, taking Thunder with him."

Flash paused for a few minutes as if fighting with herself to go on. The Ronins and Guardians waited patiently for her to continue, and she did, "It took us a long time to rescue him," she said sadly, "Tutock blocked him off from the rest of us. He couldn't send us messages nor could he hear us at all. There was a wall of some kind of fortress guarding the entire realm keeping us from getting inside. We had to use Blaze to get in, and even when we did get in, it was still rough. We fought soldierknight after soldierknight after soldierknight, and every monster seemed to appear to block us. And we fought the Guardians as well. When we finally reached the castle, I battled Tutock while the others searched for Thunder. More soldierknights attacked us as well as spirits called Tophetian Spirits. Scorpio and Snow were possessed and I had to stop battling Tutock to free them. Once they were free, I went back to fighting. The battle was getting tough though, tougher than it usually was. Finally, Ice had found Thunder and was holding him in his arms. And Thunder's condition was terrible. He was covered with bruises, whip slashes, cuts, abrasions, his ribs were showing from lack of food and other nutrients, his lips had been cut, his right arm and left leg broken, and even though he was weak, he struggled to got out of Ice's arms, not recognizing him for some reason. I became very angry, angrier than I had ever come before. It started getting hot, extremely hot as if there were ten volcanoes about to explode at the same time. I ordered the other Warriors to get out and take Thunder home, and they listened to me. Then, once they were gone, I unleashed all my anger out on Tutock."

"And ...you killed him?" Rowen asked softly.

Flash nodded, "Yes, and even if he is dead, I won't forgive him for the pain and torture he had done to my friend."

Rekino frowned deeply. Never before had she heard a story like that. She looked toward the front door and saw Thunder sitting out there. She felt more than sorry for him now. She was sympathizing for him. She stood up and walked out of the dining room, through the living room, and cam to stand behind Thunder on the front porch, just watching him sadly.


	5. Chapter Five

**Peace is Threatened**

**Chapter 5**

Rekino smiled at the warrior before her. She sat down beside him on the step, and looked at him, "Uh ...Thunder?"

Thunder didn't say anything, he just looked at Rekino. The Lady of Wildfire just smiled, "Flash told us everything about what happened to you. I wish that I could help you with your pain. I know that Flash and the others have probably tried," She stopped to take a breath, "If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel. I found my powers as a Lady Guardian during a battle with one of Talpa's Warladies. After the battle, Mia and I were captured taken to the Dynasty. We were put under control, and forced to capture the remaining guardians, She stopped and looked at the ground, "The girls and I stayed until we destroyed the ...electrolyte ball that was controlling us. We got out of the Dynasty six months before our final battle with Talpa."

Thunder didn't speak through the whole thing. He just stayed quiet to listen the girl give her story. He looked at the ground when he thought she wasn't going to finish.

Rekino yawned for the second time that night. She stood up, and stretched her muscles, "Anyways, we fought and defeated Talpa three months ago. It was a long and tiring battle. Ryo and I used a double Inferno, and singed his ass!" She looked up at the stars again, "Not long before the battle, Rowen and I started going out. Maybe ...three months before that. I guess that is not needed information."

Thunder looked up at her again. Yet again, he didn't say anything. He looked down, but looked back up again when Rekino put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thunder, I know that I can't change what happened to you. I wish that I could, but I can't; however, I do know this. As long as you and Flash are here, then I will do all I can to protect you. You may not need it, bit I still feel better telling you this," She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I'm a Lady Ronin Guardian, but I'm a guardian of all warriors on the side of good. This means I'll do whatever I can to protect you and Flash. You are both friends to me now, and I promise I won't let you down," Rekino let go of his shoulder, and walked off.

Thunder's gaze softened at her words. Did she really mean it? He didn't know if he could trust her yet, though.

"Oh, and one more thing," Rekino turned around in the doorway, "I hope that you trust us enough to talk to us soon. You have a nice voice, and a good soul. I would hate to see it go to waste," She walked inside the door, and into the living room. She smiled when she saw Flash sitting on the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, "Hey, Flash."

"Hey," Flash said, "I heard everything you told Thunder. That was really nice of you to say that."

"It wasn't a problem," Rekino smiled, "In the America Zodiac, I'm a Sagittarius, and healing ability is one of my positive qualities."

Flash raised an eyebrow, "How do you know about the American Zodiac? Weren't you born here in Japan?"

Rekino sat down next to her new friend, "Yes, I was. My mother was from Ohio. She came over here for business twenty years ago. You know, I'm only sixteen and Ryo's seventeen. After my mother and father died, and Ryo left me, I was sent to foster homes. Three out of the ten were in American. When I turned ten, I came back here to Japan. So yeah, I was born in Japan, but I stayed in the United States for about five years."

"Oooooohh! Okay, I get it now," Flash said, "Where all did you go?"

Rekino sunk into the couch, "Well, I stayed in New York, Arkansas, and Texas," Rekino said, "I came back and Mia's grandfather took me in. Mia and I got really close. Before Talpa's first invasion, I left for Ireland to visit my relatives." Rekino said, "I came back and found out the Mia's grandfather had died at the hands of the Dynasty. I met my brother when he and the guys came in. Right before Talpa's second invasion, Mia and I found our powers. Well, you know the rest."

"Yeah, the others told me," Flash said, "Plus, I heard you talking to Thunder."

"Speaking of which, were are the others?" Rekino asked.

"Oh, they went out into the woods. They said they saw something earlier," Flash said.

*~*

Mesu watched Rekino and Flash through his glass mirror. They were alone. Now was the perfect time to attack, "Soldiers! Go and surround the house. Kill those who needed be!" The soldiers were gone in no time. Mesu smirked, "Soon, I'll have you Rekino and Flash. I will kill the ones you care for most. That would be Ryo and Rowen for Rekino, and Thunder for Flash," Mesu laughed, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Meanwhile in the woods behind the house, Ryo, Rowen, Cye, Sage, Kento, Josephine, Amaya, Hana, and Mia were all gathered around a small campfire, some were sitting, some standing, others, like Sage were leaning against a tree. Ryo was tending to the fire, keeping it going as everyone else kept on guard, not trusting the woods at this time of the night.

"Man, what are we doing out here for?" Kento complained. "I'm hungry!"

"Kento, didn't you already eat?" Cye said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but that was ten minutes ago!" 

All the others rolled their eyes at that. 

"So exactly why are we out here?" Josephine wanted to know.

"It's about the newcomers," Rowen said quietly as he gazed into the embers of the fire.

"What about Flash and Thunder?" Cye wondered. "They seem okay to me."

"Yeah," said Hana dreamily. "Especially Thunder. Nice hair, nice eyes, nice ass..."

All the others just stared at her, and she gave an innocent shrug with a smile. "You can't deny that he's got a nice butt. I mean come on!

"I like his voice," Josephine said thoughtfully.

The Ronins groaned. 

"Can we just continue on with this and not think of how Thunder looks to you girls?" Sage complained.

"Oh give it up, Sage," Hana said. "We all know you like Flash."

Sage blushed and looked down at his feet. Yeah, he liked Flash, so what? 

"Anyways," Ryo continued impatiently, making everyone stop and look right at him. "We need to find out exactly who they are. We know they're warriors, but where did their armor come from? Who trained them? Are they good, or evil and just hiding it?"

All of those were very good questions, and it would be difficult to figure them all out.

"So just how do we find all this out?" Amaya asked quietly.

"That's a good question," Mia said thoughtfully as she continued to gaze into the fire. "And what did Flash mean that all fires must obey her? Does that mean Rekino and Ryo really have to obey her?"

"Maybe we should ask," Cye suggested. "I think we're jumping to conclusions here."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances, Cye," Ryo told him firmly. "We need to see just what their angle is, then work from there. I'm sure they would do the same thing to us if we were them, and they were us."

"How do we know they're not?" Sage asked as he kept his arms crossed.

"Only one way to find out," Rowen said.

"Oh? And how?" Hana asked.

"Easy, we…" he was suddenly cut off though as all of them felt the evil presence nearby. All of them stood straight, muscles tensed, and eyes narrowed. And then suddenly they were surrounded. 

At least 225 soldiers surrounded them, that was 25 for each of them. 

"Alright!" Kento cried. "Just what I like!"

"This is gonna be cutting close now," Ryo said dryly. "Ronin Warriors! To arms!"

All five Ronin Warriors changed into their subarmors and each began to call on their armors.

"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!" Cye cried.

"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!" Sage yelled.

"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" Rowen shouted.

"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" Kento cried.

"Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" Ryo yelled.

Ribbons of cherry blossoms and spectral lights surrounded them and soon all five Ronins were dressed in full armor, wielding their weapons, ready to fight.

"Our turn, girls!" Mia shouted as she grabbed her necklace. "Lady of Strata! Inochi!" Then she called forth her full armor. "Symbol of Life, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Strata, Inochi!"

Amaya grabbed her necklace then and shouted, "Lady of Torrent! Shin! Symbol of Trust, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Torrent, Shin!" 

Hana grabbed a hold of her necklace. "Lady of Halo! Chi! Symbol of Wisdom, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Halo, Chi!"

Josephine grabbed her necklace then. "Lady of Hardrock. Gi! Symbol of Justice, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Hardrock, Gi!"

Before long all four were in full battle armor and ready to fight. 

"Let's trash these goons!" Josephine cried with a smirk on her face.

"My thoughts exactly," Ryo said as his eyes flashed. And then the battle suddenly began.

Thunder was still on the porch, but then suddenly he rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed as he studied the area before him. He could feel the presence of evil all around, and he could sense a battle going on a half mile from him. Suddenly Rekino ran right past him, dressed in her subarmor, never looking back. Flash ran out next. "Come on, Thunder! We have a battle to get to!"

Thunder nodded and raced down the steps, following after Rekino and Flash. They ran for a few blocks, but didn't get very far before they were suddenly surrounded by seventy-five soldiers.

Rekino's eyes narrowed, and she suddenly called her armor. "Symbol of Virtue, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Wildfire, Jin!" In moments she was dressed in full battle armor and holding her Wildfire swords, ready to fight. 

Flash looked around for a moment, and when she felt it was safe, she raised her arms. "Armor of the Warrior! Now Come!" A spiraling tornado fire suddenly shot out from her, enveloping her completely, her symbol a flame shone brightly from her forehead and seemed to engulf her. In seconds she was dressed in a blue and white armor that was flexible but strong in material. Her armor appeared and she put it over her head, the visor went down over her eyes and her sword, a pure sword made from fire itself with cutting edges and cackling flames appeared in one hand.

Thunder raised his arms next and shouted with a strong voice. "Armor of the Warrior! Now Come!" A huge red lightning bolt suddenly appeared out of the sky and struck the tall blond, engulfing him in a spectral bright red light, his symbol, a lightning bolt shined brilliantly on his forehead, covering him completely. In seconds he was dressed in a red armor with black designs. His helmet, which was red with two even black horns, appeared on his head, and his visor went down over his eyes. His sword, a nodatchi that was from the bottom of his feet to his chin in height appeared in his hand.

Ryo's swords flashed through the air, slicing two soldiers in half. He punched and kicked a few more, then flipped another over his shoulder and off came its head.

Sage swung his sword in a high circular arc, taking off the body parts with his nodatchi. He felt a soldier strike at him, and retaliated with a blow of his own, sending the soldier crashing into a tree where it crumbled to the ground

Rowen shot off arrow after arrow, knocking soldier down after soldier. He did his famous flying kick and knocked down another one while using his bow for defense. A soldier grabbed one leg, and Rowen shot an arrow into its chest, then flipped and landed on his feet, once again shooting down soldiers as if he was in a target gallery.

Kento and Josephine were having a ball taking down soldier after soldier, using their nanjintas to knock them off their feet and taking off a body part or two. Josephine felt a blow to her back and she turned to the soldier and snarled. "You're gonna regret that!" She grabbed the end of her nanjinta and slammed it over the soldier's head, then drove the weapon through its chest, causing it to dissolve into nothing.

"Remind me not to get her angry," Cye said as he defended himself against attacking soldiers with his Yari. A soldier came to close to his face and he stepped back, opening up the man catcher part of his weapon and cutting the soldier in half with it.

Mia shot off several arrows at the same time, destroying soldiers left and right. She kicked a soldier from behind her, sending it flying into Hana's nodatchi where it was quickly sliced in half. She gave a small smile to Cye's remark and kept firing arrows, hitting her targets five at a time.

Hana swung her nodatchi up and over her shoulder, striking a soldier between the eyes, and then she suddenly flipped the soldier over her shoulder, using her sword to do so. She elbowed another, and sent it flying into a tree, then swung around, cutting another soldier in half. A soldier attacked her then when she wasn't looking and she felt herself flying through the air. She kept a hold of her sword, but then she felt the stunning blow of a chain hitting her in the face. She grimaced and fell to the ground, and struggled to get to her feet. She never got the chance. Ten soldiers surrounded her and begin to hit her all over with everything they had. Her cry of pain echoed through the forest. 

"HANA!!" the others cried. 

Sage was worried. He leapt over a tree stump, slashing and cutting down soldiers as he tried to get to Hana. He was suddenly blocked by soldiers and he was forced to fight again. Next to him, Ryo wasn't doing well either. A soldier had stolen one of his swords somehow and he only had one left to defend himself. A chain suddenly wrapped around his ankles, drawing them together and causing him to fall flat on his face. He lost both swords now, and the soldiers attacked him repeatedly.

Cye was knocked backward into a tree and a soldier punched him hard in the face causing his vision to swim. A weapon slammed down over his head causing him to drop to the ground, but he wasn't unconscious yet. He struggled to get up, then he felt them snatch his weapon from him. And then they used his own weapon against him as they beat him without mercy.

Rowen was suddenly kicked hard from behind and he fell forward. One horn was grabbed and he suddenly felt himself colliding into a tree face first. He grimaced in pain, then felt himself flying backward where he hit another tree with force. A fist slammed into his stomach and he doubled over, only to feel an armored boot kick him in the face while at the same time feeling an axe-chain hit him over the head. He suddenly cried out loudly in pain. And then he met with darkness.

Mia screamed, in rage. She could see four of her friends, Ryo, Cye, Rowen, and Hana all out cold and lying helplessly on the ground. She was beyond pissed. She drew her bow and locked an arrow onto it, drawing energy and power, as she suddenly cried out, "Angel's Heavenly Cry!"

The attack went out and obliterated at least sixty soldiers. 

Sage called his surekill next as he too was extremely ticked off. "Thunder Bolt Cut!" The attack destroyed at least fifty soldiers in its path.

Amaya was also ticked off and she called her surekill as well. "Deep Aquamarine Illusion!" The attack flew out and collided against the soldiers, destroying at least forty of them.

Josephine was the next to call her attack. They were gonna pay for hurting her friends, for hurting Cye. Oh they would pay dearly. She called her attack, "Rolling Earth Crush!" The attack went out like the others, and another fifty soldiers were destroyed. 

Kento called his attack next as he was also angry that his friends were hurt. He would make them pay for doing this to them all. He begin to swing his nanjinta around his head, crying out, "Iron Rock Crusher!" The attack went out, causing the ground to shake. Forty soldiers were destroyed, buried by rubble. 

All six stood there, breathing slightly hard as they cautiously looked around for more enemies. The woods were clear now, and each of them, two to one injured Ronin or Guardian, went to Cye, Hana, Rowen, and Ryo. Kento cautiously lifted Ryo and held him over his shoulder as Josephine carefully picked up Cye. Sage picked up Rowen and Mia picked up Hana.

"Let's get back to the house," Sage said sadly. All agreed and they all began to make their way back.

Rekino was battling in full fury, weaving her swords like meat daggers, chopping up soldiers as they came to her. She gutted one, flipped another, kicked one into a tree, sliced another in half, and punched one a few feet away where it landed in a tree.

Flash was battling nearby. Her sword took off the head of one, she did a somersault, then kicked outward with both legs, knocking two soldiers away in opposite directions. She landed on her feet, and gave a high round house kick to another, sending it crumbling into a tree.

Thunder was battling left and right, but the funny thing was he looked as if he were dancing gracefully. His sword went up and across his back, catching a soldier in the throat. He knocked it backward several feet, and then side kicked another coming at him. He ducked from a chain and brought his sword out so fast it was barely seen. Three soldiers had been sliced.

More soldiers seem to appear from nowhere attacking with more fury. Rekino gritted her teeth as her symbol flashed brightly. She had a bad feeling something had happened to her brother and it was making her extremely pissed and worried. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She raised her swords high and called her surekill. "Tornado Fire Flare!"

The attack went out and destroyed fifty soldiers. Flash and Thunder were a bit surprised at how strong the attack was. But still there were more soldiers to deal with. Thunder raised his nodatchi high above his head, as his symbol the lightning bolt in his forehead flashed brightly and he glowed red, and cried in a loud strong voice, "Lightning Bolt Strike!" The attack went up and then went across the sky as lightning flashed above, lightning up the darkening sky. It came down and struck at least forty-five soldiers, electrocuting them to a crisp. 

Flash saw even more soldiers and suddenly allowed her power to go into action. Her symbol, the flame in her forehead glowed brightly, the heat begin to increase, if she had not been wearing her helmet Thunder and Rekino would have been able to see her hair blowing behind her. Rekino begin to feel stronger and she fought all the more harder. And then suddenly the soldiers begin to explode several at a time. By the time Flash was done, sixty soldiers had been completely obliterated. The area was clear now and all three warriors stood there.

"Rekino?" Flash looked at her friend with concerned.

Rekino was feeling miserable. "Something…something happened…" was all she could say.


	6. Chapter Six

****

Disclaimers: **We own our own characters! We don't own the Ronins.**

Peace is Threatened

Chapter Six

Flash raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean something happened?"

Rekino didn't say a word. She just closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her brother. She could feel the energy filling her body, "Perfect Virtue," Rekino's kanji, virtue, appeared on her forehead brightly. It was shining with brilliance. Then, she felt it, "Ryo's been hurt ...bad." She closed her eyes again, and tried to reach one of the girls, via telepathy. -"_Josephine? Can you hear me?"-_

-"Yeah, I can hear you Rekino. Are you okay?"-

-"Yeah, I'm fine. What happened to Ryo? Is he okay?"- Rekino could feel Josephine's resentment to answering the question. -_"Well?"-_

-"He's hurt Rekino. He's hurt bad. But, he's not the only one."-

-"Who else?"-

-"..........."-

-"Jo, tell me now."- 

Josephine could feel the anger in Rekino. _-"Well, there's Hana, Cye, and ...and ...Rowen."-_

Rekino didn't know what to say just then. Not only had her brother been hurt, but Hana, one of her Guardians, Cye, one of her and her brother's best friend, and Rowen, the one she cared for the most. Not knowing how to react, she just screamed.

__

-"WHAT?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"-

Josephine didn't want to die. Rekino sounded pissed. _-"Aw shit! Don't kill the messenger! That's all I am!-"_

Flash looked at Rekino confusingly, "What's going on, Rekino?"

"Some of the others have been hurt. Give me a minute," Rekino returned to her conversation with Josephine, _-"I'm not going to kill you, Jo. I wouldn't know what I would do without you if I did. Anyways, were you guys headed?"-_

Josephine let out a mental sigh. _-"We're going back to the house with the others. We should be there soon.-"_

-"Okay, Flash, Thunder, and I will be there soon. Take care, and watch for attacks."-

-"No shit sherlock! I'll see you when you get back. Catch ya on the flip side!-"

Rekino smiled, -_"Okay, girl! Adidas!"-_ She let go of the connection. She turned towards Flash and Thunder, "I've got some news. It seems like Ryo, Hana, Cye, and ...Rowen have been hurt. Thunder, can you go and heal them for me?"

Thunder didn't answer, he only nodded his head, and left back towards the house. That left Rekino and Flash alone in the woods. Flash looked at Rekino seriously, "Is it bad?"

Rekino nodded, "Josephine told me that Ryo was hurt pretty bad, but he's alive. As are the others, I hope and pray!" Just then, they both felt an evil presence. They turned towards the woods, and saw Mesu standing there with a smirk on his face. Rekino's eyes flashed, "You son-of-a-bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

Flash smirked, "Same goes for me too!"

Mesu laughed, "Well then, if you feel that strongly for me, I suggest you come and get me!" With that, Mesu ran into the woods.

"Let's get him!" Rekino started towards the evil demon, but Flash stopped her, "What's wrong?"

Flash's eyes narrowed, "I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should get back to the house," She said in a concerned voice.

"I don't know about you, but I'm rather pissed off! He's the one who sent those damn soldiers, and I feel like revenge! He hurt four of the people I care for the most! Now, if you'll excuse me Flash, I'm going to kill someone!" She took off towards the woods in a flash of light.

"Well, I guess she is pissed. Guess I better follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt," Flash said, and took off after Rekino.

*~*

Josephine was the first to come in the house. She was carrying Cye in her arms, and gently laid him on the couch. She wiped some of the blood from his head, and kissed it gently. Mia then walked in with Hana, Sage walked in with Ryo, and Kento walked in with Rowen.

"What are we going to do now?" Kento asked.

Amaya walked in after Kento, and shut the door behind her, "I guess we wait. Are Rekino and the others here?"

"No," Josephine said, "She, Flash, and Thunder took off a while ago to get into some of the action. She contacted me via telepathy. I told her what happened. She wasn't too happy to say the least."

Everyone turned towards Rowen, who seemed to be moaning and groaning in his unconscious sleep. He tossed and turned violently. Suddenly, his armor was shed, and he appeared in his subarmor. The others looked around and noticed that the same thing was happening to Cye and Ryo too. All except Hana were still in their full battle armor.

"What in all hell is going on?!" Sage asked. They all turned around when they heard the front door open. All eyes widened as the warrior stood in the doorway.

*~*

Rekino ran past the twigs and branches to get to Mesu. This bastard was about to find out what it was like when you made a Sanada mad. It wasn't going to be a pretty sight. Flash was beside Rekino. She had managed to catch up to Rekino without a problem. The female warriors continued to run, not stopping for anyone or anything.

Rekino sighed, "I'm sick of running! " She came to a stop, and brought out her hands, "Symbols of Life, Wisdom, Trust, and Justice, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Inferno, JIN!" Rekino's Lady Wildfire Armor shed, and she threw out her arms. In a flash of swirling cherry blossom petals, Rekino was wearing the Lady Guardian Armor of Inferno. The Spirit Swords of Fervor were sheathed at her side.

Flash smirked, "Rekino, you must REALLY be pissed!"

Rekino nodded, and then turned her attention back to finding Mesu, "MESU! I'm giving you to the count of TEN to get your demonic ass out here! If that time expires, I'm going to fry this whole area within a hundred mile radius!" Rekino shouted.

Flash couldn't help but laugh out loud. Rekino was one hell of a fighter. She had a temper too. 

Rekino frowned, "One…two…three…TEN!" Rekino powered up, and looked at Flash, "Hey Flash, light me!"

Flash looked confused for a moment, but understood what she said. She closed her eyes, and her symbol appeared on her forehead. Flash's hair started to fly behind her wildly. She increased Rekino's power when the temperature rose.

"Alright! Here we go!" Rekino started to feel the raw power flow through her veins. She jumped in the air, and brought the swords together. Then, she broke them apart, "SPIRIT FURY OF INFERNO!" A large pillar of fire shot it's way through the forest. It was so large, that it could've been viewed from outer space.

*~*

The others were at the house watching Thunder heal each of the wounded. He had already healed Ryo and Hana, and was working on Cye. All of the groups attention was diverted from Thunder when they heard a loud noise coming from the forest. The remaining Guardians knew that was Rekino using the Lady Inferno power.

"Holy Mary mother of God!" Kento screamed, "What is that?!"

"Dear cousin, that would be the Lady Armor of Inferno," Josephine stated, "You've seen it before. Why are you so surprised?"

Sage turned towards the others, "Girl, it's not like that. The power is HUGE! I mean, HUMONGEOUS!"

*~*

Rekino fell to the ground in a daze. Using the Lady Armor of Inferno wasn't easy for her. Considering she didn't use it as much as her brother did. She limped to the right, and Flash caught her, "Thanks. I owe you one, Flash."

"Don't mention it," Flash said. She turned her eyes upward, and grunted. Seems that Mesu had been up there the whole time. It was just an illusion, "Rekino, look up."

Rekino moved her eyes upward and saw Mesu floating above them. His face held a smirk of satisfaction, "I'm going to kill him!" She struggled to get out of Flash's grip, but didn't have enough strength too. They both heard Mesu's laughter.

"Well, well, well, I would like to thank you both for showing me the power of the Lady Inferno Armor. I had hoped you would do that. Now, with my mission accomplished, I will be going now. Ta ta!" Mesu vanished out of sight.

Flash grunted, and shook her head. This Mesu may just turn out to be a problem. She shifted her weight when Rekino went limp in her arms. She looked down and closed her eyes when the Lady Inferno Armor started to glow. Flash looked down and saw Rekino in the Lady Wildfire Armor again. She sighed, and whistled for Blaze. The wolf appeared beside her in no time.

__

-"Blaze, let her ride on your back. We need to get back to her house."- Flash said to her wolf. She placed Rekino on Blaze's back, and took off with at top speed. Blaze following beside her.

Mesu stood back in his castle, in his throne room, watching the giant wolf carry Rekino and Flash run beside him. He rubbed his chin as he mused to himself. "That new girl is fast… faster than any other being I have seen before.. I must know more about these strangers if I am to take over that mortal world.. He continued to watch them as they traveled through the woods at an alarming rate of speed. He was impressed, oh he was very impressed. 

Flash and Blaze made it back to the mansion and they took Rekino inside. By now Thunder had healed everyone else and they were moving around as if nothing had happened. Sage was wishing his healing powers were that strong. That was when they all noticed Flash, and the unconscious Rekino on Blaze's back. Rowen's eyes widened and he rushed over to them, gently taking Rekino into his arms. "What happened to her?!" he cried. "What son of a bitch did this to her?!" His temper was going up and he wanted to kill the one responsible.

"Rowen, calm down," Flash said, then she begin to explain everything that happened in the woods as they all gathered around. Once hearing about it, Rowen relaxed, but he was still slightly angry though. He took Rekino upstairs knowing rest would be the best thing for her.

Flash let out a sigh and sat down on the couch.

So much was going on right now it was hard to tell when it would all end. She glanced toward the Ronins and Ronin Guardians momentarily, seeing the battle scars on them. Not just on their bodies, but in their souls. They were all brave fighters, willing to put their lives on the line for each other and for those they were sworn to protect. It seemed almost amazing that there were more mystical warriors out there, but why hadn't Master Chinook say anything about it? she wondered. He surely would have known about them at least.

"Hey, Flash," Amaya called to her in soft voice. "you all right?"

Flash looked up, blinking a bit. Then she smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Amaya, I was just thinking that's all." Amaya nodded and let out a sigh and Flash cocked her head. "Something troubling you?" she asked.

"Just this whole thing with Mesu," the Ronin Guardian of Torrent said. "Sometimes, I wish that evil never existed. That everyone could have a heart."

Flash nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's too bad there are just some people who refuse to change at all no matter how much you want them to. I've learned in the past it's best to just accept things as they are, cause if we don't, it'll only be more hard on us since we're struggling against it."

Amaya blinked a bit. "Sounds wise in a way.

"I had a good mentor."

"Who was she?"

"He actually. He was a mystic who came from some land in this country here. He had the ability to see the future, could fight very well, he could take any herb and use it for healing. He trained us Warriors and taught us everything we know, and showed us about our armors. He even taught me how to control my pyrokinesis."

"Control? You mean you couldn't before?"

Flash shook her head. "No. Before any time I got upset, extremely excited, or mad a fire would appear. One time I got angry and upset I set my kitchen on fire back in America.. and .." Flash paused as she was regretting something, "I almost set my dad on fire."

Amaya stared at her shock, but with somber. She felt sorry for the American girl. True she could see a warrior's spirit inside the girl and leadership skills, she could also see something else. Something she couldn't explain and something that Flash may not tell her or anyone else for that matter.

Thunder was resting on the sofa across from them, feeling exhausted now as he had been healing almost all day it seemed. Hana watched him from nearby, but he never once glanced her way. Every few minutes his eyes would close then reopen as if he was afraid to sleep or would be embarrassed if he fell asleep on their couch. She glanced over at Flash who was talking with Amaya.

"So um.. where do you guys plan on staying?" she asked when Amaya finished saying whatever she had said to Flash.

Flash shrugged. "We were thinking of staying at some motel in Tokyo," she said.

"Are you nuts?" Hana asked waving her hands around for added emphasis. 

"Possibly," Flash said with a slight smile. "But we really don't have no choice though.

"Wait right there," Hana said, then went off to find Mia.

Flash watched her go, then glanced toward Thunder. She could tell he was sleeping by the way he was still and breathing quietly. A smile came to her lips. It would be good for Thunder to get some sleep, and she was hoping that he would be able to sleep peacefully for once. 

Rowen came back downstairs with his hand in his hair. His face was pale, and he looked distraught. He made his way down the stairs, and sat in an empty recliner. He was in thought that he didn't notice Ryo talking to him, "I'm sorry, Ryo. What did you say?"

"I said, how is Rekino?" Ryo asked again, "She looked pretty tired when she was brought in here."

"Yeah," Flash interrupted, "She used the Lady Inferno Armor …or whatever it's called. Seemed that it wiped her out after she used it!"

Just then, Hana came bounding into the room with a big grin on her face, "Guess what?"

Sage threw up his hands, "I give up! What Hana?" He smiled at his Guardian's face.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny, Sage," Hana turned to Flash, "I talked to Mia, and she said that you and Thunder could stay here until you have to leave!"

"Really?" Flash asked, a little confused.

"Yes really," Mia said as she came into the room, "If you think about it, the fight with Mesu may take a while. So, you guys can stay here until the fight is over with; however, you must attend the school we go to."

Josephine groaned, "Man, school sucks!"

"It does to you," Rowen said, "I actually enjoy it."

"Yeah, only you would say that, Rowen. Mister 250 IQ!" Kento said.

"Okay, here's the agreement," Mia said, "Flash and Thunder will stay here. Tomorrow, they'll get enrolled in the school system. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good to me," Flash said.

Ryo stood up, "Okay, it's settled then. Flash and Thunder will stay here," He turned towards Flash, "Wake Thunder up, and I'll show you two to the guest rooms. Some of us will have to bunk together."

Rowen pointed something out, "Rekino wants to sleep with me tonight. She told me earlier that she doesn't want to be alone."

Ryo glared at his friend, "Touch her in any sexual way, I'll kick your ass."

Rowen nodded, and walked up the stairs. Hana agreed to bunk with Sage, Josephine with Kento, Amaya with Cye, and Mia would bunk with Ryo. The Lady of Strata was letting Thunder and Flash use her room.

"Alright, let's hit the hay! I'm rather bushed," Kento said.

All warriors nodded. Flash woke up Thunder, and told him the situation. He acknowledged the charity. He and Flash walked up the stairs, and into Mia's room. All of the warriors slept peacefully. Awaiting the battles ahead of them: School and Mesu.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: We know we don't own RWs! But we do own our characters! Don't steal them! 

**Peace Is Threatened**

**Chapter 7.**

Thunder was dreaming again. It was the same horrendous dream he had been having for months since his captivity in Tophet. He remembered the battle they had, then mostly everyone got knocked out including himself. When he had awoken, he found himself in a cold damp cell that was no bigger than a walk in closet. The floor had been harder than ground itself and in some places it was wet. It was dark with very little light in the cell at all. He remembered wearing a cast iron collar, which he was chained to the wall by. His wrists bore manacles, which kept his arms from stretching far apart, and his ankles bore shackles, which kept his feet from stretching far apart. He couldn't move very far at all. It hadn't been long after he had awoken when Tutock appeared. And he just as ugly as Thunder remembered him. 

"Finally awake I see," Tutock's eyes flashed as he stared down at the Warrior. Thunder glared at him with hatred and tried to get loose. But it was futile to do so. Tutock had laughed a cold cruel laugh that still rings in Thunder's ears today. Not long after Tutock had first appeared then when the real terror began. He had been beaten with chains, sticks, and whips. He had been attacked by what Guardians that had been not been injured and out cold, he had been forced to heal those that had been knocked out, only to receive beatings from them as well. And the beatings would usually last for two hours straight in which afterward Thunder would gladly welcome unconsciousness. He hardly got sleep, as he would always be forced awake and beaten more. He had been fed only stale bread and stale water, and a night when he was finally left alone; he would shiver violently in his cell and try to reach his friends through the mind link, only to discover that Tutock had somehow blocked him. For days on end he had suffered countless tortures, from being hanged, stretched apart, covered in rubber and electrocuted as rubber was his weakness, to being drowned, beaten, thrown to the wild creatures, to almost every cruel treatment imaginable. And always the dreams seem to get worse and worse.

Thunder tossed and turned on his bed, wanting to wake up from this dream to get away from it all, but somehow he was unable to get awake. Then suddenly his eyes snapped open and he was gasping heavily, hearing the loud thumping of his heart against his chest. It was dark all around him, and he was near panic, as he couldn't remember where he was and was still thinking he was in Tutock's dungeon. It took a few minutes to realize he was actually safe, but still he could not calm down.

He glanced toward his right and saw that Flash was asleep. He didn't want to wake her up with his nightmare. Why bother telling her the same dream again? He climbed out of bed, realizing he was trembling and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. When he felt he was able to stand up right without shaking he slowly headed out the door, moving very silently as he did so. He glanced around the darkened hall, then found the stairs and headed down them and went right out the door and stood on the porch. 

It was becoming dawn, as the sun slowly began to peek over the horizon. The air was a bit chilly, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Dew covered the ground and everything seemed peaceful as a few birds began to chirp their morning song. But he could not join in the peacefulness. He let a sigh out, thinking that some meditation would be good right now and was wondering just where a good spot would be. He looked around, and then he saw Rekino jogging standing a few feet away from the house, doing some leg stretches. He watched her for a few minutes, not really thinking of anything. He watched her straighten up and then suddenly began to jog around the property.

Thunder let out a sigh and slowly walked down the steps. The need to meditate was strong now, and so he let his spirit guide him to a place where he could.

*~*

Rekino was half way around the house now when she noticed a figure walking alone away from the house. She blinked and frowned as she recognized it was Thunder. Where was he going? She wondered. Didn't he know they had school in one hour? Then she was worried. Was he okay? He looked so downcast. She bit her lip, watching him disappear over the hill.

*~*

At 6:30 A.M. everyone started to get up. Sage and Hana both called first on both bathrooms and it was a wrestling match between Hana and Josephine and for Sage and Kento. In the event it turned out that Mia got in one bathroom, and Cye got in the other bathroom, leaving the other four to groan.

Rekino walked into the front door, and up the steps. She sweatdropped when she saw her four friends fighting over the bathroom again. She heard the water running in one, and figured Mia or Cye got it to before they did, "Guys …what are you doing?" They were now playing rock, papers, and scissors.

"Well," Hana started, "Mia and Cye got to the bathrooms before we did. So, when they get out, we're seeing who's gonna go next."

"Yeah," Sage said, "And it's going to be me!"

"No me!" Josephine said.

"I wanna go in though! I need it!" Kento whined.

"Kento," Rekino said, "What you need is some beauty sleep, not a bath."

Everyone stopped playing their game to look at Rekino. She was laughing at their faces. Amaya came out of her room when she heard Rekino tell that to Kento, "Rekino, he's just fine the way he is."

"Thank you Amaya!" Kento said.

Rekino sighed, and walked down the hall, leaving her friends to finish their game. She peeked in to check on Rowen, who was still asleep. She smiled to herself, and made her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

*~*

Not long after Rekino had gone upstairs, Thunder returned to the house, feeling semi better. He didn't see Flash around, but figured she was either practicing or doing something else. He saw mostly everyone in uniforms and remembered that he and Flash had left their uniforms at their hotel. They would have to get them soon. Then the front door open and Flash walked in. She had gotten up not long ago and had raced down to the motel. Thunder was relieved to see their duffle bags with everything they would need.

"Good thing you have a good memory," Thunder said as he took his black duffle bag from her. It was the second time he had spoken since being there which shocked the others, but Flash.

Flash just smirked. "My memory's like an elephant's. I never forget."

"Sometimes," Thunder said quietly, "sometimes, I wish I could forget." He turned and headed up the stairs, leaving Flash to frown after him.

*~*

At seven in the morning, it seems that everyone had woken up. Josephine, Kento, Sage, and Hana seemed to get the bathroom, Cye, Mia, and Amaya were cooking breakfast, Flash and Thunder were sitting at the table with Ryo, who was studying for a health test, and Rowen was still in the bed. Rekino came down the stairs in her white blouse and black skirt. She had her tennis shoes in her hand, and a white ribbon in her other hand. She jumped down the stairs with her book bag across her back. The Lady of Wildfire walked into the kitchen, and sat at the table to put on her shoes.

"Hey sis," Ryo said looking up from his book, "Ready for school?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Rekino said. She looked at what her brother was doing, and she laughed, "Weren't you suppose to study that this weekend?"

"Hey! I didn't have time!" Ryo said, "Besides, you never study."

"I can't help that I pass all my classes without studying. It's just a gift," Rekino said, and fixed the ribbon in her hair. Some of her hair got tangled in Rowen's class ring that was on her left finger.

"Breakfast is served," Cye said, and placed the plates with eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes on the table, "Eat up."

At the mention of food, Josephine and Kento came bounding down the stairs and into the kitchen. The pulled their chairs out, and dug into the food.

"Whoa! Slow down their sonic the hedgehog!" Flash said, "Leave some for other people."

Everyone, except Rowen, sat down and had a decent breakfast. Rekino didn't eat much. She never really had the stomach for breakfast. When 7:15 A.M. rolled around, everyone was almost ready to go. Flash looked at Rekino with an eyebrow raised.

"Where's Rowen?" Flash asked, "Shouldn't he be down here?"

Everyone laughed. Mia spoke for the warrior she was destined to guard, "Rowen gets up on his own time. That's why he has his own car. He usually slows us down of a morning."

Flash grinned. The gears in her head started to turn, and a light bulb appeared above her, "Well, that's about to change," She headed up the stairs.

The others just looked at each other confusingly. They sat down on the couch to wait for Flash, and then it hit them. She was attempting to wake Rowen up. May the Ancients help be with her. No one could get Rowen Hashiba up in the morning.

*~*

Flash walked silently into Rowen's room, seeing him asleep on the bed. He looked so peaceful there. But that peacefulness would come to an end. She silently walked over to him and stood there for several seconds, and then suddenly she pounced. **"BONZAI!!!!!" **She jumped right on his bed with the strength of a tiger, and Rowen went flying out of bed and right into the dirty laundry basket in the room. Flash calmly hopped down off the bed, as Rowen's eyes were wide open with shock. He felt as if he had been blown across the room, but without injury. He found himself slumped in the clothesbasket with the blanket around him. He watched in shock as Flash walked past him and out the door. 

"Okay, Rowen's up!"

Downstairs, the Ronins and Lady Ronin Guardians all looked at one another in disbelief. No way Rowen could be up. They watched her come downstairs, followed by Rowen a few minutes later. The blue haired genius was more than wide-awake which was a shock to all of them.

"Morning, Rowen," Rekino said sweetly at him. Then she leaned toward Flash and asked quietly, "How did you do it?"

"I jumped on the bed," Flash answered truthfully. Rekino blinked, then wondered out of everything they had tried why none of them had ever thought of that. Flash looked at her and grinned. "You think Rowen is bad, you should meet Shades. Anytime someone would wake her up, they would end up with a broken jaw or broken arm. Thunder and I were the only Warriors brave enough to wake her."

Rekino was shocked. "Yes, this Shades did seem worse than Rowen," She didn't ask any further questions. They had only so much time to get to school. 

By the time it was 7:15 A.M., everyone was dressed and ready to leave for school. Mia, Ryo, Cye, and Amaya were all riding in Mia's jeep. Rekino and Rowen were taking Rekino's red 4-Runner, and Hana, Sage, Kento, and Josephine was riding in Hana's Green Explorer Sport, while, Flash and Thunder were riding their motorcycles. Flash's motorcycle was a 1998 blue and white BMW, while Thunder's was a 1997 red and black BMW. Each motorcycle had matching helmets and a saddlebag on one side, perfect for carrying important things. As soon as they were all ready, they all drove off to Hana High School.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: We know we don't own RWs! But we do own our characters! Don't steal them! 

**Peace Is Threatened**

**Chapter 8.**

Rekino and Rowen got out of her 2002 Red 4-Runner, and walked up to the school hand-in-hand. They were following behind the others hearing Flash talk about her parody of waking Rowen up. The Ronin of Strata held a scowl on his face as he heard Flash and the others laughing. There were other ways to wake him up.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rekino asked her boyfriend of six months, "You seem a little down in the dumps."

Rowen put on a smile, "I'm tired. I didn't expect to be hurtled off of my bed, and into my dirty clothesbasket. That isn't how to wake me up."

Rekino kissed Rowen's hand lightly, "Then how do you expect us to wake you up? We've tried everything," Rekino gasped when Rowen stopped and kissed her on the lips, "What was that for?"

Rowen smiled smugly, "You could always do that."

Rekino smiled, and kissed him again. She pulled back and was going to say something when a familiar voice caught her attention. It was Brock Smith and his gang of football players. She frowned. Brock picked on all of the non-popular people, smart ones, and foreign people. He was rather sweet and Mia, Hana, and herself. He didn't like Amaya cause she was French, and he didn't like Josephine cause he said she was fat. His favorite thing to do was to hit on girls, and pick on Rowen.

"Hey there, geek!" Brock called out to Rowen, "Ready for a five days of utter torture from me?"

Rowen ignored Brock, and grabbed Rekino's hand. He started to walk away with his girlfriend. He didn't feel like being around the jock right now. He had others things to think about. They made it into the school, with Brock on their tails. The bell hadn't rung yet, so he had time to go with Rekino to her locker on the junior hall. 

"Rowen, why do you let him do that to you? You know he just wants to get under your skin," Rekino said. She put in her combination, and grabbed her English 11 book, "I wish that I could just get one good punch in on him."

"I know," Rowen said, and kissed Rekino's neck, "So do I. You know I don't resort to violence in school. That just gets people in trouble." Rowen saw Mia and the others at their lockers, and waved to them. He also knew that Brock was still behind him. -_"What does he want?"-_ Rowen thought.

Rekino closed her locker just when the bell rang to start school, "Well, it seems that another five days of listening to teachers ramble has just started. You better get to your locker before you're late," Rekino said, "I'll see you at lunch."

Rowen smiled, "Okay, baby," He bent down a couple of inches and gave Rekino a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Rekino said, and kicked him in the butt as he was walking away, "You better run. Your locker's on the other side of the school," Rekino saw Rowen smile and he picked up his pace.

The Lady of Wildfire made her way to her first period class, Honors English 11, which she had with Hana. Rekino made it the whole way without one pervert touching her. She never told Rowen about that. She was about to walk in when Brock stepped in her way. She frowned, "What do you want, Smith?"

Brock put a hand in his hair and smoothed it back, "You know what I want," He said.

Rekino rolled her eyes. This was everyday for her, "Well, sorry to say, I'm not for sale. I've already been bought. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend to," Rekino tried to moved around the lug, but it was no use. He was blocking the way completely, "Please move."

Brock gave a smug smile, and put his hands on Rekino's waist, "Why don't you dump that geek Hashiba and got out with a real man?" He said, and leaned down to kiss her, but a voice stopped him.

"Kiss her, and you're a dead man walking."

Rekino sighed happily. She turned around and saw her older brother standing there with his arms crossed. He had his health book with him, "Ryo!"

"I said to let her go, Smith," Ryo growled, "There are plenty of other sluts you can go and have a good time with. Sadly enough, my sister isn't one of them."

Rekino didn't feel Brock letting her go, so she pushed him back, and ran into her classroom. Ryo, on the other hand, stayed there with his eyes lock on the jock. He moved closer, and spoke to Brock with authority, "I don't want to see you EVER touching her that way again, Smith. If I do, you won't walk for a whole year."

"Is that a threat, Sanada?"

Ryo smiled, "No, it's a promise," Ryo walked into Rekino's class, and saw Hana comforting his sister. Who seemed to be a little bit shaken up, "You okay, Rekka?"

Rekino breathed in a little air, "Yeah, I'll be okay as soon as I can kick his sorry keister! I'm sick of him!"

Hana looked at the clock on the wall, "You better head on out of here, Ryo. You don't want to be late and get detention again for tardiness," Hana smiled at her comrade, "I'll take care of her."

Ryo nodded, and headed out the door. Once he was gone, Hana looked at Rekino softly, "What did he do? What did Brock do this time?"

*~*

Flash and Thunder were in the main office filling out the registration forms. After that, they would receive their schedules for the first semester of school. Both of them thought that the Japanese school system was much different from theirs. Flash looked up and saw the flyer for basketball tryouts. They were that Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. The Firestarter Warrior smiled. That was a must.

Thunder was filling out his form and noticed the question about sports. He checked yes, and put down Kendo. He would find out later if they had a Kendo Club so he could join. After he finished his form, he sat down in one of the chairs and waited for Flash to finish hers. He acknowledged the presence of the principal as he handed Thunder his schedule.

"Welcome to Hana High School. We are happy to have you here," The principal said, and left to go greet Flash.

Thunder looked down at his schedule and read over what he was taking. He had Health first period, English 11 second period, Algebra III/Trig third period, Biology fourth period, lunch fifth period, History 11 sixth period, and weightlifting for Kendo seventh period. He was happy that they had a Kendo Club here now, but he wasn't happy about English. That was one of his worst subject. He looked up and saw that Flash had gotten her schedule as well, "What do you have?"

Flash smiled at her friend, "Well, I have Science, Math, History, English, Lunch, Health, and Weightlifting for a sport," Flash said, "You know, I kinda like this schedule."

Thunder nodded, "Yeah, mine's okay."

Flash smiled at her friend again, "I guess we better go ahead and go to class. We have to get our books and all. I guess I'll have Rekino take us to the mall to get our supplies," Flash said as she and Thunder headed out of the office.

"Yeah," Thunder sighed, "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye," Flash said, and walked in a different direction than Thunder. She walked to her locker, which was on junior hall, and tried out her combination. With luck that way it was, he locker wouldn't budge open, "Just great. I have a bogus locker!"

"Need help with that?" A masculine voice asked from behind her. It was Sage.

Flash turned around, "No! I can get it open! What are you doing out of class?"

Sage smiled, "I have a pass out of class. I had to talk to the administration."

"About…?" Flash asked.

Sage smiled, "About Brock Smith," His eyes turned cold when he remembered what Ryo told him Brock did to Rekino. Sage thought of Rekino as a little sister, and hated to see others do things to her, "A fair warning, Flash, if you see Brock, turn and go. He's a walking sex machine, and he'll do anything just to get a girl in bed with him."

"Oh, don't you worry," Flash said, "I'm not the one to be hit on. Besides, I thought you were the walking sex machine," Flash and Sage both laughed. She finally managed to get her locker open, and Sage was nice enough to show Flash to her first period class. Once there, she thanked him, "Thanks, Sage!"

Sage smiled, "No problem. I have to get back to my Government class. I'll see you later, Flash," He smiled, and walked off.

*~*

Thunder found his locker with little trouble. It was all the way at the end of the school toward the west wing. His locker was number 32. He read the combination off the slip of paper he had, then turned to the lock and started to twist the dial in the order he was suppose to. The locker gave a little trouble first, but with a bit of persuasion it opened. He hung his jacket inside, then got out his trapper keeper from his back pack and put his back pack away and shut the locker again, redoing the combination lock so it would stay locked. He checked his schedule and saw he had Health first, then set off to find the class. It didn't take him long to find it as it wasn't too far from his locker. He went inside and immediately a hush fell over the class. Thunder grimaced as almost every female eye seemed to gaze at him. Not here too, he thought, with a groan to himself. He headed to the teacher's desk to give him his schedule so he could be marked in the attendance book.

The teacher, and elderly man in his 50s with graying hair and round framed glasses took the new boy's schedule and checked it over, then marked him in the book.

From the back of the class Ryo sat watching Thunder. He shook his head as he noticed how almost every single girl was staring at the new boy, practically drooling on their desks at the sight of him. The bearer of Wildfire shook his head. Oh yeah, Thunder was gonna have a nice time here at Hana High. And he was thinking that sarcastically. He watched Thunder receive a health book to use for now, and was given a seat in the third row, fourth desk that was diagonal from Ryo. 

Thunder kept a groan inward, as he knew he was being stared at. He did what he was best for. He ignored them and paid attention as the teacher whose name was Mr. Zubyck got started on today's lesson. The class paid attention, including the girls who had been gazing at Thunder, although there were a few that stole glances at him out of the corner of their eyes.

"Today's lesson begins on muscles in motion," Mr. Zubyck begin. He begin to teach the lesson, starting with physical movement. The class paid attention and wrote down notes, and then they were given a set of vocabulary words to copy down and write the definition to each word. There were twenty words to look up altogether and it would keep the class busy for the next fifteen minutes or so. "When you are done with the vocabulary read pages 231 to 238 in your text books, then do the review questions on page 239."

With that said Mr. Zubyck sat down behind his desk and allowed the students to get to work.

*~*

Flash was listening to her Science teacher speak about the Aldebaran, which was a red giant star located in the Taurus constellation. Flash paid attention and wrote down notes as the rest of the class did.

On the other side of the class was the very same Brock Smith. He had seen Flash come in and liked the way she looked. He had to have her and it would only be a matter of time before he had Rekino, despite what her brother said. And he would have Geek face eating the dirt off his shoes in a matter of time.

Lunchtime rolled around sometime later and Flash and Thunder were glad they had lunch with the Ronins and Lady Ronin Guardians. At least they knew them; in fact, they were the only ones they did know. They sat together as a group at one of the cafeteria tables. Ryo sat next to Mia, Rowen sat next to Rekino, Cye sat next to Josephine, Kento sat next to Amaya, Sage sat next to Hana, and Thunder sat next to Flash. Everyone had their lunches now and were all getting ready to eat.

"So how's your first day here?" Josephine asked the new students as she bit down into her peanut butter sandwich.

"It's good actually," Flash said, licking some mayonnaise off her fingers. "My teachers are all nice and the students are friendly enough. Course," she sweatdropped a little bit, then finished her sentence, "I had to stuff a few boys into the lockers because they called me _babe_." She wrinkled her nose at the word. 

The others just stared at her, eyes all wide as they could hardly believe what she had said.

"You stuffed them in the lockers?" Rekino said slowly as she just stared at the American. Flash nodded seriously, then shrugged. 

"I hate it when men call me babe," she said as she sipped her milk.

"Apparently," Ryo commented. 

Sage then made a mental note to himself not to call Flash babe or even say the word around her.

It seemed like Thunder was the only one who wasn't surprised, but he hadn't spoke up yet. In fact it seemed he hardly ever spoke.

"So um what about you, Thunder?" Cye asked as he looked toward the quiet blond.

Thunder shrugged. "It's been okay," he said. "I just wish the girls in my class would stop staring at me."

Sage just stared. What guy wouldn't want a bunch of girls staring at him? He wondered. Lunch continued on for them and ended as always. The students begin to throw away their garbage or and return their trays to the cafeteria. As they were all heading out to return to their classes, Brock Smith suddenly blocked Flash. She stared at him hard in the eyes, never flinching, never looking away. "Can I help you?" she asked in annoyed voice. It was obviously he was up to no good.

Rekino stopped and looked back, seeing the trouble Flash was in. She was about to go over there and slug the jerk, but decided to wait and see what her friend would do.

"Actually you can," Brock sneered as he crossed his arms. "What's your name?"

"Who wants to know?" Flash asked, never changing her tone of annoyance.

"I do."

"Hrm, don't know any "I do"," Flash said sarcastically. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class." She pushed past him, and then suddenly felt him grab her arm and pull her back a bit.

"Listen babe…"

Flash's eyes suddenly flashed and she turned her head and snarled at him. "_Babe_?" In no time at all, she suddenly lifted him up by his shirt and threw him head first into the trashcan, causing it to knock over, garbage spilling all over him. He stared up in shock at the American who glared back down at him, literally seeing flames in her eyes, and for one moment he was scared.

"Don't ever call me babe, got it?" After seeing him nod his head once, Flash stormed away. 

Rekino and Rowen followed, both laughing their heads off as Thunder followed behind, staying silent as usual. No doubt this would be the talk of Hana High now.

Brock watched them go as he climbed to his feet, glaring at their backs. He would make them all pay, starting with the Geek.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: We own only our own characters, not the Ronins.**

**Peace Is Threatened.**

**Chapter 9.**

Mesu paced back and forth in his throne room, grumbling and cursing. He was getting impatient with how slow the way things were going and was eager to strike now. Yet he knew to defeat his enemies he would have to know them. And so far he knew little about them, and he knew nothing at all about the newcomers. He sighed in irritation, and then whirled around when he heard the doors open. "Yes! What have you to report!"

The soldier bowed low to him. "My lord, (*Firestorm pauses to gag herself*) I have found something very interesting about the newcomers."

"Well, what is it?! I have no time for waiting!"

"The girl's full name is Flash Dawn Michaels. She was born in San Francisco, California in America on August 19th, 1985. She has pyrokinesis, sire. She was born with it. She also bears an armor known as the Firestarter armor. It's made from her own power and it cannot be contained, nor controlled. She is the fastest being out there so far and one of the strongest. She is trained in several forms of martial arts and has a high degree black belt in each of them. I have learned she leads a group of powerful fighters called Warriors, each one bearing an armor. There are eight altogether, and they all come from different parts of the world. All had a dream or a vision of impending doom falling upon Firestarter's country and all gathered there together to find one another. All of them were trained by a Mystic known as Chinook who came from this country and traveled to America to find the Warriors and ready them for the battle."

"And what of the boy who is with the girl?" Mesu demanded, highly interested in all of this.

"The boy's full name is Thunder Kioto Copiel. Supposedly he was born on a traveling ship, the only child of his parents, in Bonn, Germany. When he was eight years old, they couldn't take care of him anymore and sent him to a military school where he trained for over eight years. When he was fourteen he too had the vision, but it would be another few months before the officials would allow him to leave. He bears the armor of Storm, and he can heal any wound there is, no matter how it is caused, and he can raise the dead back to life if they are killed by force. And he himself cannot die by force."

Mesu's eyes lightened up and he smiled wickedly. "Very interesting," he said, and then he thought of something and looked at his soldier. "Have they any weaknesses?"

"I have not found out yet, sire."

"Well, get to it!" Mesu ordered. "I want to know everything! And hurry!"

The soldier bowed and vanished, and Mesu turned, rubbing his hands together. "Soon, everything will fall into place. Rekino and that boy will be mine, the Ronins and that other girl will be dead, and I will rule the world!" His laughter echoed throughout the castle. 

*~*

Brock sat in his Biology and Science class that he had with Kento and Ryo. He occasionally stole glances at Ryo and muttered curses under his breath. The football jock kept thinking of how he could get Flash, but get Rekino at the same time. He stopped paying attention to the teacher and focused all his thoughts on Ryo, Rowen, Rekino, and Flash.

_If I could just Sanada and Hashiba out of the way, then Rekino would be all mine. With Flash, I'd have to persuade her with my charm._ His eyes narrowed. _I'll get to Sanada first. That will be easier said than done, but it can happen. Then, geek boy will get it next. After school today will be the day I beat him. Oh, and I'll enjoy it too._

Ryo was on the other side of the room staring at Brock. The bastard kept looking at him in an odd way. He didn't like it one bit. He made up his mind and decided to go straight to Rowen's locker after school to tell him what was going on. He felt bad though. He knew it was Rekino's place to tell her boyfriend, but if she wouldn't then he would. _Guess I'm just an overprotective big brother._

*~*

Back in the castle, Mesu was watching the Ronins, Lady Guardians, Flash, and Thunder attending school. He was about to give up hope on finding a weakness in any one of them, but something caught his attention. He turned the screen back to Wildfire and Hardrock's class. He smirked and started to laugh hideously. There was going to be a change in the game plan. And it would happen with that young man in Wildfire's class, Brock Smith.

Mesu grasped the orb that held the image. Then, he started to glow with black energy. He shot his powers out at Brock, and concentrated on entering the boys mind. Once there, Mesu made sure that Brock couldn't think of anything except what he wanted.

*~*

Brock had been forming a game plan when his head started hurting. He tried to ignore it, but the pain grew. It grew immensely. He laid his head down on his desk to try and sort things about, but nothing seemed to be happening except the pain growing.

"Mr. Smith," The teacher said, "Mr. Smith, please sit up."

Brock tried to raise his head, but the pain came back with a vengeance. He stayed where he was, half sitting/half laying. The teacher started to get irritated, and walked over to Brock, "Mr. Smith, are you feeling alright?"

Brock shook his head, "I don't feel well."

The teacher placed a hand on Brock's forehead and pulled it back quickly. He was burning up. The teacher walked over to his desk, and started to write his student a pass to the nurse.

Brock, on the other hand, wasn't having a day in paradise. His head kept getting worse, and he was afraid to move. He saw the teacher walk over to him, and handed him the pass, "Go and see the nurse."

"I don't think I can move," Brock said.

"Fine," the teacher was getting rather agitated, "Mr. Sanada, Mr. Rei Faun, please help Mr. Smith to the nurse's office."

Ryo and Kento both nodded, and walked over to Brock's desk. They each grabbed an arm, and helped the football player out of his desk. He staggered a bit once he was up.

"Easy there, big guy," Ryo said. He and Kento started to walk out of the classroom with Brock. The nurse's office was down the hall, and it didn't take them long to get Brock inside and treated to.

*~*

Mesu's laughing was now uncontrollable. He kept sending more power to Brock. That way, possessing him would be much easier when he was weak. He powered up and sent another wave of energy towards the high school student. This was much too easy. Soon, he would be able to possess the human, but with his permission of course. (*Winter: When did the evil guys get to be so polite?*)

"Now, let me enter his tiny little brain," Mesu concentrated on sending his image to Brock. In a matter of seconds, he was there. _Brock Smith._

*~*

Brock had been in the nurse's office for about ten minutes when something caught his attention. He closed his eyes and saw a man with long black hair, and green eyes. The man called out his name. _What do you want?_

_I'm here to make a deal with you._

Brock raised an eyebrow_ Who are you? What do you want with me?_

_Allow me to introduce myself now. My name is Mesu, and I am the leader of the Ancient Dynasty. As for the deal, I'm here to give you some things that you might want._

_Yeah, like you would know. Listen, I'm not here to chitchat with you._

Mesu smirked_ Well then; I can see you don't want these two women._ An image of Rekino and Flash appeared on the left side of Mesu. _By that then, you don't want these to men out of your way._ Another image appeared on the right side of Mesu of Rowen and Ryo.

Brock stopped his thoughts for a moment. How had Mesu known about those four? He collected his thoughts and decided that joining Mesu wouldn't be a bad idea. _Okay, I'll make the deal with you._

_Good,_ Mesu smirked,_ Now, all you have to do is close your eyes, and concentrate on those four. Let your hatred power your thoughts._ Mesu smirked;_ Now, I'll give you my power._ In a blinding flash of light, the whole area the two were in was engulfed. Mesu' body shot straight into Brock's, and the high school teen screamed out in pain.

*~*

Rekino made her way down to the hall. She was going to the nurse's office. Her knee had started acting up again, and she needed her medication to take. She couldn't afford to ignore it again. The sectional track meets were less than a week away, and she wasn't going to miss them!

The Lady of Wildfire made her way into the nurse's office, and saw Ryo and Kento in two of the seats that were in the office. On the other side of them were two beds for sick people. The door was closed, so the nurse must've been in with someone. She smiled at her friends, "Hey Ryo, Kento, what are you guys doing here?"

Ryo looked up and saw his little sister in the doorway. He smiled. Rekino always knew to drop in, "We brought someone up here, sis."

Kento laid back into the chair, "I honestly don't know why we helped him. He's just an ass anyways," He scrunched his nose when Rekino sat down in his lap, "Um …what are you doing?"

"Aw, Kento Rei Faun, I thought that you would enjoy a woman sitting in your lap. What's the matter? Afraid of little ole me?"

Kento shook his head, "I'm not afraid of you! I'm afraid of big ole Ryo for one. He's your brother, and I'm afraid of Rowen too. You're his girlfriend. I don't mess with other people's property."

"That's good to hear," A voice said, "At least I know I can trust you alone with her, Kento."

All eyes turned towards the door, and saw Rowen standing there. He was leaning against the doorframe. He was smiling at his girlfriend, rather seductively, "Now, I thought that you would never cheat on me, Rekka," Rowen had found out about what Brock had did to Rekino earlier today via Sage. He was on the angry side about that.

Rekino got up out of Kento's lap, and stood in front of him instead. She looked at her boyfriend, and nodded for him to come over to her. He did just that, "I'm sorry Rowen."

Rowen smiled, "It's okay. What are you doing up here?"

"My ankle is acting up again. I'm going to take some of my medicine for it so I won't miss track practice and the sectionals," Rekino said, and sat down on one of the beds, "It's getting to where it hurts constantly. I'm scared that I might be damaging it more if I keep on running."

Rowen sat down next to Rekino, and put his arm around her shoulders. He felt Rekino place her head on his shoulder, "Tell you what. I'll take you to the doctor Saturday morning around eleven-thirty. How does that sound?"

"I like it," Rekino said, and kissed Rowen on the lips. She didn't let him French kiss her though, "Thanks."

On the other side of the door, Brock, now Mesu, was smirking evilly. So, Lady Wildfire's weakness was her knee and her love for Rowen. Now, all he had to do was find out Firestarter's weakness, and his plan could be set.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer: We own only our own characters, not the Ronins.**

**Peace Is Threatened.**

**Chapter 10.**

Before seventh period rolled around, all of the Lady Guardians, Rowen, Sage, Flash and Thunder had left to go to the gym. The coach had called in the nine teenagers. Ryo and Kento had Science that period while Cye had health, and they were still inside the school building. Also with the nine that were in the gym was Brock. He was watching the nine teenagers talking and chattering from the other side of the classroom.

Rekino had been on one of the computers checking her email. She logged into the yahoo website. (*Winter and Firestorm: YAHOOOO!!! *) She put in her user name and password, and continued with the website. Hana was receiving a back rub from Sage, Mia was finishing up some of her homework from Honors Algebra III, Amaya was writing on the board, Rowen was watching Brock from afar with a hawk's eye, and Josephine was practicing some of her moves with her volleyball. Thunder was reading a Kendo magazine, and Flash was bouncing a basketball.

Brock was sitting on the other side of the room watching Rekino and Flash. His insides started to turn at the thought of those two. They were beautiful women. Each had great looking bodies, and he couldn't wait to get his hands on both of them. Suddenly, Mesu's voice popped into his head.

_You know what you have to do._

Brock smiled. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He got up, and walked over to Rekino, and sat down in one of the chairs at another computer. He smiled at the woman next to him, "Hey sexy."

Rekino's eyes turned cold, "Don't call me that."

"Fine," Brock said. He scooted closer to her while watching Rowen out of the corner of his eyes. The Strata warrior wasn't paying attention anymore. He was talking with Sage about something; however, Flash and Thunder were watching him.

Brock put his arm around Rekino, "What can I call you then?" He inquired with a hint of sultry in his voice.

"How about my name," Rekino said, "That's what I would like for you to call me."

Brock moved even closer to the lady, "Well then, Rekino, how about I should you what a real man can do?"

Rekino's eyes started to shine with anger. She stood up, which sent the chair flying behind her, and grabbed Brock's hand, "Leave …me …ALONE!" Rekino screamed. She backed away a few inches, "I'M TIRED OF YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She ran out of the classroom with Josephine, Amaya, Mia, and Hana hot on her tail.

Rowen had been talking with Sage when he heard his girlfriend scream. He glanced over at Rekino and saw her standing next to a sitting Brock. She was angry and her face was twisted with …annoyance. She suddenly stormed out of the classroom with the other Lady Guardians behind her.

Rowen saw Brock standing there with a look of victory on his face. He had never seen another man hit on his girlfriend before. What he just witnessed pissed him off beyond belief. Without warning, he walked over to Brock and punched him in the face.

Brock didn't have time to move when Rowen hit him. His face flew to the side, and he glared at the geek, "YOU'RE DEAD, HASHIBA!" Brock said, but was held back by Thunder, while Sage held Rowen back. The teacher walked in, and broke the fight up.

"Hashiba, Smith, Copiel, and Date, what the hell are you four doing?" Coach Davis asked.

Brock got lose of Thunder's grip and looked at the teacher, "Nothing sir. We were just arguing about something."

Coach Davis glared at the teens, "Don't let it happen again."

All of them nodded and watched the teacher leave. When he was gone, Brock turned towards Rowen, "You're going to pay for this, geek face," He said and walked out of the classroom. Flash decided to get into this asshole's mind, and followed him. Thunder went with her.

*~*

Rekino ran into the bathroom and locked herself in a stall. She was crying hard enough to where she couldn't breathe. When the door opened, she tried to stop, but it only made her cry harder.

"Rekino?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah" Rekino said.

"Don't let that jerk face upset you," Mia said.

"I'm not. He was just getting on my nerves. I don't know what he thought he was doing," Rekino said in a disgusted voice.

"I think he was trying to get laid, but that won't happen, I'll castrate his ass," Hana smiled.

"Hell yeah, I didn't like him from the start. I would love to cut his balls off. Wait what if he doesn't have balls?" Josephine laughed.

The others laughed. The thought of Josephine getting a hold of that pervert made Rekino smile.

"Jo, you really should start acting more like a girl," Amaya stated.

"What the hell are you talking about? I do act like a girl. I just like hanging out with guys and play football," Josephine said

"Good God," Hana said.

"Why do you like playing that rough stuff?" Amaya asked.

"DUH!! I play quarterback. What's in front of me? A guy's ass," Josephine smirked.

"Oh, I see your point," Rekino said.

*~*

Elsewhere, Flash and Thunder had followed Brock into the weight room. Thunder got a weird feeling from inside of the weight room. He was about to tell Flash something when he heard Coach Davis calling out to him.

"Guess you better go," Flash said, "Don't worry, I'll talk to the asshole inside."

Thunder nodded, "Be careful, I got this funny feeling about him."

Flash smiled, "I will," she watched Thunder leave, and opened the door to the weight room. She saw Brock standing next to the bar bells. It looked like he was having a fight with himself about something. She casually walked over to him. She got on guard when he turned around to face her. How had he known she was here?

"Brock," Flash started, "You know what you did was wrong."

"Yeah. I don't give a flying rat's ass what I did was wrong. I enjoyed it," Brock said.

"I thought that Ryo told you to leave Rekino alone," Flash said, her eyes growing cold.

"Flash," Brock said, "I don't care what Sanada told me," He moved closer to the woman, "In any case, how about I show you a good time, sweet thing," Brock said, and grabbed her hips. He then went to kiss her passionately.

Flash's power immediately went into action as she got pissed off. Brock felt his lips heat up, but thought nothing of it until they were burning hot. He backed away some, eyes wide at her. She was glaring at him heatedly, and then before he knew it, he felt a knee right between his legs, which brought him to his knees, gasping and groaning in pain.

"Kiss me again, and next time I'll burn them off," Flash warned in a low and dangerous voice. She sauntered past him, purposely stepping on his hand, which made him yell out in pain.

*~*

Rowen was worried about Rekino and could only hope the other Ronin Guardians were helping her to feel better. He wasn't really concerned about Brock's threat. He knew he could take the punk; he just didn't want to fight on school property. He had good standing grades, high academic achievements, and high expectations from his teachers and counselors. He didn't want to disappoint them, and he didn't want to disappoint himself. He headed to his Health Class and arrived within minutes. He took his seat next to Sage who was flirting with some girl who kept giggling like a little girl in Rowen's opinion. He let out a long frustrated sigh, which made Sage turn and look at him.

"You okay?" the Ronin of Halo asked in concern.

"No," Rowen replied. "I'm worried about Rekino. I can't believe that jerk said those things to her!"

Sage frowned deeply. "I know. It seems he's after her and Flash… And this whole thing worries me a lot."

"Same here," Rowen admitted. 

Cye walked in and sat across the room in his seat. He was mostly quiet and feeling worried about this whole deal with Mesu, but he didn't say much about it. Rowen and Sage didn't have to ask him anything through the mind link because they themselves were worried.

Flash walked in then and up to the teacher. She gave her schedule to her, and waited for her to mark her in, then received her textbook and was given a seat behind Sage. She had an angry look on her face, though it was carefully hidden from others, Sage and Rowen could sense it somehow.

"Flash, are you okay?" Sage asked in concern.

"No!" Flash growled. "That germ infested, sleezeball, rotten mouth infested, dirt bag scum ball, that has no respect to others or himself and would rather get laid every second he can get because he's a slut, tried to kiss me!" She grumbled again.

Both of the boys frowned deeply, including Cye who had overheard from where he sat. "When did this happen?" Rowen asked.

"About eight minutes ago."

All three Ronins frowned again, and wanted to ask what she had done to him, but that would have to wait. The bell had rang and class had just begun.

*~*

Mesu was watching everything from Brock's eyes. He had felt Brock's pain from when the girl Flash had burnt his lips and kneed him between the legs. He didn't understand why he had felt the pain. Possessing the boy he should have been protected from feeling blows or any other pain. He would have to ponder over this and figure this out; otherwise his plan would be ruined. He headed to Brock's next class, which was History and Geography. He sat a few seats away from Thunder, pretending to be paying attention to the lesson when in fact he was studying the boy not too far away from him. He was making plans at that moment, organizing them in his head. He would take Thunder first, then allow Brock to beat up Strata, then hopefully take Rekino and Flash. He smiled to himself, delighting in his own evilness. Soon it would be all over for the Ronins and the Lady Ronin Guardians. 

Thunder could sense something strange about Brock, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He kept his eyes focused on his History Book, reading about the Edo Period, which lasted from 1603 to 1867. It was interesting learning about the history of other cultures, and from what he learned of Tokugawa Ieyasu he had little respect for the man even if he was no longer alive. But right now Tokugawa was not on his mind. It amazed some people how he was able to study and learn about history without even trying or with having other things on his mind. Such as Mesu. He had been having a bad feeling all day but couldn't really place it. 

The teacher began the lesson having the students take down notes and write vocabulary words down. Soon the entire class was working in silence, though there were a few girls who sneaked glances over at Thunder before quickly returning to their work, hoping the teacher didn't catch them.

Time passed as the students worked and the teacher stayed at his desk, grading yesterday's homework. The only paper he would not be grading was Thunder's since there was no paper to grade. 

About five minutes before class ended, he assigned some homework, which required reading pages 213 to 235; doing the Review on page 236, then work on three worksheets. The class wrote down their assignments, and then the bell ran signaling the end of 6th period. The students gathered up their belongings, bid the teacher good-bye, and then left for their next class.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer: Must we say this every chapter? We don't own the Ronins. Happy?**

**Peace is Threatened**

**Chapter 11.**

Rowen walked down the second floor hallway, heading to his last class, which was Archery. He had weight lifting in that class and wanted to use it to vent off some frustration he had. The Gymnasium was downstairs on the first floor and he estimated it would take him ten minutes to get there with everyone crowding in the halls.

He could not believe that Brock had the nerve to do that to Rekino. He wished he could just lay in one punch to him, but Rowen didn't like to fight on school property, and sometimes fighting wasn't the answer, but what could he do? He was getting tired of Brock's attitude. He let out a sigh as he turned the corner that led to the stairwell, and right into Brock.

"Hello, Hashiba," Brock said with a sickening grin. There was something peculiar about his look, and if Rowen didn't know any better this could mean trouble. Before he had time to react, Brock slammed him hard against the lockers. His breath caught and he was amazed at the strength Brock seemed to possess. 

The blows came quick and hard, and Rowen barely had time to defend himself as punch after punch landed on his face, torso, stomach, and just about everywhere. Rowen tried to block Brock's attack, hoping that maybe one of the teachers would see what's going on. A crowd of students gathered around, some cheering Brock on, others encouraging Rowen to fight back, some demanding that Brock stop, and others were just watching quietly. 

Finally Brock did a roundhouse kick to Rowen's head, and the Ronin of Strata flew back against the lockers and fell face forward to the floor. As he flew back, the necklace the Rowen wore fell off. Rekino's ring shimmered in the fluorescent light as it came off of the necklace and into the floor next to Rowen's unconscious body. He made no movement and looked pretty much dead. Brock grinned in triumphant and made his way through the crowd who stared in disbelief at the injured school genius lying unconscious on the floor.

"Someone get help!" A girl screamed. Two boys turned and ran down the hall, looking for the nearest teacher. Brock continued down the hall, laughing to himself at what he had done to Rowen Hashiba.

*~*

Mia was on the tennis court hitting balls back and forth from the machine while the coach was watching her. Suddenly, she got this strange feeling that something was wrong with her partner in arms. She stopped concentrating and started to concentrate on Rowen. She didn't see a tennis ball flying straight for her head, and the ball made contact right between her eyes.

"Mia!" Mrs. Gardner said. She ran over to her star play, "Are you alright?"

Mia shook her head a bit. She could feel a headache forming. She looked at her coach, "Yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"That's okay," Mrs. Gardner said.

Mia grabbed her tennis racket that had fallen out of her hands. She got ready to hit some more balls; however, her mind kept going back to her partner in arms. Was his okay? She could only pray that he would be.

*~*

Rekino had finished lacing up her running shoes. She sat down on the ground and started to stretch her muscles out. She never ran before stretching. That's what cause many injuries in sports. She stood up and winced in pain. She grabbed her knee and started to rub it. Once again, it was hurting. She couldn't afford to miss practice, so she just ignored the pain.

"Rekino," Ms. Rowland called out, "You're up to run. I want to see if you've advanced in your speed any since last year."

"Alright!" Rekino said excitedly. She made her way over to the track, and got in position despite the demands of her knee. Before Ms. Rowland told her to start, Rowen's ring slipped off of her finger. She didn't see it, and when the coach told her to go, she ran. Her foot ran right over Rowen's ring.

Rekino had sprinted to the hundred-mile dash. She finished in a record time of forty-five seconds. She slowed down when she crossed the line, and knelt down to breath. Ms. Rowland came running over to her.

"That was GREAT!" The young teacher and coach said, "You are definitely running in the sectionals next week!"

"Thanks!" Rekino said. She stood up, and made her way back to the locker rooms. She stopped when she noticed Rowen's ring wasn't on her finger. Faster than she had ever moved before, she ran back out to the track field, and started to look around for it. She found it near her starting area, "Thank the ancients!"

Rekino slipped the ring back on her finger, and, once again, headed towards the locker room. She slipped off her track clothes, which were sweaty and stinky, and hopped in the shower. She suddenly thought of something. Rowen's ring had never fallen off of her finger before. Rekino laid her head on the side of the shower as the hot water fell on her tanned body. She brought her hand to her heart, which had suddenly started hurting.

Without a thought, she turned off the shower, and put on her after school clothes. Something was wrong with Rowen. She felt it in her heart that he had been hurt. She let out all of her anger on one of the lockers. She punched a humongous hole in it. A voice brought her back to the Earth. It was Brock Smith's current screw, Krystal Murray.

"Oh, little Miss Sanada is pissed off," Krystal taunted Rekino, "What happened. Did the nerd break up with you?"

Rekino turned to Krystal, "Fuck off," she grabbed her things, and started to walk away. Krystal grabbed her arm, and Rekino's mind went blank. Not thinking, she used her non-dominant hand, her left, and punched Krystal right in the face, "Don't EVER touch me again, you slut."

Krystal held her nose in anger. It was bleeding. She stood up to say something to her archenemy, but Rekino held up her hand, "Krystal, that was my left hand. Just think of what I could do with my right hand."

"Hmph!" Krystal huffed, and ran out of the locker room with blood all over her body.

Rekino walked out of the locker room to find Mia. Maybe she could tell her something about Rowen. If not, then she would go and talk to the archery coach and see if Rowen made it to practice or not. If he didn't, then she knew something was wrong. Rowen never missed practice.

*~* 

Brock returned to the gym, searching for his next prey. He spotted him talking to the Gym teacher in the gym. He studied the boy for a few minutes, hearing Mesu tell him that was indeed the one. But what was so special about him? he wondered.

_'You'll see soon, Brock,' _Mesu reassured him.

'Alright, fine,' Brock said. 'So how do I get him?'

_'I'll guide you. Just follow him,'_ Mesu answered.

Brock agreed and watched the boy. This was taking far too long, he thought to himself. He watched Thunder for a few minutes longer, his patience wearing thin. Finally after what seemed an eternity to him, Thunder bowed in respect to the sensei and headed for the boys' locker room.

_'Now's your chance,_' Mesu told Brock_. _And Brock followed after Thunder.

Thunder searched for the locker he was to use. He found it at the end of the room and using the combination numbers the sensei had told him earlier, he opened the locker and proceeded to put his things in there and get dressed for his next class. Suddenly he had a bad feeling and prepared to get on guard, however he wasn't fast enough. A hand tightly grabbed him, pressing a cloth firmly against his mouth. His eyes widen, as he knew he was in danger. He was about to send out an emergency alert call to Flash. But it was too late. The chlorophorm had already taken effect, and he was unconscious.

Mesu smiled and separated himself from Brock. He picked up Thunder and sneered. "Thank you so much Brock. Our deal will come forth to an end once I have my empire built here." He laughed evilly and vanished into the air with Thunder.

Brock never heard Mesu's words. He had fallen unconscious himself.

*~* 

Flash frowned deeply, sensing something terribly was wrong. She paused in the middle of her weightlifting with a deep frown. She didn't know what had happened, all she did know was that Thunder was in danger and that she had to get to him. She left the class without explaining why, much to the displeasure of the sensei, and ran straight for the boys' locker room. When she got there, she was horrified to find Brock on the floor out cold, and Thunder nowhere in sight. The worst of her fears had come true. Thunder had been abducted.

*~*

Rekino was getting more and more worried about Rowen. She had not heard from him, and usually by now he would come and say hi to her along with a hug and a kiss. Finally she decided to ask his coach if he had shown up at all. With permission gotten from the teacher, she jogged toward the boys' side, hoping that nothing bad happened to her boyfriend. 

*~*

The ambulance quickly pulled into the school's parking lot and the two paramedics jumped out as a crowd of curious onlookers stood by watching. After getting the stretcher and the proper bags, they quickly entered the school building where a teacher met them and led them to the injured. Rowen Hashiba looked worse than he probably was. After getting information from the students of what had happened the two paramedics set to work on Rowen, checking his breathing and his pulse beat, checking his injuries and tending to them, and getting everything ready as quickly as possible to take him to the hospital. They loaded him on the stretcher and secured him tightly so he wouldn't roll off, then took him out of there. After loading him into the back of the ambulance, one paramedic stayed in the back to tend to him, and the other jumped up front. The lights flashing, the sirens sounding, and the ambulance took off for the nearest hospital.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer: Must we say this every chapter? We don't own the Ronins. Happy?**

**Peace is Threatened**

**Chapter 12.**

Rekino ran down to the boys' locker room. She had this gut feeling that something bad had happened. Not only to Rowen, but someone else as well. She made a vow that if anything had happened to Rowen, someone would pay. She rounded the corner and ran right into Flash. Both of the teens fell on the ground.

"Whoa!" Flash said. She was about to get an attitude with whoever had run into her, but she looked and saw it was Rekino, "What's the rush?"

Rekino stood up and gave Flash her hand, "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

Flash nodded, "Yeah. Something is definitely wrong," she paused before she continued, "Thunder's been abducted."

"What?" Rekino screamed, "How do you know?"

"Thunder and I, along with the other warriors, share a bond. When one of us gets hurt, we can feel it. I know he's been abducted, Rekino, and I know who too."

"Mesu," Rekino breathed the demon's name with a rage in her heart. She and Flash walked out of the boys' locker room when Mia and Hana ran up to them. Rekino immediately felt something, "Mia, what's wrong?"

"It's Rowen. Something happened to him," Mia said out of breath, "I've been looking for you for the past half hour. I went by the weight room and you weren't there. I saw Hana, Josephine, and Amaya. Flash wasn't there either."

"Uh…hi Mia," Flash said waving, "I've been here with Rekino. Anyways, it seems that we all have a problem. Mesu took Thunder."

The Lady Guardians of Strata and Halo just stared in disbelief. All of their work seemed to be falling apart. Hana's fists were clinched at her side and she was frowning deeply. Mia just stood there, her eyes wide with surprise and hurt. The four female armor bearers just stood there in silence before Flash spoke.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked with worry in her voice.

"Kick Mesu's sorry ass!" Hana said.

"Sorry, but I don't like that idea, Hana," Rekino said. She was worried about something, "We all know that Thunder got abducted, but we need to find Rowen," She heard Hana growl mutter something that no one could hear, "What did you say, Hana?"

Hana looked at Rekino, "I called you a selfish bitch. You only want to find Rowen because he's your boyfriend. Please Rekino, that's a little on the selfish side. Not to mention uncaring."

Rekino's eyes turned to slits. That wasn't the reason. Rowen was a vital part of the Ronin Warriors. Yes, she did love him. That wasn't the reason. She was about to turn and walk away when her cell phone rang. She looked at her caller id on the phone, "That's strange."

"What?" Flash asked.

"Kiropathia Memorial is calling me," Rekino said. She got a sick feeling in her stomach and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Rekino Sanada?"

"Yes it is. Who's calling?" Rekino asked a little worried.

"This is Kiropathia Memorial Hospital. We're calling on behalf of Doctor Kinomota and Rowen Hashiba. Our records say that we are to contact you if something was to happen to Mr. Hashiba. He was brought into our care twenty minutes ago."

Rekino felt tears coming to her eyes. This couldn't be happening! Not now! Not after everything they've been through! "Say no more. I'll be right there," Rekino hung up her phone, and, without a word to the others, took off to the student parking lot. She jumped into her 4-runner and speed off towards the hospital.

The others were just staring, "Here's the plan. Hana, go tell the others we went to Kiropathia to follow Rekino. Tell them that Mia and I will give them a call later at the house. Oh, and tell the sensei that we left because there was an emergency," Flash said and took off running to the parking lot.

Mia dug into her pocket, "Give the keys to Ryo," Mia said. She handed her jeep keys to Hana and took off after Flash. Once she got there, she saw the young warrior on her motorcycle.

"Hop on," Flash said. Mia nodded and got onto the back. With a burst of power from the engine, they took off towards the hospital. Mia clinching her eyes shut the whole way.

*~*

Thunder woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes to be met with darkness. The last thing he remembered was getting attacked from behind at the school. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. There was a little dried blood there, but no real damage. He stood up only to be brought back down by a magical force field, "What the hell?"

"I see you're awake, Thunder of the Storm," A dark, eerie voice said. It was Mesu. He appeared outside of Thunder 'force field' wearing a smirk of satisfaction, "How do you like my gift? This is a magical box that will keep you here. You can't get out of this! HAHAHA!"

Thunder smirked at the evil demon, "You've got serious problems."

"No, you're the one who's got the problems, boy. You're stuck here!"

"I guess you don't know my friend Flash very well then. She'll come and rescue me. Then, we'll kick your butt into the next dimension!" Thunder said angrily.

Mesu smirked, "Yes. That's what I was hoping she would do. I'm not stupid boy! I know all of your tricks. You will not be able to make contact with Firestarter until she gets here. And once she does, there will be a surprise waiting for her."

"If you touch her, I swear…"

"Or you'll what? Don't worry. She's not the only one I have a surprise for. She'll bring those damned Ronin Warriors and Lady Ronin Guardians with her. Of course, they coming may be sooner than I expect. After all, Lady Wildfire's going to want revenge after what I did to her lover," Mesu summoned some tin cans to watch over Thunder while he was out 'exploring' the human world in another body, "By the way Storm, don't try and escape. This castle is highly guarded," In a flash of light; Mesu vanished and left Thunder alone to think.

*~*

Rekino ran into the double doors of Kiropathia Memorial Hospital. She was near tears, but refused to let them out. She was strong. She never took the time to get the report from the lady that called her. She prayed to the ancient that it wasn't serious. She walked over to the receptionist desk. A lady was in front of her talking away with the woman. She frowned.

"Could you please tell me where Doctor Kinomota is?" Rekino asked nicely.

The receptionist smacked on her gum at looked at the young woman, "Yes. One moment. Now, as I was saying Becky…"

Rekino clinched her fists at her side. She didn't need the woman to have idle chat! She wanted to know where the doctor was. Without thinking, she slammed her fists on the desk and drew everyone's attention in the waiting area to her, "Listen lady, this is a hospital, not a chatting line. Tell me where Doctor Kinomota is, dammit! It's of very importance that I see her!"

The receptionist turned to Rekino and frowned. Then, she remembered something, "Are you Miss Rekino Sanada?"

"Yes."

"Floor three, room two eighteen. Doctor Kinomota is waiting for you in there with Mr. Hashiba," The receptionist turned back to her friend.

Rekino let out a sigh and went to the elevator when Flash and Mia ran in, "Hey guys," Rekino said dryly.

"Hey," Flash said. She was laughing, "Way to go on chewing out the receptionist. I gotta hand it to ya on that one!"

Rekino smiled at fell back against the wall of the elevator. All three teenagers were silent during the elevator ride. Once it stopped, Rekino was the first out of the door, followed by Flash and Mia. She speed walked down the hall to room two eighteen where Doctor Kinomota was waiting for her.

"Miss Sanada, nice to see you again; however, on a case like this, it's not happy," Mina Kinomota was a slim woman in her thirties. She had long, blonde hair and sea green eyes, "Well, Mr. Hashiba is unconscious at the moment. So, I might as well tell you his conditions," She started flipping through her chart.

Mia smiled at Rekino, "Go in and see him. We'll get the report from Mrs. Kinomota."

"Thanks," Rekino said and opened the door to Rowen's room. She turned around to close the door. She looked at Rowen lying on the hospital bed. He had tubes running out of his nose and was connected to an IV line. She choked out a small sob and pulled a chair up beside his bed. She raised her hand and brushed some of his blue hair out of his face, "Hey honey. It's me, Rekino. You know, you gave me quite a scare."

The beeping sounds of the machines only answered her back. She took Rowen's hand into hers and brought it to her face. She kissed it gently with her lips and the tears that were running down her cheeks, "Oh Rowen, why did this happen? I love you so much. Oh God, I love you!" She kept crying while she held his hand, "It's not fair! Of all people, it had to be you. Please, open your eyes. I would give anything to hear your voice right now," She moved closer and placed her head in his lap. Her amethyst eyes were filled with unshed tears and she couldn't stop, "Open your eyes."

Rekino never did see Rowen's eyes clinch together. She never heard him moaning from pain. It seemed all to quick. Rowen opened his eyes to bright lights all around him. _Where am I?_ He wondered. Then he remembered the fight at school. Brock had got him pretty good. He looked down and saw his girlfriend lying in his lap, and she was holding his hand while crying. He smiled. He gripped her hand the best he could to show her he was awake, "Rekino," She looked up at him, "Hey."

Rekino blinked a couple of times. He was awake! Thank the ancients, "Rowen!" Rekino said his name back. She moved held his hand tighter. She felt him grip hers back. He was okay. She saw him trying to sit up, "Here, let me help you."

Rowen smiled at her. He felt Rekino move her head out of his lap. She placed one arm behind his back while the adjusted to bed. She took his pillows and placed one behind his lower back and the other behind his shoulder blades. While she wasn't paying attention, Rowen moved his head closer to Rekino's and captured her lips. She was taken aback, but kissed him back. His hand moved to her hair. Neither of them heard Flash and Mia walk in.

Flash stared at the two for a few minutes without speaking. She was extremely worried about her friend and could only imagine what Mesu must be doing to him now. She clenched her fists and promised within herself, _I swear if Mesu harms him, he will suffer both physically and spiritually. I will rip his spirit into tiny little pieces!_

Mia watched Rowen and Rekino for a few minutes, hiding her tears back. She hated when her friends suffered, and from what she had heard from the doctor Rowen was pretty bad. She was almost afraid to tell Rekino. Okay, she was afraid. Who knew what Rekino would do when she found out?

It was Flash who spoke first. "Rekino?"

Rekino let go of Rowen, almost reluctantly, and then looked back at Flash and Mia, wiping her eyes. "What…what is it?" she asked, hoping she didn't look like she was crying. 

Rowen looked toward her two friends and waved to them the best he could. "Hey you two."

"Hey there, Rowen," Mia said softly as she looked at him with concern and full of pity. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got beat up," Rowen replied. All of them frowned deeply, each of them feeling at a loss for words.

"Rekino," Flash finally said as she looked at the Lady Ronin Guardian of Wildfire with a sad expression in her eyes, "the doctor told us what damages Rowen had."

Rekino frowned deeply, then looked back at Rowen who also frowned deeply. Both then looked right at Flash.

"Tell me then," Rekino said, her voice almost cracking.

Rowen agreed. He was scared to know what was wrong with him, but he had to know. 

Flash looked at them both in the eye, and then finally spoke. "Rowen, you have seven broken ribs, a broken collarbone, a busted lip, a fractured shoulder bone, and some cuts and bruises."

Rowen lowered his head, frowning even more. So that was why he hurt so badly. But that didn't explain where or how Brock had gotten the strength to do all that. None of it made any sense at all. It was like Brock had been a totally different person. Mia and Rekino were both shocked, but Rekino was more than shocked. She looked beyond pissed. Someone was going to pay dearly for this.

*~*

Thunder was frowning deeply as he stared at the floor. He was thinking and wondering just how to get out of this mess. He did not know what Mesu was up to, but he sensed he was up to no good as always. He needed to contact Flash, but Mesu had said he was blocked. Still it never hurt to try. He closed his eyes concentrating, trying to reach out to Flash, and then suddenly he cried out in pain, clutching his head tightly. There was no way he could reach Flash, which he knew. If only he knew how to break the block. He could only hope that Flash would sense him out somehow and would soon come to rescue him. 

He sighed deeply and sat crossed legged, wondering just how long he would be a prisoner. In truth he was scared. Scared he would suffer here like he had when Tutock held him. He tried his best to show no fear and put on an emotionless face. He thought of other things, hoping it would distract him away from his predicament. The time he met the Warriors, the time he and his grandparents went to Disneyland, the time he went mountain biking on the cliffs, the time he and Flash camped out with the other Warriors. The thoughts made him smile to himself. Those were all good memories. Of course the Warriors also had their fights, but they always made up with each other. There was love there for all of them and high respect for their mentor.

The soldiers stared at Thunder, not even caring what he was thinking, or even doing in that 'force field'. Their only job was to guard him and make sure he didn't escape.

Thunder himself was now beginning to wonder just what Mesu wanted him for. He had his guesses, but he was hoping he was wrong. He was hoping he was very wrong, but he doubted it.

_Well, think of it this way, Thunder_, he told himself. _At least an evil woman trying to take over the world didn't kidnap you._ In a way it made him feel better but not quite. 

Just then Mesu returned from wherever he had gone to. There was a huge grin of triumphant on his face as if he had just succeeded in pulling the worst heist ever. He looked right at Thunder, still grinning.

"How do you like your accommodations, Storm?" he laughed evilly.

Thunder glared at him. "I've seen worse."

Mesu smirked. "I'm sure you have. I know of your past experiences with your former enemy Tutock. And how many times you were captured and tortured by him and other enemies. Wasn't there a scientist who also abducted you as a young kid?"

Thunder frowned deeply. "Stop it."

"You were what, eight years old then?"

"Stop it," Thunder said a little louder."

"He experimented on you a lot with ten inch needles all over your young small body, then kept you locked up in a tiny damp and dark room with no bed, not warm blankets, and hardly any food or water."

"STOP IT!!" Thunder screamed, clutching his hands tightly over his ears. He did not want to hear anymore. The painful memories of what had happened that fateful day were just too much to handle. Tears were starting to run down his cheeks and he began to shake as the memories haunted him once more. 

_Flashback_

 Six men are watching a small eight-year quickly walking toward a large building, as he is but only a foot away from their van. They quickly exit the van and surround the boy, attempting to just carry him off with ease, but instead are surprised to find him fighting back, and almost winning. They finally succeed when the larger of the men knock him out and take off with him in the van, heading for a dreary looking run-down building far, far away from the military school.  
  


An eight-year-old Thunder awakes sometime later and finds himself strapped tightly to a cold metal table, hooked to all kinds of wires and machines. He struggles to get free, his heart pounding against his chest, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.  
  


A man walks into the room, grinning at the boy. "So you're awake. It's about time. My men tell me you're one very interesting boy. I find it amazing that you can heal yourself. But I want to see that for myself and test that ability.  
  


Wh...who are you? What do you want? I want my mama!" He was extremely scared now.  
  


"Your mama doesn't want you! Why else would she send a little brat like you to the military school?"  
  


Thunder sniffled as tears run down his face. "I'm not a brat!"  
  


"You are a brat! A worthless brat!" The scientist got out several needles and other equipment, which he inserted into several places all over Thunder's body, making him look almost like a porcupine to which he quickly began to analyze.  
  


And Thunder screamed loudly in pain. "STOP IT!! IT HURTS!! MAMA! PAPA!! MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!"

_End Flashback_

Thunder snapped out of the memory, shaking badly as the tears ran down his face. 

"Aww, is something wrong, Storm?" Mesu called mockingly. "Did I bring back painful memories for you? Here maybe this will help!" He waved his arm upward and suddenly about thirty ten-inch needles appeared before Thunder.

Thunder's eyes widened in fear and sweat dripped down his face. He could feel his heart beating mercilessly against his chest rapidly. He crawled backwards on his rear, trying to get as far from the needles as he could. Then he felt a force holding him in place. He couldn't move! 

The needles came toward him even faster that he let out a frightened cry before the needles stopped just inches away from his face, before they slowly vanished from view. Thunder's heart continued to pound though as he sat there, shaking in fear. He heard the wicked laughter of Mesu and glared up at him through his fearful, but angry eyes.

"That's just the beginning, Storm," Mesu warned with a grin upon his face. "More torture will come for you and your friends as well as for the Ronins and Lady Guardians."

"You'll never get away with this!" Thunder shouted at him. "The Ronins, the Lady Guardians, Flash, and I will all kick your butt before you even knew what hit you!"

Mesu yawned as if he was bored. "That's what you say now, but we shall see, Storm. In the meantime, sleep." 

Thunder glared at him more, but then a strange mist filled the 'force field' he was in. He suddenly felt extremely exhausted and tried to fight against it, but it was no use. In no time at all, he was lying flat on the floor in a deep sleep.

Mesu cackled and rubbed his hands together. "Soon, soon very soon, I will have Rekino and Flash, and the Armors of the Ronins and Lady Guardians will be mine! Hahahahahahaha!!"

Ryo frowned deeply when he got the news about Rowen. Both Sage and Kento were on the rampage, wanting revenge on the behalf of their friend. Sage was so angry he was practically shaking, and Kento was growling and slamming his fists together. Occasionally he kicked a fence, denting the pole.

Ryo sighed. _Just great_, he thought. _Rowen was in the hospital, and Kento's gonna get us all suspended for destroying school property._

"Kento, cool it!" Sage warned as they headed for their vehicles.

"Why?! Rowen is hurt and..."

"I know Rowen is hurt!" Sage said. "But destroying school property isn't going to help us! Now let's just go and see how he is, okay?"

Kento nodded with a grumble. Whoever hurt Rowen would pay big time. Together they got into their vehicle with Ryo driving. Sage sat in the passenger side while Kento and Cye sat in the back.

Cye was frowning deeply. Just how bad was Rowen? Who had beaten him up? Why hadn't they felt he was being hurt? There were a lot of unanswered questions and Cye wasn't even sure where to even start. He stared out the window as the scenery passed by. _Please, Rowen, be okay. _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer: Must we say this every chapter? We don't own the Ronins. Happy?**

**Peace is Threatened**

**Chapter 13**

Flash, Mia, and Rekino all looked at Rowen. They knew his injuries, but who cause him the injuries. All of the female warriors just kept looking. Rowen looked at each of them as well with a look of confusion on his face, "What?"

"Not to add insult to injury, Rowen, but…what semi ran over you?" Flash asked.

Mia jumped in, "If it was Mesu…"

Rowen shook his head and interrupted her, "It wasn't Mesu."

Rekino let her head fall, "Now sweetie, I know that the only people who could catch you off guard and beat the crap out of you like that would be: Talpa, Mesu, or the Warlords. One, the warlords are good now. Two, Talpa bit the dust. Three, Mesu couldn't of captured Thunder and beat you up within the time span I'm estimating."

Rowen looked at her, "Oh Rekino, you make it sound so nice," he said sarcastically, "It wasn't any of them," something hit him, "Thunder's captured?"

"Yeah," Flash said, "As soon as I can, I'm going to bust him outta there and kick Mesu's sorry can!" She recomposed herself, "back to the matter at hand. Who did this to you?"

Rowen muttered something that the girls couldn't hear. He looked around and decided to bury what little pride he had left, "Brock."

Everyone stayed quiet for about three seconds until Rekino's eyes turned completely dark purple. She squeezed the sides of the chair and everyone heard the metal starting to bend. They all watched as she slowly got up, walked over to the window and open it, and then, she summoned her subarmor.

"I'll be back. I have something on my 'to do' list," Rekino started to climb out of the window, but Flash and Mia held on to her. Rowen was trying to get out of bed, but his ribs were stopping him.

"Whoa, calm down," Mia said. Her friend was now lashing out in every direction yelling curse words beyond anyone's imagination. Needless to say, they were all shocked at her words.

"Sheesh, what I wouldn't give for a censor right now!" Flash said over Rekino.

*~*

Ryo was on his way to the hospital when he felt a jolt. An angry jolt exactly. He pulled on the side of the road and rubbed the sides of his temples. Rekino must be really angry to make him feel all of it. The others looked at him funny.

"Ryo, you okay buddy?" Kento asked.

"No. Someone else needs to drive," Ryo said and got out of the car. Before he could say anything, Sage jumped over to the driver's side, "Thanks Sage," Roy said as he climbed into the passengers seat.

"No problem," Sage said, "What's wrong?"

Ryo laid his head back into the seat, "Rekino's angry. I don't know how I can feel her emotions though. She must be really ticked at something or someone."

Cye rubbed his chin, "Do you think that it could have something to do with what happened to Rowen?"

"Maybe. I'll contact her and see," Ryo said and closed his eyes and tried to reach out to his sister, _Rekino?_

_WHAT?! I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!_

Ryo cringed just a little bit. Rekino could be scary when she was mad,_ I was just checking on you. Will you please calm down? I can feel all of your anger!_

_You can?_

_YES! What's wrong?_

_Brock's the one who beat Rowen up! I swear on our mother's grave, Ryo, I'm going to break EVERY bone in his body when I see him! Then, I'm going to get Flash to FRY his no good ass!_

_Brock did that to Rowen? Whoa! Now I'm starting to get angry! We're on out way to the hospital! Chill out until then, please?_

_Okay, but only for you since I'm giving you a 'splitting headache'. You're such a wimp!_

_Am not, you hussie!_

_Are too you idget!_

The siblings continued to fight all the way to the hospital while Sage was driving. Each coming back with rude remarks for the others comment. Sage pulled up in the parking lot and got out followed by Kento, Cye and Ryo, who was still fighting with Rekino telepathically. They got on the elevator and up to the room that Mia had told them earlier. Sage was the first in and hugged Rowen. Each of the Ronin Warriors greeted their friend. Ryo turned towards Rekino and stared at her.

"Hey wuss boy!" Rekino said.

"Hey hoochie hoe!" Ryo shot back.

All six of the others sweat dropped. Ryo and Rekino hadn't done the name-calling thing in a while. All of them had to admit it was funny listening to them. Some of the names they came up for one another were hilarious. 

The doctor came walking in during the middle of Rekino and Ryo's heated argument of name-calling. She exchanged looks with all of the others and cleared her throat. Ryo and Rekino looked at her and immediately stopped arguing.

"Sorry to interrupt your arguing, but visiting hours are almost over," Dr. Kinomota said.

All of the Ronins, Guardians, and Flash exchanged glance, "Can someone stay with him?" Kento asked.

"Yes, but only two."

*~*

Hana, Josephine, and Amaya were all sitting around at the manner discussing the matters at hand. The Lady of Hardrock was currently munching on a pop tart while the others were just looking at her.

"So, Rowen's been beat up and Thunder's been captured," Amaya's sweet French voice said, "What do we do? I don't want to sit around here and do nothing."

Josephine swallowed the rest of her snack, "I say we kick some dynasty ass! I'm in the mood for a fight."

"News flash, Jo, you're always up for a fight," Hana muttered, "I believe that Rekino and Mia would contact us if she wanted us to do anything, ya know. Fearless Leaderette is not the one to leave us hanging."

Josephine and Amaya nodded at Hana's comment. They all sat there for about five minutes until Hana started to sing a little song. It was called "Stardust Eyes." (Winter: That's the opening to Samurai Troopers season one!)

 "_The eyes of this city always stare sadly. The fragmented moon will one day be made whole and decorate the night sky once again. The armor protecting the soul is not warm. It's the time! Do the best! Reach beyond your courage. The eyes of this city always see stardust_." Hana sang while providing the back beat with her fingers and her beautiful, sultry voice.

"Wow, Hana! That was good! I wish that I could sing like you can," Josephine said.

Hana sighed and flipped some of her blonde hair over her shoulder, "It takes a lot of practice. Too much actually," That was when all went quiet. All of the girls could've sworn they felt the presence of evil, but they thought nothing of it. Josephine sighed and grabbed another pop tart.

"I'm bored," She whispered.

Hana was very quiet now, her midnight blue eyes narrowed, her body tensed, her jaw set. She could still feel the evil and it was getting closer. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck rose up as every tendon, every muscle tightened with anticipation. 

"What's wrong, Hana?" Amaya asked her, looking up at the blond haired girl with worry.

"I…I feel something," Hana said in a whisper. "Something evil is here."

They all stood up and got back to back with each other, their eyes darting back and forth, searching. A few minutes passed, it remained quiet and still, only the chirping of some birds could be heard, and the wind blowing softly passed. 

Josephine began to relax. "I don't know, Hana. Maybe it was just your imagination this time?" she asked as she reached for yet another pop tart. (Firestorm: Hey, I wonder if she'll share with Winter and me? O.o)

Hana shook her head. "It wasn't my imagination. I know I felt evil here."

"Well, I don't sense it, so I say we take a chill pill and concentrate on hoping Rowen will get better and figure out how to rescue Thunder."

Hana became silent again, deep in thought. Then suddenly there was a loud roar and all three girls went flying backwards. Each landed a few distance from each other. Amaya wiped some blood off her mouth and winced. She looked up. Several soldiers surrounded them, ready for a killing battle.

"Hey, you were right, Hana," Josephine remarked. 

"Good, remind me to kill you later," Hana gritted through her teeth.

"Guys, now is not the time for this!" Amaya said as the soldiers begin to advance on them.

"Right," Josephine and Hana nodded in agreement. They armored up to subarmor. 

"Lady of Halo! Chi!"

"Lady of Hardrock, Gi!"

"Lady of Torrent, Shin!" 

The soldiers attacked, the three Ronin Lady Guardians fought back with equal force. 

Hana punched a soldier right under its chin sending flying backward into a telephone pole; the force of it caused the telephone pole to crack. Amaya did a flying leap kick and kicked another soldier right through a glass window of a closed store. Josephine punched and kicked her way through soldiers, knocking them down, and even picking some up and throwing them. She seemed to be having a ball as she fought. 

Hana ducked from a blow, then flipped another soldier over her shoulder. A soldier sneaked up behind her, but Josephine took care of it quickly. "You still gonna kill me later?" she asked Hana.

"Yes," Hana answered as she slammed a soldier into another building.

"Bummer," Josephine said and kicked a soldier high into the air, then punched another one hard in the face. 

The fight continued on for more than thirty minutes. By the time the soldiers were all gone, all three girls felt tired, but relieved they had been able to take care of all the soldiers without summoning their armors. 

"I think I need a rest," Amaya said. 

The others nodded in agreement, and just sat there, resting, and thinking about the fight and wondering what was going to happen next. 

*~*

Thunder's eyes fluttered several times as he let out a soft groan. His body twitched a bit, then his eyes opened. He looked around his prison area, seeing that it was dark, though he could see the outline shape of a few soldiers. He could also see Mesu sitting on his throne a few feet away from him. The dynasty master's hands were folded and he seemed to be in deep thought, but with an evil smile. Thunder wondered what he was up to, but he could about guess. He checked his watch. It was 8:30 P.M. He had been Mesu's prisoner since around 2:00 P.M. He felt hungry but he did not let on that he was. 

"So you're awake," Mesu's voice came to his ears. Thunder looked right at him, light blue eyes narrowed with anger. Mesu only smirked. "I'm surprised really. That sleeping potion should have worked on you longer than I expected."

"I'm not what you expected am I?" Thunder retorted. 

Mesu only laughed. "You have that right. You are more than what I expected. Most people would have stayed dead from that blast I threw at you in the beginning or even remained sleeping for days when my sleeping potion surrounds them. But you were able to bring yourself back to life and even wake up from the sleeping potion. Very intriguing indeed."

"So what do you plan on doing with me?" Thunder wanted to know as he stretched out his legs and stared at his captor.

Mesu smiled evilly. "Perhaps use you for bait, or just keep you prisoner or as an entertainment. I will capture those Lady Ronin Guardians and the Ronins, and even your friend Flash. And they will suffer for standing in my way of world conquest."

"If you think you can capture Flash you're badly mistaken. No one has been able to catch Flash no matter how hard they try," Thunder told him.

"Then I shall be the first one to do so, now won't I?" Mesu had a smirk on his face. 

Thunder shook his head, and brought his knees up to his chin, deep in thought. He hoped the others would come after him soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take being a prisoner.

*~*

Rekino bit her lip when the doctor announced that only two could stay with him. She knew she wanted to go after Brock, but she also wanted to stay with Rowen. She couldn't abandoned him, even though she was pretty pissed off. 

Flash watched Rekino for a few minutes, knowing her temper was still pretty high. She stepped forward and spoke gently to her. "Rekino, I know how much you want to go after Brock, but right now Rowen needs you the most. I think you should stay with him." 

Rekino stared back at her, thinking. Yes, it was true she wanted to go and slam Brock's head off a glass wall, but looking back at Rowen she knew she had to stay with him. 

Ryo stepped forward as well and gently took his sister by the shoulders. "Hey, Rekka, we'll get Brock, guaranteed for hurting Rowen. But you stay here and take care of him, okay?"

Rekino looked back at Rowen who was watching her. He was still in pain, but doing his best to ignore it. Finally Rekino nodded. "Alright, I'll stay with him. I have to anyway. But Brock will pay for what he did to him."

The others nodded as Sage spoke up. "I'm staying as well. Rowen is my best friend."

"Alright then that settles it," Ryo said, looking at the doctor. The doctor nodded, and the others, said good-bye to Rowen, wishing him to get well, and left the room, leaving Rekino and Sage with Rowen.

The doctor followed them out, and then headed off into another direction. Ryo, Flash, Kento, Cye, and Mia all headed left, passing some doctors and orderlies, and some visitors to the hospital. All of them were pretty much quiet, not wanting to talk about what was happening in the hospital. Finally they exited the hospital and stood where no one could hear them talking.

"Okay," Flash said. "I think I know some reasons why Thunder was captured."

"Go on," Ryo said, waiting to hear why.

"Okay, you already know that Thunder is a powerful healer," Flash began. "He also can heal himself, and he cannot die by violence, no matter how the violence is used. Anything done to his body that is used to heal him is immediately healed by himself. He can also raise the slain back to life no matter how long they've been dead. He cannot however bring back those who have died naturally. I think that's one of the reasons why Mesu wanted him was because of his abilities. Another reason was so that he couldn't heal Rowen."

"So what are you saying?" Mia asked. "Are you saying that somehow Mesu and Brock teamed up together?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Flash said as she crossed her arms. "I think that somehow Mesu convinced Brock to work for him, then used Brock to put Rowen out, then went after Thunder."

All of them were silent, thinking about what she said. It was a very high possibility to what she said and it all made sense.

Flash looked up, her cerulean eyes narrowed. "We have to get Thunder back, and get Rowen healed, then go after Mesu, and then Brock. And I have a few tricks up my sleeves for Brock," The way she said that was enough to put shivers through their spines.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*Holds up a sign that says: We only own our own characters, not the Ronin Characters.                        

            Peace is Threatened

Chapter 14. 

Flash turned away and headed off, determined to rescue Thunder. The others soon caught up with her; all wondering what she had planned.

"Tell me you're not going to do this to Brock now," Ryo said.

"I'm not," she replied. "We have to find Amaya, Josephine, and Hana. We're going to go after Thunder and rescue him."

"Um, we don't even know where Mesu is keeping him," Kento said.

"The Dynasty, Kento," Ryo said. "It's quite obvious."

Kento nodded and looked at Flash.

"We may need to use our armors power to create a bridge to the Dynasty," Mia said.

"A bridge?" Flash asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ryo explained to her what it was as they walked along, searching for the other three Ronin Guardians. Flash nodded her head as she listened to him explain it all.

"Sounds interesting. But there's no need for you to waste your armors' energy like that," she told them.

"What do you mean?" Ryo asked, incredulously.

"Blaze can get us there."

"How?" Mia asked.

"Blaze has this special crystal, and this power inside him," Flash explained. "The crystal cannot be obtained nor controlled by anyone except by him. It won't work for anyone else. He can teleport us there in no time."

They were all surprised at this, and wondered what other secrets Flash had not told them yet. But they didn't have time to ask. "Hey guys!" a familiar shout came to them somewhere from the left of them. They all turned and saw Josephine waving her arms at them, and with Hana sitting down, and Amaya standing next to her. All three were in subarmor. The others quickly rushed over to them. 

"What happened?" Ryo demanded.

"We got attacked by soldiers," Hana exclaimed. 

"But we took care of them," Amaya told them.

"How's Rowen?" Josephine asked.

"He was beat up pretty good by Brock," Mia explained to them softly. "But he's resting now and Sage and Rekino are with him."

"So now what?" Kento asked.

Everyone looked at Ryo, and it appeared he was thinking. He looked at Flash and saw the fire in her eyes. He knew what she already had planned. "Ok, here's what we do. We go after Thunder and rescue him."

*~*

Rekino was sitting in on of the chairs watching Rowen as he slept. She had been there for almost two hours. Rowen had fallen asleep shortly after the guys left. She and Sage just talked for most of the time about what the plan was for Brock and Mesu. Rekino had wanted so badly to go with Flash and the others, but she stayed with Rowen. She loved him, but was it worth missing out on kick some Dynasty butt? She sighed and laid back into the chair. She hated hospitals. She spent too much time in them when she was little. She never told anyone about the cancer she had in her left knee.

Man, what I wouldn't give for something to eat right now. I'm starving! She slowly pulled away from that thought; I'm sounding too much like Kento and Josephine. Good Lord!

She stole one more glance at Rowen before she let her eyes close. She was tired from all of the day's events. Sage was on the other side of the room, already asleep. She let her eyes close and drift off into the land of darkness. She never had dreams. After her mother and father died, she never dreamt. She only slept in darkness. However, tonight was different.

***In Rekino's dream***

_She looked around. She was in the Dynasty. She walked around and came across sounds of a battle. As fast as her legs could carry her, she ran to the scene. She stopped and gasped at what she saw. The ground was covered in dark red blood. She saw bodies all around her. On closer inspection, she noticed those bodies belonged to her friends. Sage was lying on top of Hana both of them were dead. It seemed like he was trying to protect her. She looked around and saw Josephine and Cye. They were tied to a tree together. Swords were going through their armor. Ahead of her, she saw that Flash, Thunder, Ryo, Mia, and Rowen were the only ones still alive. They were fighting, which looked to be like, Mesu. He was different though. He was taller, stronger, and looked much like Talpa; only he was human, sorda._

_Rekino saw Mesu raise his sword and strike Mia. The Lady of Strata fell to the ground, a huge wound in her stomach. How could his swords penetrate the Mystical Armors? She heard Ryo scream, and while his defenses were down; Mesu struck Ryo in the back of the head, which caused him to fall right beside Mia. She stood there in horror as she watched her friends die. She couldn't move. Mesu suddenly turned to her with an evil smirk on his face._

_"You're next, Rekino of the Lady Wildfire," Mesu charged her with full force._

Rekino couldn't move. Her whole body was frozen. She waited for the impact to come, but heard a voice threw Mesu's screaming.

_"ARROW SHOCK WAVE!"_

_Both Rekino and Mesu turned to see Rowen standing on shaking legs. His arrow flying straight towards Mesu. It hit the demon with full force, and he was sent flying back. Rekino looked at the man she loved. She found her blood flow, and started to run towards Rowen. She hugged him with all the strength she possessed. He tilted her head up and kissed her. They held on to each other for the longest. Never ending the kiss. Rekino suddenly felt the taste of blood in her mouth. She broke away and looked at Rowen. He had blood lining the edge of his lips. She gasped in surprise._

_"I'm sorry, Rekka. I couldn't protect you," Rowen said. He kissed her one last time and breathed on her lips, "I love you."_

_Rekino caught him as he fell forward. She let the tears stream down her face as she cried for the one she lost. For her brother and the guys. For her Lady Guardians. She cried for Flash and Thunder as well. They had just become friends, and she let them die. She looked up as she heard and evil laughter. Mesu was standing above her and Rowen, with a bloody sword in his hand._

_"I told you I would have my victory, Lady Wildfire. Now you DIE!" Mesu said._

_Rekino smiled and brought her hands around Rowen, "We'll be together, even in the after life, Tenku no Touma."_

***End Dream***

Rekino woke up, gasping for breath as the images of the dream flew through her mind. She held her face in her hands, trying to get the images to go away, but they remained, taunting her, scaring her. Her hands clenched the sides of her chair, turning her knuckles white. She was certain she would scream at any moment. Then suddenly, the images faded away and she found 

herself in the hospital room once again. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Hey, are you all right?" came a whisper from across the room.

She glanced up at Sage. He was awake and watching her worriedly. How long he had been awake, she did not know. So many things were going through her mind she was certain her head would explode at any moment. 

Sage frowned deeply. Something wasn't right. Rekino seemed to be frightened by something only she could see. That worried him. What had happened? He wondered worriedly. "Rekino?" he tried again.

Rekino wiped her face and nodded. "Just…just a horrible dream…" she whispered so softly it was hard to hear her almost, and yet Sage was able to hear her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

There was a long pause. Rekino glanced toward Rowen, watching him with a frown. She loved him so much it hurt to see him like this. She would have given anything to take his pain for him. She still couldn't believe that Brock had actually been able to beat him up. Just wait until she got her hands on him! She would rip him to shreds with her bare hands!

"Rekino?" Sage asked again in a soft voice. 

Rekino sighed. She knew she'd have to tell someone. And so she slowly and quietly began to tell Sage her horrible dream, "I had a dream, Sage. It was horrible. I was standing alone and I heard a battle. I ran as fast as I could. I saw you lying on top of Hana, both of you dead. Josephine and Cye were tied to a tree with swords going through their bodies…God…the blood…there was so much blood…Mia, Ryo, Rowen, Flash, and Thunder were the only ones left fighting. Mesu struck Mia hard and Ryo went after her…Mesu took advantage of Ryo's distraction to kill him," Rekino buried her face in her hands and kept going, "After that…he charged at Thunder and Flash…he threw some kind of vile at Thunder…I didn't see what was in it, but it made Thunder weaker than a baby kitten. His body seemed to just wither away and die. Flash was enraged with anger and she charged at Mesu. Quicker than lighting, he picked her up and threw her in a lake. Rowen took the advantage and tried to stop him…but with a single flick of his wrist…he sent Rowen into a tree!" She softly let the tears roll down her cheeks, "I watched my friends DIE! I just stood there and didn't do a damn thing! I saw Flash…her face was horrid…she was looking at me and I couldn't do anything! I…I…feel like such a failure…" Rekino shot her head up and glared at Sage, "I failed them all…I let them die…"

Sage's eyes widened at Rekino's condition. She was a girl that was known to hardly cry, yet, she was crying now. Sage slowly got up and walked over to Rekino and took her into his arms. He hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. Something a big brother would do, "How can you say you failed us, Rekino? Rowen and I are still here and…"

"Rowen was nearly beat to death, Sage," Rekino said through her sobs, "I feel like I've…failed him the most…I…I let Brock…b-beat him up…a-and…I wasn't there to…h-help him…"

Sage pulled Rekino back and looked her sharply in the eyes, "Look at me, Rekino," He saw her soft, glowing amethyst eyes look up at him, "Listen to me, you haven't failed anyone. It wasn't your fault that Ro got beat up. You didn't fail him and you haven't failed any of us yet," He grabbed her chin when she turned away from him, "What would Ryo say if he saw you like this? Or better yet, what would Rowen say?"

"Well," came a soft voice from the room. They both turned to see Rowen sitting up on the bed, "I'd tell her to dry up her tears. That she's never been a failure to me and she'll never be to anyone. Cause angels never fail."

"Dude, that was so corny," Sage chuckled. He let go of Rekino and lightly kissed her on the forehead. He loved her like a little sister. They had gotten a lot closer since he started going through her diary.

"It's true. She's my angel," Rowen said and looked Rekino in the eyes, "Then, I would tell her to come here so I could give her a hug and a kiss and whisper sweet nothings into her ear," He cocked his head to the side, "How about it Rekino? Can I hug and kiss you and whisper sweet nothings into your ear?"

Rekino smiled and started to get up but stopped when images of her dream flashed in her head. Her face paled and she backed away. Her eyes widened with fear as she stopped up against the wall, "N-no…I…w-won't…" She put her hand around her neck and grabbed tightly against her necklace, "I won't…I can't…"

"Rekino? What in blue blazes are you talking about?" Sage asked. He advanced towards her but she pushed him back swiftly. Sage landed in the chair that she use to be in, "Rekino?"

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Rowen tried to get out of bed, but his body demanded against it. His eyes feel sadly at the woman he loved, "What's wrong?"

"I won't…" Rekino clinched her eyes shut at the images flowing through her mind. She made a silent command to her armor, and with a flash of light, she was in her subarmor. She looked around the room for something quick to get out of. She noticed the open window. Rekino made a quick dash and jumped over Rowen's bed, making sure not to hit her head. She turned to the others with a look of anger,  "I w-won't…LET HIM BEAT ME!" With the said, she jumped out the window.

"Rekino!" Rowen screamed. Ignoring the pain of his ribs, he jumped out of the bed and speed walked to the window, Sage closely behind him. The Ronin of Strata watched as his girlfriend did a perfect landing on the street below them. If he were a judge, he'd give her a ten on the landing. Rowen was sure glad no one was driving this time of night, "What the hell is her problem?"

"I don't know, but I'm going after her!" Sage brought out his kanji orb, and prepared to get in subarmor, but Rowen stopped him, "What's up, Ro?"

"Don't go after her, Sage. Let her be," Rowen said quietly, "Something's wrong with her, and I'm sure once she finds out, she'll come back. I'm sure she's just going to clear her head or something."

"Yeah, whatever you say," Sage sighed, "I'm not on the feeling easy side, so I'm going to try and contact Hana and let her know that Rekino went psycho and jumped out the window."

"You're so over dramatic, Sage," Rowen laughed but stopped when he remembered the state of his body. He leaned on the wall, "Help me back in bed, will ya?"

*~*

After Rekino landed on the streets of Toyama, she jumped right back up and started to sprint. She ran as fast as she could. Her eyes still glittering with tears and the wind whipped around her face and blew her black hair around. Her hands were clinched at her side and she could feel the throbbing pain in her knee from the when she landed. She ignored the pain, as she always did, and kept running. Her fears cast aside; her cancer wasn't bothering her now, and her anger swelled up inside her body. She forgot about Brock and kept her focus and Mesu. She was going to make him pay. Her eyes hardened as she ran for the house. With her mind made up, she quickened her pace along the streets of Toyama. Hopefully she would make it before the others left and not let them notice her.

*~*

Flash and the others arrived at the house to see White Blaze and Blaze asleep outside on the porch. Josephine smiled and ran up to the animals to huge them. The tiger and the wolf were, nonetheless, surprised by the sudden outburst of the Hardrock Guardian.

"Hello big kitties!" Josephine said and hugged the animals closer. 

"Josephine, for the last time, White Blaze isn't a kitty. He's a TIGER!" Ryo yelled.

"And Blaze is a wolf," Flash said calmly. She walked over to her pet and scratched him behind the ear, "Blaze, we need in the Dynasty."

Blaze nodded his furry head and stood up on all fours. He walked out onto the lawn in stood in the middle of the group. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the energy of the crystal around his neck. In a matter of minutes, a bright flash surrounded Blaze and the others stepped back. When the light was gone, the remaning Ronins and Guardians saw the brilliant, white wolf standing next to a dimension gateway.

"I'll never get tired of seeing that," Flash walked over to the bridge and turned towards the others, "What're you guys waiting for? It's time to kick Mesu's butt and get Thunder back!"

"Right!" Mia said and looked at the other girls, "We don't know what we'll find on the other side, so, let's armor up!" After all, she was second in command after Rekino, "Symbol of Life, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Strata, Inochi!"

Hana was third in command, "Symbol of Wisdom, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Halo, Chi!"

Amaya was forth in command, "Symbol of Trust, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Torrent, Shin!"

Josephine was fifth in command, "Symbol of Justice, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Hardrock, Gi!"

"Let's follow their suit," Ryo said and prepared to armor up, "Armor of Wildfire, Toa Jin!"

"Armor of Torrent, Toa Shin!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Toa Gi!"

After all of the guys and girls were armored up, except for Flash, they jumped into the bridge and headed up. Amaya closed her eyes tightly she hated heights! Mia was use to it. She wore the Lady Armor of Strata. Josephine smiled childishly at how fast they were going. Hana was just sitting Indian style on the way up in a meditated state. She was receiving a message from Sage about something. The other guys were use to it since they've done this once before.

Flash smiled and jumped in after the others. Blaze followed his master into the bridge. Once he was on the other side, he would close the gateway so no one could follow them; however, they didn't notice a figure in the bushes watching them. She wore a victorious smile at her achievements. After the wolf had gone through, the young woman in red armor jumped in right before the gateway started to close. Rekino knew that once they landed in the Dynasty, the others would be engaged in a fight. That would give her enough time to get out of their range and attack Mesu. She knew that was being headstrong. Going straight into battle without thinking was something she was good at. Rekino knew that she was going to get beat up pretty badly. She just prayed that it wasn't going to be crucial. 

*~*

In the Dynasty, Mesu watched as the Ronins, Lady Guardians, and Flash jumped through the gateway. Before it closed, he saw the Lady of Wildfire jump in last. He smiled to himself. He had finally learned her other weakness: her knee. One hit in her right knee would bring her down. He had plans for her, also for Flash. This was going to be a going to be a glorious evening.

"Guards, go out front and gather your troops. We have guests arriving!" Mesu ordered his first in command.

"Yes sir!" The soldier bowed and disappeared.

Mesu turned his attention back to the viewing orb. He saw the four Lady Guardians, three Ronin Warriors, Flash, and Blaze land outside his castle. He tried not to blink when Rekino landed behind them and took off into the woods surrounding his castle. The others seemed to be arguing over something. It didn't matter though. Soon, they would arrive and Mesu would have the three things he desired most: Flash, Rekino, and world domination.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: we already know we don't own them, but our own characters! 

Peace is Threatened.

Thunder stared at Mesu, keeping silent. One could already imagine what he was thinking of and whatever it was it wasn't good at all. Then again he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He had a pounding headache and was so hungry he was actually considering on eating the dirt off the floor. But he wasn't that desperate. Not yet anyway. Vaguely he could feel within him, that Flash was in the realm somewhere along with the others. He kept a smile to himself. He knew he could always count on her.  He tried his best not to give away that he knew she was there and so he kept silent as he lay inside his fortress with a sigh.

*~*

Meanwhile several soldiers were attacking the Ronins, the Lady Guardians, and Flash. All of them were putting up a good fight. Ryo was attacking left and right, shredding them to pieces. Kento used his weapon to give them all a smashing ride. Cye was stabbing them as he spun right through them. Hana was knocking their heads off with her nodatchi. Amaya was kicking soldiers behind her while stabbing soldiers before her. Josephine was practically playing golf as she used her own weapon to send the soldiers flying several miles away. Flash was using her martial arts skills and bringing the soldiers down one by one. She flipped in the air, and kicked a soldier into Hana's sword, then rammed her arm into its stomach, then kicked it in the face. 

The soldiers were losing the battle, but more came to take their place. As they were all fighting no one was aware of the silent figure that was somehow sneaking its way toward Mesu's castle.

Rekino stared up at the castle before her. She continued to ignore the pain in her knee. She rubbed her hands together and began to climb the castle walls. She climbed slowly, hoping that no one would stop her. She would rescue Thunder and kick Mesu's ass, then she would kick Brock's ass. Seemed like a good plan to her. It took a while but she finally found herself inside the castle. She dropped down to the floor, wincing a bit, before rising back up. She took little time to glance around, and begin to make her toward the throne room where she knew Mesu would be.

She sneaked through the dark halls, keeping her eyes and ears alert in case soldiers would suddenly come and attack her. She wanted to keep most of her energy for Mesu and Brock. They would pay for hurting her friends She continued on until she reached the throne room. She sneaked in, and saw Mesu sitting on his throne with his eyes closed, then she spotted Thunder inside a fortress like cell. She frowned deeply and sneaked over to him. She would get him out first, then go after Mesu. She reached the "cage" and called to Thunder softly. "Thunder?"

Thunder turned his head and looked right at her. He seemed little surprised to see her, but he was surprised nonetheless. 

Rekino put a finger to her lips. "Shh. I'm going to get you out. Okay?"

Thunder made no reply, but just nodded lightly, keeping his eye on her. Rekino begin to look for a way to set him free. Little did she know Mesu had spotted her, "And what do you think you're doing, Lady Wildfire?"

Rekino turned angry eyes on the leady of the new Dynasty, "I came here to free Thunder and kick your ass!" Rekino grunted in pain when Mesu shot an energy blast…at her knee. She fell to the ground and clutched her injured area with tenderness, "Damn you!"

"I found out your weaknesses, Rekino. I bet you never would've thought that it was I who took out Strata…with the help of Brock that is," Mesu chuckled evilly and stepped down from his thrown. He drew out his sword and pointed it towards Rekino, "It's too bad the others aren't going to be here when I kill you."

Rekino stood up on shaky legs, "I'm not going to die. Not here," She drew out her swords and positioned them to her advantage. Her eyes hardened at Mesu and she cocked her head to the side, signaling for a duel.

"Are you challenging me, Lady Wildfire?" Mesu asked. He didn't see her move but noticed her eye color darken, "So be it. You'll regret this though," Mesu took the lead and charged at Rekino with full speed. His sword collided with Rekino's twin katanas as sparks flew from the metal.

Rekino drew up her strength and pushed Mesu back a couple of feet. She dodged energy blasts from left to right. While Mesu was preparing to summon enough strength for another blast, Rekino used her speed advantage and kicked Mesu in the face and stabbed him in the arm with one of her swords. She screamed in pain when Mesu countered with his own attack to her knee again. She dropped down on her good knee as Mesu pulled his sword out of her armored leg. Both were on the ground waiting for the other to make the next move. 

Mimicking something out of an action movie, both Rekino and Mesu jumped back. Rekino twirled her body in the air and landed on perfect feet. Mesu back flipped and landed as well. Both of the warriors didn't seem to give into the others glare. Mesu decided to spice things up a bit.

"I loved the look on Strata's face when Brock attacked him that day. It was a priceless moment I will never forget," Mesu slipped back down into a fighting stance and waited for Rekino to make a move.

_I'm going to kill him!_ Rekino's mind screamed. She positioned her swords again and ran towards Mesu at full speed, "You're mine!" Their swords collided once again in a heated position.

*~*

One the battlefield, Flash and the other were having a hard time getting through the soldiers. After once batch was killed, more kept coming towards them. Ryo was moving back and forth slicing down soldiers. His thoughts kept floating back to what Hana had told them earlier. She had received a message from Sage. He told her that Rekino had jumped out the of the hospital window. Ryo was afraid that Rekino would've followed them to the Dynasty. He hadn't seen her anywhere since the battle had started. He just couldn't shake the feeling that she was still here. 

On the other side of the battlefield, Josephine and Amaya fought back to back while Mia and Hana were close by. Josephine picked up and soldier and threw it at Amaya, who used her Yari to slice the soldier in half. Mia was shooting off arrows at her enemies. Hitting them with perfect aim. Hana use her nodatchi to an advantage and pole vaulted over some soldiers. When she landed, she spun around and the soldiers fell apart at the waist. Flash wasn't far from them. She jumped into the air and landed on a soldier's head. She quickly jumped from one soldier to another using them as stepping-stones. Once Flash landed, she turned around and kicked her powers into action. Her hair flew behind her as she watched soldiers melt from the intense heat. Kento and Cye stuck beside Ryo. Aiding one another when needed. Cye opened the man catcher part of his weapon and dug it into one of the soldiers, removing its arms. Kento was having a ball fighting the soldiers. The Hardrock bearer picked one soldier up and threw it at a group of oncoming ones. That battle was heating up as more soldiers came onto the battlefield.

"We can't keep this up for much longer, " Amaya screamed to the others. She dodged an attack from one soldier and countered with a kick to its stomach.

"I know, Amaya. They just keep coming," Cye replied to his guardian.

Hana took down three more soldiers when she did a complete 360 with her nodatchi pointed outwards, "Here's an idea. Let's find our way to the middle, while facing the soldiers, and use our surekills. That'll destroy everything within a two hundred mile radius!"

"Good idea, Hana," Ryo said, "Let's do it then!"

The three Ronin Warriors, four Lady Guardians, and Flash pushed through the sea of soldiers. Killing them if needed. Once they found their way into the center, they all formed a tight circle. Most of them stood back to back.

"Let's kick it up a notch, guys!" Kento screamed and readied his naginata.

"Right!" All of the warriors, except Flash – who was using her powers, prepared to use their surekills.

"Flare Up Now!"

"Super Wave Smasher!"

"Iron Rock Crusher!"

"Angel's Heavenly Cry!"

"Explosive Lightning Storm!"

"Deep Aquamarine Illusion!"

"Rolling Earth Crush!"

The powers of the Ronins and Guardians collided together with a big bang. Flash added to the power by using her pyrokinesis to increase to power of Ryo's attack but to also destroy more soldiers. Once ten attacks died down, nothing stood in the area between them and the castle. Josephine and Kento gave a whoop and a high five to one another. While they were rejoicing, an awful blinding light from inside the castle interrupted them. They heard a female scream with it.

"That sounded like Rekino!" Mia said.

Another light from the castle brought another scream from the female inside.

"That is Rekino!" Flash screamed.

"Let's go. She needs our help!" Hana said and started to run for the castle. The others weren't far behind her.

Ryo followed the other and kept his sister in his thoughts. _Please, be okay, Rekino. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You're the only family I have left. If Mesu's done something to you, I swear I'll kill him!_

*~*

Inside the castle, Rekino and Mesu continued to fight; however, it seemed that Mesu had gained the upper hand. Rekino didn't know how long she could last. She felt her power decreasing every minute. It got worse when Mesu shot those juiced up energy blasts at her. Then, he would use the advantage to strike at her with his sword. Rekino's silk in her armor started to fall apart. She started to pray when Mesu got her down on the ground and held his sword at her throat.

"Any last words before I kill you?" Mesu asked.

"Yeah," Rekino started, "Rot in hell!" She kicked Mesu back and returned to her feet. 

The two engaged in battle once again. They didn't notice the ten figures running into the room and stopping to watch the fight. 

Ryo had entered the throne room first and saw Rekino fighting hard against Mesu. He couldn't contain himself, "Rekino!"

The raven-haired Lady Wildfire stopped fighting. She turned around and saw Ryo, Flash, and the others standing in the doorway of the throne room. She inwardly smiled to herself. They were safe. Rekino never noticed Mesu raise his sword above his head. While her back was turned, he slammed his blade into her back and it came out through her stomach. Rekino's blood fell the to ground slowly while she fell swiftly.

Mesu laughed and withdrew his blade, "One down and nine to go!"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimers: You know em. So don't ask

            Peace is Threatened

Ryo watched in horror as he saw his sister fall. Blood seem to fly everywhere and everything was going in slow motion. He shook with disbelief and horror. "REKINO!!!!" he cried out in a terrifying voice as he suddenly raced toward her.

"Not today, Wildfire!" Mesu laughed and prepared an attack at the boy. Someone suddenly intercepted it though and he felt himself flying back more than several feet across the throne room. His head spun and it took a little bit of time to regain himself again. The attack came again with much force. He growled and cursed, then realized it was that girl Flash attacking him. He was shocked. This little girl had more power than he ever imagined. He fought back, using spells on her, but noticed they only bounced off her. How was that possible?! He didn't know, he did know however he would not let her win. 

Flash was extremely pissed off, and it was not good to piss her off. Her eyes were narrowed angrily and she kept pushing him back, using several forms of martial arts against him. Her energy rose up higher surrounding her and encasing her in a protective invisible fortress. She barely felt the blows Mesu handed to her. She dodged attack after attack and countered them with her own. With one swift spiked punch she sent him flying across the room where he tumbled to the floor and rolled over, then struggled to his feet again. He was getting extremely angry. That girl would die just as the Wildfire Guardian had. 

Flash leapt high into the air and suddenly kicked at him with a flying kick known as the Dragon kick. It was a powerful kick that could send its victims into shock for a few moments. Mesu shook from the force of the blow to his chest and almost caved in. He struggled against it, and once again found himself fighting against the girl.

Meanwhile Ryo was holding his sister and staring at her with tears. "Rekka, why?" he asked in a barely audible voice.

Rekino stared at him through weakened eyes. "I...sor... sorry... I...only wanted... to... stop him," she coughed some blood up and Ryo's eyes glistened with more tears. His sister was dying and there was nothing he could do.

"Save your strength... please..." he begged. Rekino gave him a weak smile and held his hand as best she could.

The others were trying to free Thunder from the fortress, but there seemed to be no way they could get in. Their weapons bounced off it as if it were rubber and when they used their surekills they had to dodge their own attacks. Thankfully no one was hurt by them. Finally Hana got an idea. "Let's use our Ronin and Guardian powers!" she said.

"Do you think it'll be enough?" Josephine worried a little.

"We have no choice!" Mia said. "We have to try!"

The others nodded in agreement and stood around the fortress, crossing their arms over their chests, and closing their eyes. All of them begin to concentrate. 

"Trust!" Cye and Amaya both shouted as their kanji's both glowed upon their foreheads.

"Justice!" Kento and Josephine shouted as their kanji's glowed on their foreheads.

"Life!" Mia shouted as her kanji glowed upon her forehead.

"Wisdom!" Hana cried out as her kanji appeared in her forehead.

Thunder was watching quietly as each of them began to glow respective colors. The colors flared up to meet one another, then encircled the entire fortress. The entire thing began to shake and he watched with awe, then suddenly it exploded outwards, causing the Warrior to duck down and shield his eyes by instinct.

Cye, Mia, Amaya, Josephine, and Kento all ducked down and took cover as well. When they all looked up Thunder was freed. 

Cye helped Thunder to his feet. "Are you okay?" 

Thunder nodded shakily, then rose to his feet. Suddenly all of them heard a scream.

"REKINO?!! REKINO!!" 

And they suddenly all knew. Rekino had died.

Tears formed into all of their eyes. No words could describe what they were feeling. Thunder frowned deeply and made his way toward the black haired man who held his sister's broken body tightly as he sobbed over her. He gently knelt down before them both and placed his hand upon Rekino, then closed his eyes and began to concentrate. He was surrounded by a red glow that seemed to enlighten the whole room, as his symbol, which was a lightning bolt, suddenly appeared blazing within his forehead. The glowing surrounded Rekino's body and flowed within her and around her. Her wounds suddenly begin to heal both within and without, and her cancer in her knee was suddenly healed as well. Thunder searched for her spirit and coaxed it back within her, healing her completely and giving her energy to go on. 

Rekino's eyes fluttered several times and she let out a groan. Vaguely she could feel someone holding her and hear someone sobbing over her. She blinked a few times, and then lifted her head up to behold her older brother. "R...Ryo? Why are you crying, big bro?"

Ryo suddenly stopped crying and he stared down at her with wide eyes. He was almost in shock, but then that was replaced with over joy as he hugged her tightly. "Rekino!" he cried happily as tears poured down his cheeks again. Only this time they were tears of joy. 

The others soon learned that she was okay and all of them were hugging her happily. A few minutes later Kento suddenly saw Mesu and Flash across the room. "Hey, guys! Flash is kicking Mesu's butt!"

All of them turned to look. Indeed Flash was kicking Mesu's butt. They all stood in awe, except Thunder. The two were moving so fast they were barely seen, but everyone could feel winds coming off from the attacks. They all watched in complete shock and fascination as the battle continued on.

Flash suddenly went into a spin, shooting her leg outward, then suddenly had to dodge a sword that appeared from nowhere by flipping backwards. After a quick check, she raised her arm high and shouted, "Armor of the Warrior! Now come!" A blue light engulfed her as her symbol blazed within her forehead. Her armor, which was blue and white and resembled a professional skier's protective clothing, suddenly appeared around her. Her helmet appeared next and settled down over her head. The armor was extremely tough and durable, yet flexible and lightweight. She reached over her back and withdrew her sword. Her sword was huge and was completely made from fire, the flames cackling with might and energy and with cutting edges.

"Wow!" Ryo exclaimed. "That's some sword!" he cried.

"It's…it's…amazing!" Mia said, not able to think of anything like this. Her curiosity was beginning to get to her.

The others were shocked from seeing a sword like that as no one had ever had before. They continued to watch the fight.

"You're going down, Mesu!" Flash shouted.

"That's what you think, little girl!" Mesu taunted. He summoned another attack. Flash suddenly held her sword out before, making a winding arch of a sweep before her. The attack was countered and there was another explosion of light, which had everyone shielding his or her eyes again. When the light cleared, Mesu was gone from the room. 

Flash silently cursed. She returned her sword to her sheath and then powered out of armor. She turned to the others and saw that Rekino was alive. She smiled at the Lady Wildfire Guardian before speaking, "Mesu got away this time, but not without some serious injuries!"

"Yeah, you sure did give him a run for his money, Flash! That was awesome!" Hana exclaimed. Her face frowned when Dynasty soldiers surrounded them, "I thought we got rid of you guys!"

In her mind, Rekino was forming a plan. She had to help the others, but she knew that she didn't have a lot of strength left, and her plan would leave her drained of energy. She glanced at her watch. It was already ten P.M. She started to estimate the time it would take her to kill the soldiers, let the others get out, and get home herself, "Ryo, put me down," she asked her brother.

Ryo raised an eyebrow at his sister, but he reluctantly put her down. He frowned when Rekino rose her arms above her head, "What're you doing, Rekino?"

Rekino flashed her brother a smile, "Just wait and see." She started to gather her energy. _Okay, here we go! _"Symbols of Life, Wisdom, Trust, and Justice…" Rekino started to summon for the Lady Inferno Armor.

Mia, Hana, Amaya, and Josephine felt their kanji's start to glow on their foreheads. Their powers shot out towards Rekino and engulfed her in an orb of flashing colors of: Red, Royal Blue, Green, Aqua Blue, and Orange. They all stared wide-eyed at their leader. What was she thinking?

"Rekino, you're being suicidal again!" Cye screamed, "You can't handle the Inferno Armor in your condition! Think about it!"

"I have thought about it, Cye," Rekino said, "It's the only way. Now, here's the plan: I want the Hana, Mia, Josephine, Amaya, and Flash to take Thunder to the hospital. Heal Rowen and bring him and Sage back here. Ryo, Cye, and Kento, I want you guys to stay here and help me fight."

Flash stepped forward, "I don't know. I'm worried about leaving you. I know you want to fight these guys, but we all need our rest and Rowen is probably worried sick about you. I say we all go back to the hospital, get rested up, and then work on a plan to kick Mesu's butt and to destroy this place together."

"Too late on Rowen being worried sick about her Flash, he's enraged with ANGER!" Mia said and clutched her forehead, "But, I'm with Flash, Rekino. I don't want to leave you here!"

"Too bad, get over it," Rekino said and finished the armor transformation, "Shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Inferno, JIN!" A bright light surrounded Rekino and her Lady Wildfire armor shed and transformed into the Lady Inferno armor, "If it makes you guys feel better, all the girls except Flash leave and get Sage and Rowen. I won't take no for an answer, no GO!"

All of the remaining Lady Guardians didn't protest. They all ran for the exit of the castle and met up with Blaze so they could get back to Earth. Thunder followed them outside as well. Rekino, Ryo, Kento, Cye, and Flash all stood in a battle stance and waited for the soldiers to attack. Out of nowhere, Rekino jumped up and called out the surekill of her super armor.

"SPIRIT FURY OF INFERNO!" A large pillar of fire shot out of Rekino's Spirit Swords of Ferver. The attacked destroyed over three-fourths of the soldiers, "Let's go. We still have more to destroy."

"How about not!" Ryo said and walked behind Rekino. He picked her up and started to run of the castle. He almost lost his grip because she was squirming so much. "I'm sorry Rekino," Ryo told her. He sat her back down and, lovingly, hit her in the back of the head with his swords. It rendered her unconscious. Ryo picked her back up and headed straight for the bridge.

"Gosh Ryo, that was really sweet of you to knock out your own sister!" Flash joked. She jumped into the bridge the same time as the others did.

"Well, she was squirming too much! I almost dropped her," Ryo shot back. 

The rest of the ride on the bridge was in silence. They all waited to be back on Earth and at home.

*~*

At the hospital, Rowen and Sage were waiting patiently for news on the fight. They both new about Rekino's death and revival. Both of them, more so Rowen, were _very_ ticked off at Rekino for going to the Dynasty like that. Sage was currently pacing the room back and forth while Rowen was sitting in his bed waiting for a miracle. Out of nowhere, a knock came to the window.

"Guys, it's me. Open up. I have a surprise for Rowen!" It was Mia. She was outside the window, flying, with someone in her arms. It was Thunder, who looked a little on the uneasy side.

Sage ran over to the window and opened it. He helped Thunder inside first and then helped Mia. Sage hugged the Strata Guardian, "I'm glad your okay, Mia. Where's Hana? Is she okay?"

"Hana's fine, Sage. She, Josephine, and Amaya are down on the street waiting for us," Mia turned to Rowen, "Now, let's get you healed. Thunder, will you do the honors?"

Thunder nodded and walked over to Rowen. He placed his hands on Rowen's forehead and his symbol, a lightning bolt, started to shine brilliantly on his forehead. In a matter of minutes, Rowen's body was completely healed. Thunder removed his hands, as his symbol faded, and stepped back from the hospital bed. He nodded towards them to let them now Rowen was okay.

"Thanks dude!" Rowen said. He turned towards Mia, "How's Rekino?"

"I don't know," Mia said and tried not to cringe under the glare Rowen was giving her, "She went Inferno on us and told Hana, Jo, 'Mya, and me to leave and get you healed. From there, I don't know anything."

"She's in for a talk when I get home," Rowen said. He pressed the nurse's button and a woman spoke to him. Rowen responded back with, "Yes, could you tell Doctor Kinomota to come into my room? It's of very importance that I see her."

"She's not far from your room, Mr. Hashiba. She should be there in about five or ten minutes," the nurse replied.

"Thank you," Rowen replied back to her. In no time, he heard Dr. Kinomota's steps coming towards his door. _That was fast_. "You two need to get out of here, now."

"Right. Let's go Thunder," Mia said. She was the first out of the window and Thunder went after her. She waved goodbye to them, "I'll see you two when you get down here."

"Alrighty then!" Rowen said. He got out of bed and put on his clothes. He finished right when Dr. Kinomota walked in, "Hiya Doc!"

"Get back in bed! You're in no condition to be up and moving around," The woman replied. She walked over to Rowen and grabbed him by the arm, leading him back to the bed.

"But I'm fine. I don't hurt anymore, Ms. Mina!" Rowen replied, "Besides, I want to go home!"

Mina looked him over. His cuts on his face were gone as were the bruises on his arms. She touched the place where his collarbone had been broken. She didn't feel anything. The bone was completely healed. _It's a miracle. A real miracle! The Gods must be watching over him. _"Fine, I'll sign you out and you can go ahead and leave. Please, take care of yourself and don't let this happen again, Rowen."

"I will!" Rowen hugged his doctor and, practically, ran out of the door. Sage followed close behind him. They got on the elevator and rode it down to the first floor. They got off and walked through the waiting room and out of the door to meet up with the others. Once outside, Sage spotted the others.

"Hana!" Sage said and ran over to his guardian. He hugged her tightly, "I'm glad your safe. I don't know what I would do without you!"

Hana was a little surprised by Sage's reaction. She hugged him back, "I'm glad I'm okay too, Sage. I don't know what I would do without you either…I guess."

"Whaddya mean 'I guess'?" Sage asked.

"I mean that I could do without your big ego and oversize hair sometimes," Sage kissing her lightly on the lips cut off Hana. Her face became flushed when Sage broke the kiss and placed one on her forehead, "Uh…um…err…uh…yeah…okay Sage…are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Hana," Sage said. He held her in his arms still. Thanking the ancients that Hana was safe.

"Update guys," Josephine said to the others. They all turned to look at her, "The others are at home. Seems Ryo had to knock Fearless Leaderette out just to get her to leave. She's having one of those yelling fights with Ryo now and trying to talk Blaze into letting her go back to the Dynasty," Josephine sighed and, without a word, jumped into the air and started leaping from roof to roof until there were no more of them.

"I saw we get back before another World War breaks out," Amaya said and jumped onto one of the roofs. She followed Josephine and landed right outside the city. She took off in a sprint.

"I'm with her," Hana said and followed Amaya.

Sage summoned his subarmor and followed her. Rowen transformed into full battle armor so he could fly home. Mia took to the skies with Rowen, while Thunder followed the other girls and jumped onto the roof of one building. It wouldn't take them long to get home. Mia and Rowen would probably get there before anyone else…since they were flying. 

*~*

They didn't know what was waiting for them at the house. Something any of them wanted to see was an angry, upset, hurt Rekino with a feeling of failing everyone again fighting with an angry, very pissed off Ryo. Cye and Kento were off to the side with Flash watching the two siblings go at it. Cye started to rub his temples. _Maybe Rowen or Mia can help calm them down. Hell, Rowen's gonna be angry with Rekino as it is. Oh Ancient, please help us!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Disclaimer: We don't own the Ronins. **

**Chapter 17.**

Rekino was extremely angry with her brother and kept demanding to go back and finish off Mesu once and for all. Ryo himself was getting a headache from her constant shouting. And practically begged her to think about what she was doing.

"RYO, DAMN YOU!! YOU LET GO OF ME THIS INSTANT!! I WANT TO KICK MESU'S ASS!!"

"Rekino, stop it! You are too weak, and you are going to get yourself killed if you go back!" Ryo argued.

Rekino ignored him and turned to Blaze. "Open the gates!" she cried, struggling against Ryo. The wolf only stared back at her calmly as he sat there watching her struggle futilely against her brother. Finally he stood up and walked over to her, then he touched her forehead with his nose as the crystal around his neck glowed lightly. At once Rekino slumped over and appeared to be sleeping now.

Ryo's eyes widen as he lifted his sister up more into his arms. He stared at the wolf who was walking away, then looked at Flash. "What did he just do?"

"He put her into a deep sleep. She won't wake for a few hours at least. And when she does she'll forget about wanting to come back here on her own," Flash explained. 

"Oh," Ryo said. He'd have to find out more as it seemed confusing to him, but he would have to worry about that later. Right now, they needed to get home.

"Blaze!" Flash called. "Send us home!" 

The wolf stopped and turned around and closed his eyes, concentrating as his crystal glowed brightly, enveloping them in its rays. In a blink of an eye, they disappeared.

*~*

By the time they all got home, they walked in to see Rowen and Rekino arguing at the top of their lungs. Everyone else was staring wide eyed at them, even though the Ronins and Lady Guardians were used to this sort of thing. And it seemed neither one would back down either.

"Dang it, Rekino! You know you are too weak to go back and handle Mesu yourself!" Rowen argued. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"No, I'm not trying to get myself killed! I'm trying to protect all of you from getting killed!" Rekino stubbornly argued back.

"You act like we can't defend ourselves either, Rekino! We are warriors just like you! We can fight as well! Dammit, we're a team! And teams work together!" 

Rekino glared at him. "How can you yell at me, Rowen?! I care for you! You're making this more difficult than it has to be!" Tears streamed down her face, but for once she didn't care. She was tired, feeling neglected, and had so many mixed feelings she wasn't sure what to do. 

Rowen let out a long sigh. He really hated it when these fights happened. What could he do to get Rekino to calm down? "Rekino, please listen to me..." he began before she interrupted him.

"Rowen, I have cancer!" she screamed in frustration as everyone suddenly stared in shock. The whole room was in silent mode. Not a muscle moved. 

"Rekino. What did you say?" Ryo asked as he refused to believe what he had just heard.

Rekino looked at them all, tears running down her cheeks. "I have cancer…in my knee. I never told you. I didn't want anyone feeling sorry for me. I didn't want to seem weak."

Ryo held back his tears as he walked up to her and took her by the shoulders. "Rekka, you are never weak. We would never think that of you."

"He's right, Rekino," Hana said, trying to be helpful.

"Rekino. I am so sorry!" Amaya said, tears glistening down her cheeks.

Rekino looked up at her friends. All of them had tears in their eyes, and Flash looked in shock. Only Thunder remained emotionless, but Rekino guessed he couldn't shed tears. Then again she didn't want him to. She didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. 

"No," she said. "Please, don't feel sorry for me. I've had for a long time. I refuse to let it beat me."

Josephine walked over to Rekino and brought her into a hug, "We won't let it beat you, Rekino. We'll fight this together. As a mighty force," She pulled away from her friend, who seemed to be crying harder, "Why are you crying?"

Rekino stepped back and looked at everyone, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier. I was scared. I've had cancer since I was ten years old. I've never told anyone because of the fear of them neglecting me. I have cancer, that makes me different from everyone else," She turned to Rowen and looked at him with her teary eyes, "I'm sorry for fighting with you. You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want to lose you to some freak who thinks he can take over the world."

"You'll never lose use, Rekino," Sage said, "I've always thought of you as a little sister. I'm sure the other guys do too. Well, except for Ryo and Rowen."

"So, don't sweat it. You'll be back to your old self in no time," Kento said in a jest voice.

"That's the thing," Rekino started. She wiped away her tears, "I'm scared of my 'old self'. I don't want anyone to know the real me. I'm not what I seem, and I can't take it anymore. I feel like I'm failing you and I don't know why. I always have this voice in the back you my head that tells me 'you're weak.' That's one of the main reasons why I push myself so hard. I don't want to be weak! I want to be strong, like you guys!"

"You're one of the strongest people I know, Rekino," Cye said. He looked at her with his sea blue eyes that were shimmering with tears, "Don't ever say you're weak because you're not. You have the blood of Hariel running through your veins. You're Ryo's sister for the love of the Gods!"

"STOP IT!" Rekino screamed and put her hands on her ears, "I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm weak! I'm a NOBODY! I'm nothing without my armor. If I didn't have Lady Wildfire, I'd be dead!"

Rowen wrapped his arms around Rekino, "Sweetheart, please, calm down. I love you_"

"No you don't! I'm nothing to any of you! I have no place in this world," Rekino pushed Rowen away and back up, "Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned around and ran up the stairs into her bedroom. There, she jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow. She looked to her right and saw a picture of her and Rowen on the nightstand. She grabbed it. _I'm so sorry Rowen. I didn't want to be this way. I didn't want to have cancer and be a freak. I wanted to be normal. Just like you._

Rekino held onto the picture as she continued to cry. She refused to talk or see anyone tonight. She would go to school on her own tomorrow. She didn't want to be by herself, but she was shutting herself from the world. The raven beauty cried herself to sleep that night, holding the picture of her and Rowen that was taken on the six-month anniversary.

*~*

The next morning, everyone, except Rekino, were already up and read to go to school by 7:15 A.M. Ryo and Rowen were currently at Rekino's door trying to get her up. She didn't even come out of her room that morning to run her daily five miles! Rowen had stayed up all night watching her door. He'd gotten a, minimum, of three hours of sleep.

"Open the door, Rekino!" Rowen said, "I need to talk to you!"

"Go away!"

"Sis, you're going to miss school," Ryo said sweetly. He knocked on her door. He didn't hear her respond. This was ticking him off, "Open the damn door, imotochan! Right now!"

"I said GO THE HELL AWAY!"

"Fine, so be it!" Ryo said and stomped away.

Rowen stayed behind. He was gong to get that door open, "Sweetheart, please, open the door. I want to see you. I don't like to see you hurting. Please, open to door," Rowen backed away when Rekino threw one of her lamps at the door and it shattered.

"I'm not going to say it again, Rowen," Rekino said through the door, "Get the HELL away from my ROOM! GO TO SCHOOL!"

Rowen held back his tears. He had never seen her this angry before. It was hurting him on the inside so much that he couldn't describe it. With a final decision, he pressed his lips onto the door, hoping that she knew he was there, "I love you," He said enough for her to hear. He walked away and met up with the others downstairs.

"How is she?" Flash asked.

"She still won't come out. I'm worried about her," Rowen said. He glanced at his watched, "We need to leave. She'll be here when we get home. I'll get that door open if it's the last thing I do."

"Alrighty then! Whatever you say, dude," Kento muttered and walked out the door. He climbed in Mia's jeep and waited for the others, "As much as I hate to say this, I'm ready to go."

"My God!" Josephine exclaimed as she was walking towards Hana's explorer, "Kento actually wants to go to school!"

Rowen walked over to his blue Eclipse Spider and opened the door. He looked towards Rekino's window. He's eyes were wide when he saw her dark, silhouette form standing there. He mouthed the three words she loved to hear and climbed inside his car. He followed the others out of the driveway and headed towards Hana High.

Once they were gone, Rekino unlocked her bedroom door and walked downstairs to get a drink of water. She already had on her school uniform and was ready to go to school. She didn't feel ready though. Her hair was a mess and she wasn't in the best physically or emotional state to leave the house. All throughout the night, she had been cutting herself. It was something she did when she was little. She had slash marks on her arm and thighs. The problem was that she didn't own a skirt long enough to, completely; cover up the ones on her legs. Her white blouse had some bloodstains on it from the ones on her arms bleeding that morning. She didn't care. 

Rekino grabbed her book bag and car keys. She unlocked the front door and locked it again once she was out of the house. She walked over to her red 4-runner and climbed in. She cranked up the SUV and drove off. She was ten minutes from being at school and late! She parked in the school parking lot and got out her of vehicle. She grabbed her things, locked her doors, and ran into the school. No one was in the halls. She went straight to her locker and opened it up. Rekino quickly stuffed her book bag in the rusty locker and grabbed her books before shutting it. She ran down the halls at full speed. 

When she was ten seconds away from her first class, she stopped. Something had hit her. She had Honors English 11 with Hana, Honors History 11 and Honors Algebra III with Mia, and she had Business Computer with Josephine. To top it all off, she had lunch and weightlifting with the girls and guys, except for Ryo and Kento. The bad part was, she had English first period. 

"Dammit!" She was late for class, which was something she never did. She was on the edge of a mental breakdown. She started to walk slowly to her class. She would make a scene when she walked in late. The teacher was going to berate her! There was no doubt in her mind that she would be the talk of the school today. Rekino didn't mind though. Just let them say something around the others. She made it to the door and grasped it tightly. With a sharp breath, she opened it and immediately regretted it. All eyes were on her. The teacher glared at her, angrily.

Rekino let her head fall. The teacher would start on her any minute now. She wanted to be at home. _Oh yeah, this is going to be a great day!_ Rekino thought.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: You know already.

Peace Is Threatened

Chapter 18.

Flash entered her Science class and took her seat. She laid her huge science book on her desk along with her notebook, folder, and homework. She sat down and let out a sigh, thinking about Rekino and what had happened. She had never expected to see Rekino act like that before. 

She frowned deeply, remembering how Rekino had told her she was placed in several different foster homes before. The thought saddened her, and she wasn't even sure what to do about it at all. She did believe the girl needed some counseling though or some type of other moral support. Flash didn't believe in going to those counseling centers. She believed anyone could be a counselor just as long as they had to heart and the willingness to listen to someone else's problems.  One by one the other students entered and took their seats, and the bell ran just as the teacher walked in.  

*~*

Ryo sighed as he tapped his pencil. He was worried about his sister and even mad at her. Why was she so stubborn? Oh wait, never mind. He already knew the answer to that one. He turned back to the work assigned to him by the teacher and tried his best to concentrate on it.

*~*

Rekino was silent in class as Hana watched her out of the corner of her eyes. Hana could see how messed up she looked and she had this feeling that Rekino had hurt herself, but she didn't want to bring it up. As class progressed on, Hana was worried about her friend.

Rekino could feel Hana glancing at her, but she didn't look her way. She kept quiet and didn't even want to think about what she had done to herself. She was too emotionally shook up about everything and just wished she could be happy like everyone else. But no, everything had to go wrong. _Why?_ She wondered. Why couldn't things be better for her?

*~*

Mia and Hana had only been the only ones to see Rekino so far. The two Lady Guardians had tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't listen. They were both extremely worried when they saw the bloodstains on her shirt and the cut marks on her legs. They didn't understand why Rekino would do that to herself. One thing was for sure; the others were going to have a cow when they heard about it. The two Lady Guardians were currently sitting at the lunch table with the others waiting for Josephine and Kento to arrive.

"Guys!" Josephine's frantic voice called to them. They turned around just as she and Kento had sat down, "Rekino's at school today! I heard Brock and his friends talking about her in the lunch line."

"What about her?" Rowen asked. He saw Mia, Hana, Josephine, and Kento's faces all fall, "You guys better spill it now!"

Kento looked at them with a distressed face, "She's not in good shape. I heard them talking about she has bloodstains on her clothes and all kinds of cuts up and down her legs."

Ryo's eyes widened in disbelief. He knew that Rekino wouldn't do that to herself…would she? He looked at Mia and Hana, "You two have classes with her. Is it true?"

Mia's head fell, "Yes."

"I don't believe it!" Rowen said, "I absolutely refuse to believe that she would do that to herself. Rekino's not like that!"

All eyes turned to see Rekino in the doorway of the lunchroom. It was true. You could see the bloodstains on her arms and the cuts on her legs. Her hair was messier than usual. Her eyes had dark rings under them from lack of sleep and crying. She was looking straight at them. They saw Rekino shake her head and walk farther into the lunchroom.

Ryo's head lowered as he stared in shock. He just couldn't believe that Rekino would that to herself. And why? For what reason? One thing for sure she was going to have a lot to talk about.

The others soon came and sat down, all of them casting worried glances at Rekino. Even Thunder stared worriedly at her, knowing what she tried to do. Yet, he didn't say anything about it. Flash was frowning at her friend, and she kept quiet herself. She was, however determined to get an answer from Rekino later on, and then if Rekino talked to her, she would in turn tell Rekino her own horrible past. 

And then Flash's eyes caught Brock across the lunchroom. He was laughing and jesting with some friends and she was certain they were making fun of Rekino. But soon it would matter, because after she was through with him he would be the laughingstock of Japan.

"My God," Sage breathed after he saw her, "What has she done to herself?"

At that time, Brock walked over to the group, having heard their conversation, and placed one hand on the table and looked at them, "Don't you even see it? Rekino's a nut case with some serious mental problems! My bet is the teacher's will send her into the counselor's office and she'll be shipped away to an insane asylum where she belongs!" Brock reached over and grabbed a roll from Rowen's plate, "Thanks geek face," He walked away eating the food he had just stolen.

Ryo got up and was about to go after Brock, but Flash stopped him, "What?"

"Sit back down, Ryo. I've got some plans for him," Flash smirked and released Ryo's arm, "Besides, he's not the one to worry about right now," Flash's eyes moved to see Rekino paying for her meal, which was a sandwich and a bottle of water. Her face fell at the sight of her new friend. Flash wished that she could help Rekino.

"Don't sweat it guys!" Josephine said, "I have a class with her next block! I'll talk to her!"

"If you can even get her to talk to you, Jo," Cye muttered, "I think that the best thing to do is just to leave Rekino alone. Let her work this problem out on her own."

"But Cye, that's so lonely," Rowen said. He looked at his girlfriend. The one he cared for the most in this world. They had had many ups and downs, but this took the cake. He knew nothing of her past except she was put in many foster homes. He just wanted nothing more than to take her into her arms and kiss her pain away, but he knew that was impossible at the moment. She wouldn't talk to any of them.

*~*

After lunch was over, they went through a few more periods; all the while Rekino was avoiding speaking to any of them. She knew she'd be asked about this later and she was trying to avoid it while she could. She knew none of them could possibly understand this. All she wanted was a chance to escape her past, her pain, and her worthlessness. 

*~*

By the time the last period rolled around everyone filed into the gym, except Flash and Sage, who was usually late because his class was on the top of the school building. The Ronins and Lady Guardians frowned when they didn't see Flash as they could see Thunder there already and were wondering where she was. Rekino herself wondered, but she didn't wonder for too long. Her mind was on other things right now. She could feel Rowen glancing her way, but she refused to look at him. She didn't know what to do. All she wanted to do was escape.

Meanwhile Flash had sneaked into the boy's locker room and had carefully switched Brock's gym shorts for a pair of girl's frilly underwear. She then hid within the rafters of the ceiling with a Polaroid camera in her hands as she waited for Brock to come out of the shower as she turned the lights out in the locker room. And so she waited.

It took about ten minutes but Brock emerged, dripping wet in a towel. He frowned in the semi darkness and guessed the light bulbs must have blown out. He managed to find his way to where he left his clothes and begin to put them on. The moment he put the underwear on Flash clicked the camera, making sure the flash didn't show and that the clicking could not be heard. When she made sure the picture turned out good, she sneaked away from the locker room and immediately headed for the school newspaper room. 

*~*

The others were getting ready to have class now as weight lifting began. Sage suddenly ran into the gym waving a paper around, breathless. "You guys are not going to believe this!" he shouted.

"Believe what?" Josephine asked. The others glanced at him curiously, and then in surprise when he shoved the freshly made newspaper in their faces. "Read this!" 

Everyone looked at the newspaper and their mouths all dropped open to see Brock dressing in girl's underwear within the boy's locker room. 

WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THE HUMAN SOCIETY AS WE KNOW IT? COULD ACTS SUCH AS THESE HERE BE CHANGED FOR THE BETTER OR THE WORSE? 

"Today in the locker room at Hana High School 16 year old Brock Smith is obviously having stress and mental problems as he was caught wearing girl's underwear. Either that or he is really sick in his head."

There were more details here about Brock and his sickness and how he should be committed to a mental institute. And one by one they all read it over and over again. And laughter exploded from them. Even Rekino laughed which actually overjoyed the others since she hadn't laughed all that day. And they all suddenly knew that Flash was behind Brock's humiliation. How she did it was beyond them, but it was hysterical nonetheless.

*~*

Later that day after homework and supper Flash found Rekino in the living room idly flipping through channels of the television. For a few moments Flash watched her, knowing she wasn't actually looking for a channel to watch. She took a deep breath and walked over to her. "Rekino, can I talk to you for a moment?" 

Rekino unwillingly lifted her gaze to Flash. The first thing she wanted to say was no because she was certain Flash would ask about what she had done to herself. However something in Flash's eyes made Rekino follow her out onto the front porch where they could be alone.

The night was clear and crisp with a few starts twinkling. Rekino wore her jacket, but Flash wore nothing as if the cool night air didn't bother her. 

"Ok," Rekino said, looking at Flash, "Why'd you drag me out here, and for that matter why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"I don't need a jacket, Rekino. I'm not cold. There's something I want to tell you, it has to do with my past. But I can't tell you unless you tell me why you cut yourself up last night."

Rekino was silent for a long time, but Flash waited patiently. She didn't want to tell Flash anything, but she was starting to realize she wouldn't be able to avoid it much longer. With a long sigh, she told Flash exactly why she had done it. 

Flash listened with sympathy and was saddened by the girl's story. She knew people could be cruel to other people because of what they couldn't understand. When Rekino finished, Flash spoke. "That is terrible, Rekino. No one should do that to you because of your eyes. And you yourself shouldn't let them win either. You are unique which is special in my opinion. People who give up so easily because of others are weak, and I know you are not weak. Now let me tell you my story. When I was little my father's brother's wife had learned of what I could do. She was frightened of me and was convinced I was possessed by demons or was a demon in fact. She tried to dispose me, and when it didn't work for her, she tried killing me. When I was learning how to craw she pushed me down a flight of stairs in our home.. I was hurt and scared and I ended up setting our house on fire. My family managed to get out though and I was taken to the hospital. It doesn't stop there. A few years after that, my own aunt came into the bathroom where I was in the tub inside one of those toddler things that held me up so I wouldn't slip under the water on my own. My mother had gone to get fresh towels, and my father was down the hall. My aunt walked in and she took me out of the toddler basin and laid me in the tub and walked out. I slipped under the water. Thankfully my father came just in time. Sadly my aunt wasn't caught yet. When I was seven my own aunt stabbed me in the back, and again my family didn't know. I was rushed to the hospital where I was given at least twenty stitches. Thankfully I was permanently damaged. So many times has my aunt tried to kill me because of what I could do. I was never able to tell my mother because for one she was killed before I could, and after she and my older brother Jacob died I never thought of what my aunt did to me until a few weeks ago. But I put it aside to help my friends and try to get on with my life. Sometimes it isn't easy, but I don't plan to give up."

Rekino's eyes watered with tears. Never before had she heard such a saddened and dreadful story from any of her friends. How could anyone do that to someone in their family? She wondered. It was inhumane. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked at Flash. "Why?" she choked. "Why would anyone try to do that to you? It's not your fault you have that power."

"You're right it's not my fault, and I will admit this. When I was younger my power was out of control. I ended up killing innocent people because of it, and it's taken me a long time to accept that it wasn't my fault since I was only a little girl, a child, a baby in fact." Flash took a deep breath again, then placed her hands on Rekino's shoulders, staring into her eyes. "And Rekino, having amethyst eyes isn't your fault either. Like me you were born with them, and by being born with something you can't help what you have. You can however make the best of things and go on with life, never giving up as your enemies would want you to."  She gave Rekino a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked back inside the house, leaving Rekino to think alone on the porch.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: You know already.

Peace Is Threatened

Rekino sighed and sat down on one of the porch steps. She thought about what Flash told her. It wasn't her fault for having amethyst eyes. That was an inherited gene from her mother's side of the family. All women had amethyst eyes. She rolled up the sleeves on her jacket and looked at the cuts she had made. The raven pinched her eyes closed as she cried. It was soft at first but it grew louder and louder until she screamed. It was an ear piercing one at that. 

All of the guys had heard the scream. Sage came out of the bathroom, Hana and Rowen came out of their respective rooms, Ryo stopped brushing White Blaze, Josephine looked up from her snack and stared at the door, Mia and Amaya bolted out of the computer room, and Thunder poked his head out of the laundry room. They all wondered what it was until they heard it again. 

"Rekino!" Rowen ran down the stairs and out of the door. He saw Rekino sitting on the steps and she was crying and holding her arms, which were bleeding slightly from applied pressure. He knelt down beside Rekino and took her into his arms. He cradled her body in his arms, which seemed to mold perfectly to his, and stroked her soft hair, "Shhh, its okay Rekino. I'm here. Everything's going to be alright."

Rekino buried her head into the nape of Rowen's neck and cried harder. She knew the pain that she had caused him and everyone else. She looked up at his face and brought her hand to his cheek, "I'm…s-s-so…s-sorry, Ro-Rowen. I…didn't m-mean to…c-cause you p-pain," Rekino barely got the words out as she started to cry harder. The tears made red lines down her face. She was crying hot tears.

Rowen gently cupped her face between her hands. He softly kissed her on the lips, lovingly. He couldn't go any farther since she was crying so hard. He pulled away gently, "I know, Rekka. I know. It's okay," Rowen looked at the door and saw Ryo coming out.

"Sis!" Ryo said and immediately took her into his arms. He rocked her back and forth, "I'm glad you're okay! Everything's gonna be back the way it was! I won't let you get hurt ever again."

Rowen took this opportunity to get up and leave the siblings by themselves. He walked back into the house and several pairs of eyes fell on him, "She's okay. I think that she just cracked under all the pressure and stuff," Rowen turned around and saw Ryo carrying a still crying Rekino up the stairs. They heard a door shut.

"I guess Ryo's a little more protective over Rekino now," Sage said. He started to panic, "AAH! I didn't take the conditioner off of my hair!" He ran back into the bathroom and locked the door.

Hana laughed and walked downstairs. She had her laundry basket with her. She was headed towards the laundry room when something caught her eye. Thunder was in there though. She saw him take off his shirt and put it in the washer. She followed every muscle of his body, right down to his feet. She licked her lips and started to think of how well he could kiss. In the spur of the moment, she dropped her clothesbasket, which startled Thunder.

Thunder turned around and saw Hana staring at with him some kind of hunger in her eyes. He sweatdropped. Why him? Why did he have to be blessed with the power of looks? He cleared his throat and got Hana's attention. He put on his shirt and looked at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean too…I mean…you know…I was just walking in here to put up my clothes and you were here and I couldn't help but look…oh shit! I mean…" Hana said in a long breath.

Thunder frowned, but he couldn't say anything. He only nodded his head and finished getting his clothes out of the dryer, bending down to get the last pair of socks. Hana could not help but watch him. 

_Nice ass_, she thought to herself, then mentally smacked herself. What was wrong with her? She had a crush on Sage, didn't she? She watched as Thunder lifted his basket up and made his way for the stairs. 

Hana turned to the washer and begin to load her clothes inside for washing. Today had been a long day and she was feeling rather tired after everything that had happened with Rekino and Brock, which she still had to laugh about, and then with Rekino's sudden outburst earlier this evening. She planned to take a nice hot bubble bath and relax for the rest of the evening even if she had to force herself to.

Ryo came back downstairs and found Rowen sitting in the recliner reading a book. He cleared his throat and got Rowen's attention, "She wants to see you."

"Okay," Rowen put down his book and got out of the recliner. He walked up the stairs and Ryo grabbed his arm, "Yes?"

"Hurt her and I'll make sure you she's the last one you _ever_ hurt," Ryo released his arm and walked back downstairs to find Mia. 

Rowen sighed and walked up the stairs. Why would he hurt Rekino? He loved her with all his heart. He made his way to her door and knocked lightly. He didn't hear a respond. She was probably in the bed asleep. He sighed and was about to walk back with he heard a very soft voice. He turned around and saw Rekino in the doorway.

"Come in," She said softly and opened the door for him. She walked back into her room and lay down on her red comforter. She saw Rowen in the doorway and patted the side of the bed, "I don't bite."

"I know," Rowen whispered. He walked further into the room and sat down on the bed. He was startled when Rekino grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down, "What was the for?"

Rekino just smiled, "I want to be close to you," She placed her head on his chest and looked up at him, "Do you wanna hear my story?"

"Yes, I'd like too," Rowen said.

Rekino took in a deep breath and started to tell Rowen all about her past. All ten of the foster homes she was put in didn't want her because of her problem. She told him about being ridiculed due to her eye color. Then, Rekino told him why she started cutting herself. It was to relieve the pain cause by others and the feelings of being alone. When she finished, she was near tears again, "I never thought that I would start cutting myself again. When I was ten, I was diagnosed with osteogenic sarcoma, bone cancer. The doctor told me that it wasn't normal for a child my age to have that specific kind of cancer. Anyways, I have a tumor under my kneecap. I did chemo for a while, and my doctor told me I was all right. When I was here in Japan, Mina-san told me that I wasn't completely free of it. So, I started back on chemo."

"That's why you were so sick, huh?" Rowen asked, "I remember you would come home from school and just immediately start throwing up. You always told us that you just had a weak stomach."

"I didn't want anyone to know," Rekino said back, "I've got an appointment this Saturday with her. I'm pretty sure everything's going to be okay. I haven't had any bad news here for a while."

Rowen bent down and kissed her lightly, "I know it'll go well," He sat up and stretched, "Well, I need to go. You're probably tired from everything that's happened today," He started to get out of bed, but Rekino stopped him, "Huh?"

"Please, don't go," Rekino said. Her eyes pleaded with him, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

Rowen blushed a little, "Okay, but I'm not ready to go to bed. I have to go to my room and put on some more clothes," He could've sworn he saw her glowing eyes turn mischievous, "Um…what are you thinking about?"

"You can just strip to your boxers. It's not like I've ever seen you without your shirt or pants on," Rekino laughed. She saw Rowen grin and he took off his pants and his shirt. She felt him climb into bed. She smiled and put her head back on his bare chest, "Feel better?"

"Much," Rowen leaned down on kissed her lightly on the lips, "I love you."

Rekino smiled and climbed on top of him, "I love you too, you mother cracker," Before he could ask what that was; she kissed him hard on the lips.

*~*

Back downstairs, Sage and Hana were sitting on the couch while Mia was sitting in the recliner, Ryo was on the floor, and Amaya was standing beside Mia. The others had gone to bed earlier. Sage decided to play a little game on Hana. He placed his hand on her butt and squeezed it.

"AAH!" Hana screamed. She jumped off of the couch and looked at Sage, "Dammit Sage, I know my ass is nice but that doesn't give you the right to touch it!"

Sage just winked at Hana, "Well, I saw an opening that said 'Pinch me' and I did," He chuckled. 

"Guys," Ryo said, "It's late. We need to go to bed."

"I agree. We've got school tomorrow," Amaya said.

Hana's eyes shined, "Plus, we vote for class favorites and Mr. and Miss Hana High! I can't wait!"

"Drama Queen," Mia muttered. She got out of the chair and stretched a bit. Her legs buckled under her and she toppled forward…right into Ryo's arms. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red, "Gomen nasai!"

"It's okay," Ryo said and helped her stand up. He noticed that she looked rather cute when she was blushing, "I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning," Ryo yawned and made his way up the stairs. Mia followed him and went to her room.

"I hope Rekino's okay now," Amaya said. She looked at Hana and Sage, "I'm bushed. Au revoir!"

"Adios!" Hana called back at Amaya, who was already out of the room. She looked at Sage and noticed he was staring at her, "Um…are you okay?"

"Yup," Sage said, "Perfectly fine."

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning, Seiji," Hana said and got out of the room before he killed her for calling him his 'real' name.

"You know, Hana. My bed's more comfortable," Sage called to the top of the stairs.

"I think I'll stick with mine. Night," Hana replied and shut her door and locked it.

Sage smiled and walked up the stairs to his room. Once there, he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He was planning on getting Hana back for calling him 'Seiji'. _Just wait, Hana. I'll get you back, you little minx! Sage thought to himself before closing his eyes and going to sleep._

*~*

The next morning everyone was awake and getting ready for school, including Rowen who didn't trust Flash. After a good breakfast that Cye had made, they all headed for school, and went to their classes. 

As Rekino sat in one class, she noticed that Brock wouldn't even look her way as he usually did. Instead he faced forward, hands folded neatly on his desk while casting his eyes downward as if he was afraid to face anyone. She kept a smirk to herself and planned to ask Flash how she had did it.

Time passed and the heroes went through their daily classes, getting homework from some of them and having to study for tests for others. Finally Rekino entered History 11 and took her place next to Mia.

"Rough day?" Mia asked.

"A bit," Rekino replied as she put her book on her desk. She let a sigh out and brushed a few strands of hair back out of her face.

The teacher walked in just as the bell rang. He gave the students a chance to settle down, then told them to open their books up to page 416.

The class did so, and the teacher began to read. "For centuries Germany has always been ruled by a monarchy system. However that monarchy was attacked in the year of 1988, a war was to break out. The ruling monarch King Marqueste and his wife Queen Latonia had a two-year-old son then, who they were forced to give away to peasants to save his life. This boy has been missing for fourteen long years. And to this day the royals still search for their missing son."

Mia stared down at a photograph of a two-year-old baby male while the teacher droned on. _What could have happened to him? She wondered._

The teacher continued on. "This boy, this heir to the German throne, is said to be searched for to this day. The boy is said to have a birthmark on his left shoulder in the shape of a two way axe and cross, he is also said to have blond hair, one eye light blue, and the other eye is so blue and so bright no one can look at it for very long which is why his parents kept it covered. Now can anyone tell me what is the significance of what I have just read?"

"Um, there's a royal kid missing?" a teen asked.

"Not quite. This is history," the teacher droned on. "Suppose you were walking down the street one-day and you passed a blond hair boy with the birthmark and those colored eyes. Without learning this now you would not even know it was him. History is all around us. We are making history now. History comes in all shapes and sizes and events. Without learning about history we could not learn about ourselves."

_"God, I wish he would shut up!" Rekino said to Mia through the telepath link due to their Lady Guardian Armors._

_"Rekino, I've been wondering. Look at the picture closely. Whom does it look like?"_

Rekino stared down at the picture. She narrowed her eyes and studied it closely. She didn't see anything familiar about it until she looked at his eye color. Her mouth fell, "_Mia, it looks like…Thunder! His eyes are the same color!"_

_"It took you a while, Miss 215 IQ!"_

_"Ah, shaddup!" Rekino replied back. She raised her hand, "Um…Coach Ware?"_

"Yes, Rekino?"

"Um…what did the peasants do with the baby?" Rekino asked.

Coach Ware shook his head. "No one really knows. Some say the peasants raised the child as their own on the sea, and some say they peasants gave the baby to a military school. No one to this day have any idea what happened to the child."

"Arigatou!" Rekino said to the teacher, _"Mia, I'm going to connect with Hana. She seen Thunder with his shirt off last night."_

_"You do that." Mia replied back_

Rekino shot her a look before she connected with Hana, who was in her Honors Algebra III class, _"Yo blondie, ya there?"_

_"Yeah, I'm here. Just about to go to sleep in my class. What's up, Fearless Leaderette?"_

_"I told you about calling me that. Yesterday when you saw Thunder with his shirt off, did you see…"_

"_OOOOH! I saw a lot yesterday! That boy is GIFTED Rekino! I mean gifted! He has that kind of ass you just wanna touch and…ooh la la! Anyways, go on!"_

_"Horndogg. Anyways, like I was saying, did you see a birthmark of some kind on his left shoulder in the shape of a two-way axe and cross?"_

_"I might have. Let me see!" Hana started to recap what happened last night, __"Yeah, I did. Why?"_

_"Just wondering! Thanks blondie!" Rekino closed the connection and turned her attention back to Mia, __"Guess what?"_

_"Hana started jabbering about how good Thunder looked last night, right?"_

_"Yeah, that and we're housing a PRINCE!" Rekino sighed, __"This is going to look good on my college resume!"_

_"By the Gods Rekino, this is so…weird. Thunder's a prince. Now, let's see how Hana'll react to this one!"_

Rekino shook her head, _"She doesn't need to know now. We'll wait and talk to Thunder about it…better yet; I'll talk to Flash today. She'll now. Thunder doesn't talk to us."_

Mia sighed and looked down at the picture. She felt bad for Thunder. Having been taken away from your parents at a young age had to have been hard on the kid. She just wondered how he and the others would react when she and Rekino told them. _"Rekino, this is going to be a very weird day."_


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: You know already.

Peace Is Threatened

Flash was sitting in her Science class watching a projection film being shown to the class. She wrote down what she thought was important to her, and continued to watch the film of the vertebrae being shown. For the past fifteen minutes or so the class had been shown this film, and it didn't seem to end. Yet, the science teacher said they would be having a quiz on it within two days and wanted all the students to pay extra attention to the film.

During the middle of a slide shot of a preying mantis being shown Flash felt as if someone was wishing to speak to her. It sounded like Rekino almost. But why would Rekino try to contact her in the middle of class? She wondered. Unless it was something important. She thought a little bit. If there was an emergency she knew Rekino or one of the others would have just came and got her from class. So this was something different. She decided she would ask Rekino what was so important when she saw her again, perhaps at lunch. Right now she had to pay attention to the lecture being given.

*~*

In Health class Ryo sat attentively while the teacher Mrs. O'Days gave the lecture on muscle tissue. The class paid attention, taking down notes when needed. Ryo stifled a yawn. He was still tired from last night, and was planning on taking a nap when he got home from school. 

Thunder was sitting at his own desk, writing down notes as well and looking at a photo of a muscle tissue from an arm. Some of the tissue looked damaged and without even looking at the caption underneath he could tell the person had suffered from a cancerous tumor. 

Eventually the teacher had the students read at least one paragraph each from their book. Everyone got a turn at least one time, then the teacher passed out three worksheets, and assigned pages 233-245 for them to read, and to do the review page on 246 for homework. 

For the next fifteen minutes the class was silently working while the teacher made notes in her files. This class was good and respectable to her. It was the next class she was worried about. 

The bell rang at the end of the class, and the students gathered their things up and departed from the classroom, heading for their second period classes. 

Ryo and Thunder walked together through the hall; Thunder ignoring the girls who were still staring after him, and Ryo stifling another yawn.

"Tired?" Thunder asked him.

Ryo nodded. "Yeah, last night was pretty exhausting for me. I wouldn't doubt that Rekino is tired too."

Thunder nodded as they kept on walking. "What class do you have next?"

"Math," Ryo replied. "You have English right?"

"Yes and I wish I didn't. English is hard for me."

"Does Flash help you with it?" Ryo asked him as they descended down a flight of stairs together. 

"Yes, when she has the time to. Though I really hate bothering her with it. I should be able to understand it after a year. But I don't. At America my grandmother used to help me with it, and I'd usually get Cs in it. I try on my own I get Fs."

"Well, if Flash doesn't have time to help you can always ask Rekino, Josephine, Mia, Rowen, or Hana, or even Cye. One of them would be willing to help you out."

Thunder nodded. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Sure thing," Ryo said.  The two eventually split up, each heading to their own classes.

*~*

Rekino was on her way to her Teacher's Aide class when she spotted something that made her blood boil. Thunder was at his locker trying to get his books out, but girls swarmed him. She sighed out loud. That poor boy wasn't going to get any rest while he was at Hana High. She straightened up and walked over to the crowd.

"All right girls, the shows over. Head on the class!" Rekino announced and pushed through the girls. She got a little ticked when one girl pushed her back.

"You've got a man, Rekino! Back off so we can have one too!" A blonde one said.

Rekino put her hands on her hips, "Well, excuuuuuuuuse me! For your information, he's taken. So I suggest you back away before you all get seriously hurt. Besides, the bells going to ring in about one minute."

All of the girls looked at her like she was trailer trash. The blonde one cocked her head to the side and handed a piece of paper, "Here's my number. I know you want me to show you a good time," She winked at Thunder.

Rekino's eyes flared. She took the piece of paper and ripped it up in her face, "People in hell want water too," She turned to Thunder, grabbed his arm, and lead him away from the crowd. Once they were away from the crowd, she let go of his arm, "Now, let's see them follow me now! Ha! Stupid girls."

Thunder looked down at the girl who had just saved him from a crowed of obsessive and irrational women. He gave an inward sigh of relief. He saw Rekino look up at him and wink.

"You don't have to say anything. You got Trig this period, right?" Rekino saw him nod his head, "All right, the quickest way to get there is just to walk as fast as you can down to main hall, turn right, and it should be there."

Thunder nodded and took off down the hall. He looked back at Rekino and saw her walking the opposite direction. He had to make a reminder to thank her later. She saved his ass…big time. He made it to class on time and took his seat next to Josephine. Today was going to be a long day.

*~*

Rekino made it to the office just in time to see what class she was going to help with today. She saw Hana sitting in a chair behind the desk in the office. She smiled at her friend and walked over to her.

"Hey blondie!" Rekino said. It seemed that she hadn't heard her. She noticed that Hana had a headphone set on. She was singing a song. It was "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen

"I see a little silhouetto of a man Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo, Gallileo Figaro – magnifico But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Easy come easy go - will you let me go Bismillah! No - we will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go - let me go Will not let you go - let me go (never) Never let you go - let me go Never let me go – ooo No, no, no, no, no, no, no - Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me for me for me," Hana finished her song to see people staring at her strangely. She blushed and finally noticed Rekino, "Hey Rekino!"

Rekino was starring wide eyed at her blonde haired friend, "Yeah, okay Hana, what have you been smoking?"

"Not a thing!" Hana replied and sat back down. She looked through the papers on the desk and handed Rekino a piece, "You're helping Mrs. Thornley for Honors English Twelve."

Rekino's eyes lite up and she snatched the paper, "YES! Rowen has that class! Finally!" She gave a quick high five to her friend and headed out of the office straight to Mrs. Thornley's English class.

Hana stayed in the office and just ignored all of glares she was receiving. She was here today for one thing. It was to hear Who's Who at Hana High. She couldn't wait to hear the results. She wanted to be Miss Hana High so bad. Hana lay back in her chair and waited for people to come in and out of the office. The principal should be announcing everything soon.

*~*

Rowen was sitting in his English class listening to Mrs. Thornley preach about their term papers. _No sweat_, he though, _I already go mine done! _He raised his head when there was a knock at the door. He saw Mrs. Thornley stop talking and walk over to the door. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his assignment given to the class earlier.

The young looking English teacher opened the door, "Come in. I was hoping you'd get here."

Rowen felt a nudge at his side. He turned to one of the students beside him. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. His name was Adam, "Yeah?"

"Look who just walked in, bud-ro!" Adam winked and pointed towards the front of the classroom.

Rowen raised a curious blue eye and looked to where Adam was pointing. Both of his eyes went wide when he saw Rekino standing in the class. He blushed when she winked at him. The class erupted in laughter.

Mrs. Thornley hushed them, "Class, this is Rekino Sanada. She's going to be our teacher's aide today. I hope you all treat her with respect."

"We all know her, Mrs. Thornley!" one of the students said, "We _all _know who she's dating too!"

The whole class looked at Rowen then Rekino. Her brows were furrowed, "Yeah, you're about to have a date with my foot going up your backside too!"

Laughter filled the room. Even Mrs. Thornley was laughing. The teacher eventually got control of her class again. When she was about to start to lesson, the principal's voice could be heard over the intercom.

"Attention students of Hana High School. I now have to results of the Who's Who for 2002!"

The whole school stopped what they were doing to listen to the principal, "Here are the results:  
_Most Likely to Succeed:_ Rowen Hashiba, David Krueger, Rekino Sanada, Mia Koji, Ashley Newton, and Katie Bish. 

_Best All-Around_: Josephine Rei Faun and Brian Slagle

Wittiest: Flash Michaels and Zachary Cannon

_Most Intellectual:_ Rowen Hashiba, Rekino Sanada, Mia Koji, Flash Michaels, David Neu, Fred Hamiliton, and Brooke Trojia

_Most Sophisticated:_ Hana Rai-Utano, Mia Koji, Thunder Copiel, Akida Tashiokio, Abbie Livingston, Jennifer Nae, Robert Heming, and Dale Craig.

_Cutest_: Sage Date, Cye Mouri, Thunder Copiel, Ameko Amaya Kazeno, Danielle Days, Jenna Keaton, and Candy Semejah

_Best Personality:_ Mia Koji and Cye Mouri

_Most Masculine and Feminine:_ Kento Rei Faun and Ameko Amaya Kazeno

_Biggest Flirt:_ Sage Date and Hana Rai-Utano  
_Best Looking:_  Ryo Sanada and Shiana McDonald  
_Most Dependable:_ Judith Moore and Bobby Shaden

_Best Dressed:_ Josephine Rei Faun and Thunder Copiel  
_Most School Spirit:_ Rowen Hashiba and Rekino Sanada  
_Most Typical Senior:_ Nancy Whitmoore and Kento Rei Faun  
_Most Unpredictable:_ Flash Michaels and Ryo Sanada  
_Most Athletic:_ Kento Rei Faun, Ryo Sanada, Brock Smith, Jesse Hayton, Flash Michaels, Rekino Sanada, Josephine Rei Faun, and Hana Rai Utano

_Esquire and Charm:_ Ryo Sanada and Mia Koji."

Everyone frowned when the principal stopped. The two most in particular blondes held frowns on their faces. The whole student body got excited, once again, when the principal spoke, "Now, the moment the whole student body has been waiting for. Mr. and Miss Hana High for the year 2002 are…Mr. Sage Date and Miss Hana Rai Utano!"

Rekino could've sworn she heard Hana's scream throughout the school…

*~*

Hana could not believe her luck. She had won! This was the best thing that happened to her! She practically wanted to get up on top of the counter and start dancing. What was she thinking? She wanted to! But then she'd loose her job as Office Aide, and she couldn't risk that. Oh well! She'd dance later! 

*~*

After a while everyone settled down and classes and business resumed as usual. The students in the other classes were quietly doing their work, some testing in fact, and others being bored.  Lunchtime came then, and Rowen and Rekino walked out of class together and headed for the cafeteria. Along the way they met up with Cye and Amaya.

"So looks like we all won something this year, eh?" Cye remarked casually.

"I'll say," Amaya said in her sweet French voice. "I bet Hana's dancing too!"

The others laughed out loud, and then suddenly they heard a commotion from up the hall.

"Who do you think you are?!" the tall girl narrowed her eyes at Flash. The two girls stood facing each other in the hall. Ashley Johnson was practically seeing red. The raven-haired girl with lime green eyes had once been the girl's basketball team captain. Now only today she found out that Flash was taking her place. 

"Look, don't get in my face" Flash warned. "Something might happen," She stressed the word 'something'.

Ashley growled low in her throat and suddenly grabbed Flash by the shirt off her collar. Bad move. Flash suddenly reached out and punched the girl right in the eye, sending her flying backward against the wall, but with not enough force to really hurt her. Had Flash wanted to she could have killed the girl right then.

Rekino, Rowen, Cye, and Amaya all ran up the hall, just in time to see Ashley getting to her feet. The girl charged at Flash again in a fit of rage, clawing and trying to punch Flash. Rekino's eyes narrowed and she was ready to jump in, but Rowen held her back.

"Let Flash handle this," he advised.

Rekino sighed, but nodded, and watched the fight.

Flash was dodging most of the attacks, but got a few on the ribs. She ignored it, having a lot worse than that. Then finally she had enough and suddenly punched Ashley right in the mouth with her right hand. Her good hand. Ashley went down on the floor, and felt Flash place on foot on her chest. She stared up angrily at the girl, then her eyes widen as she could literally see flames inside Flash's eyes.

"Next time you come up against me, I'm gonna shove my fist so far down your throat you won't be able to speak for months. You got it?"

Ashley's eyes widen, and she nodded, her eye already swelling and her mouth bleeding.

Flash's eyes narrowed. "Good." She took her foot off and stepped back a bit, still keeping her eyes on the girl. 

Ashley struggled to her feet, gave Flash a weird look, and walked off, holding her bleeding mouth.

Flash turned and looked toward the other students who were all staring at her. The moment she looked toward them, they all backed away and walked off, heading for where they needed to be.

"Damn Flash!" Rekino said to her as she walked up to her.

"Are you okay, Flash?" Amaya asked in her sweet French voice.

"Yeah," Flash said. "I just need to calm down some."

Rowen and Cye both frowned. They had never seen Flash angry before, and if she was this way when she slightly angry, they'd hate to see her pissed off. 

Flash took a deep breath and looked toward Rekino. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Rekino blinked, then suddenly remembered. She looked at the others. "Hey, go onto lunch. Flash and I can meet you there."

Rowen nodded. "Okay, Rekino," He kissed her once and pretended he didn't want to depart from her, then let go, and headed off to the cafeteria with Cye and Amaya.

Rekino turned to Flash. "Flash, can you tell me about Thunder's past?"

Flash blinked, and thought a little. "I don't know a whole lot, only from what he told me. I met him when he was fourteen and a half-the same as the rest of us Warriors. He told me he lived on a traveling ship with his parents in Germany, and that they were really sweet people. His mother used to read to him every night, and his father would play with him, sometimes tickling him so much he'd have tears running down his face. Then one day he was told they couldn't take care of him any longer. He was sent to an all boy's military school by the time he was eight years old, and remained there until after he was fourteen. After he convinced his superiors to send him to America, he found out his father had parents living in my home city. The grandparents were happy to take Thunder in, and did so."

"I see," Rekino nodded her head, deep in thought. She nodded her head, not daring to ask anything else for the time being, "Thanks, Flash. I appreciate this."

"Sure thing," Flash said. 

The two girls headed off to the cafeteria and made it there. Almost everyone had his or her lunches by now. Flash sat down beside Thunder and placed her lunch on the table just as Josephine spoke up. "Hey, Flash, way to hand it to that Ashley girl." She smiled and did two thumbs up.

"What?" Ryo said as he blinked. He hadn't heard of what had happened and he was looking at the others curiously. So were Kento, Hana, Mia, and Sage.

"Hey, what happened?" Kento asked as he took a big bite out of his meal.

"Oh, the ex-captain of the girl's basketball team got angry because the coach made me the new captain. She got in my face, wouldn't back off when I warned her, so I punched her. Then she became stupid and charged again and I knocked her down." Flash shrugged as she opened up her chocolate milk cartoon.

"I thought it was tight!" Rekino grinned. "I never did like her."

"Sis, you don't like anybody," Ryo teased.

Rekino playfully punched him in the shoulder. "That's not true!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!

"Is not!"

The others sweatdropped while the two siblings argued back and forth. Hana chuckled watching the two as the others laughed at them. She glanced at Thunder out of the corner of her eye and almost did a double take. Was it just her or was he actually smiling?

Lunch continued with everyone chatting about something, mostly about who had won what. The excitement of it would probably last for a few weeks until things settled down, but the Ronins and Lady Ronins all knew that Sage and Hana would be walking on air for quite a time to come, since they had won Mr. and Miss Hana High.

Not long after lunch was over, and everyone begin to split up to go their classes.

"See you guys later!" Ryo waved as he headed off to his Biology and Science class.

"See you bro!" Rekino waved back as she herself headed to Business Computers.

Once everyone had gone to their classes resumed again and things began to settle down.

After school everyone met at their normal spot so they could all go home. That is everyone but Thunder.

Rekino frowned. They had been waiting for fifteen minutes for him and he hadn't shown. Had something happened? What if he was taken again? She looked at Flash, but Flash seemed so calm. How could she? What if he…

She was suddenly caught off guard for a moment as Thunder burst through the two large doors with a group of heart-filled eyes girls chasing after him, begging for a date or even his phone number.

All the Ronins and Lady Ronins stared in disbelief. Josephine shook her head in sympathy, Sage pouted, Rowen and Mia just sweatdropped, Rekino and Flash stared hard at the girls, with Flash muttering, "Here we go again."

Rekino and Flash walked over to Thunder and got behind him facing all of the girls. They had made a barricade. The other Ronins and Guardians had gotten the idea and helped them out. Flash looked behind her and nodded to Thunder, "Go!" She saw Thunder nod and take off running.

Rekino was trying to push the girls back with her forearms. It was hard you could say. They tried to jump over hers' and Flash's arms, but to no avail. The Lady Guardian and Warrior were just too strong and quick to let any of them get by. One of the girls jumped straight into Rekino and Flash's arms and held on with a vice grip. She dug her nails into both of their arms.

"SHIT!" Rekino screamed. She looked down at her arm. It was bleeding, "Okay, you just pissed me off!" She tried to throw the girl back, but she wouldn't move.

The girl looked straight at Flash, "Let me get by, you bitch!" She raised her hand and clawed right in Flash's face.

Flash's face flashed with anger. She grabbed the girl's wrist with her free hand and twisted it back, "You better back off or something might happen," Something did happen. The skies turned dark and lighting came out of nowhere. Flash looked up and sighed, "Damn," She sent out a warning for Thunder to get back here quickly.

Mia looked at the others and sent the girls and Rowen a telepathic message. _Jump back. Evil's coming_. Rowen sent the message to the guys. They all looked at each other and broke the barricade and let the girls go. They all went the direction Thunder had went. 

Flash looked up and saw Thunder on top of the school. He jumped down and joined the others. When he landed, a bolt of lighting stuck a tree and cut it in half. Separating the Guardians from the Ronin Warriors. Thunder was with the guys and Flash was with the girls. Suddenly, Mesu appeared on the broken tree.

"Evil is back with style!" He bellowed. He looked at the separated Ronins and Guardians and smirked evilly, "It's time to show you it's not good to mess with me!" He lifted his hands and recited and incantation, "Evil is back with style!" He bellowed. He looked at the separated Ronins and Guardians and smirked evilly, "It's time to show you it's not good to mess with me!" He lifted his hands and recited and incantation, "_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_!" The ground started to shake violently. Mesu laughed as they all fell to the ground, "_Excitate vos e somno, liberi Mei Cunae sunt non. Excitate vos e somno, liberi fatali Somnus est non._ "

Mia looked down and saw the ground rising. She smelt something of death. She looked up and then down again. She screamed when she saw bodies coming out of the ground. She screamed. She looked over at Hana, "BODIES!! What is he saying?"

Hana's eyes hardened. She kicked away a hand that was grabbing her ankle. She fell on the ground again, "He's speaking in Latin!"

Josephine helped Hana up but fell again when the ground shook violently, "Can you translate what he's said so far?" The Lady Hardrock fell to the ground and hit her head on the concrete when three different monsters grabbed her down.

Rekino and Flash jumped up and kicked them away. The Lady Wildfire turned to the others on shaky feet, "He just said, _'Fated Children Wake from your sleep, my children, the childhood years are gone. Wake from your sleep, fated children, the peace is gone._' I guess that the bastards summoning…a new bread of Dynasty Warriors…"

Mesu laughed and continued with the rest of the incantation, "_Surgite! Invenite! Veni hortus veritatis, Horti verna veritatis, Ardente veritate urite mala mundi. Ardente veritate Incendite tenebras mundi_." 

"_Rise! Search! Go to the true garden, The garden of vernal truth. Fiery truth Burn the evil world. Fiery truth Light the dark world_." Rekino quote what Mesu had said in English.

The 'zombie' warriors shot out of the ground and grabbed a warrior according to their element usage. Then, the scene changed to a youthful garden. The two zombie warriors that held Cye and Amaya burst into flames. The whole field went a blaze with fire. The one that held Rekino and Ryo emitted water from their bodies. The ones that held Hana and Sage emitted darkness. Mia and Rowen were trapped in a box of some sort that held no oxygen. Thunder almost passed out from the pain that was pulsing through his body from the zombie mixing the elements water and lighting and forcing it on him. Josephine and Kento screamed as the zombie's trapped them in a box like the ones that Mia and Rowen were in. Only, these contained space elements. Flash was jumped by several soldiers that inserted high sedatives inside her body. Not enough to kill her, just enough to render her weak.

Mesu laughed. He finally had them. It took him a while to plan and gather his undead army from the graves, but it was worth it. Oh yes, it was worth it. He jumped down and stood in between the group of twelve teens, "And now, to finish this!" He rose his hands and they started to glow, "_Valete, liberi, Diebus fatalibus._"

Rekino barley got out the words Mesu had just said before everything she knew vanished, "_Goodbye children. The day has died_."

Mesu's laugh could be heard laughing horribly as the last of the incantation was said. The energy flew out from his hands and everything below them vanished. Nothing was there. It was desolate. The war was over Mesu had won. Or was it…?


	21. Chapter Twenty One

Disclaimer See previous chapters.

                                    Peace Is Threatened. 

Chapter 21. 

Flash sank to the ground; too weak to even stand up on her own. Her vision swam, her whole mechanism seemed like it was shutting down. Her eyes closed and she lost consciousness. Rekino fell limp in the arms of the zombie that was holding her. Her last thoughts were _I hope everyone's okay._

*~*

Ryo woke up to a throbbing pain in his head. He tried to stand up, but his legs wouldn't allow it. He glanced around and saw his fellow Ronin Warriors asleep on the ground. He saw Thunder sitting Indian style. He moved forward but was thrown back by a force, "Thunder! What's going on?"

"Mesu's got us captured. Don't bother moving. He's trapped us," The Storm Warrior replied coolly.

"Dammit!" Ryo screamed and punched the ground. He saw the Lady Guardians and Flash were also unconscious. He gathered enough strength to send a telepathic message to his sister, _Rekino! Wake up!_

_Goat Rabbit! No wake up! Sleep good!_ Rekino rolled over to her other side and snored.

Ryo frowned deeply. They didn't have time for this. What could Mesu be planning anyway? He had to get Rekino awakened and the others. So far only Thunder was awake, but he also looked weak. What were they going to do? And where was Mesu anyway? _Sis, wake up now!_ He got no answer and that worried him as he wondered just how much damage had been done to them. He looked toward Kento and knew he couldn't go over and shake him. There had to be something he could do to wake them up but what?! "How are we going to get out of this?"

Thunder frowned as he stared at the floor. "We're not…for a while."

Ryo looked at him. "There has to be a way! I refuse to let myself and my sister and girlfriend be trapped here! As well as the rest of the Ronin Warriors and Lady Guardians!"

Thunder looked at him sadly. "Oh we'll get out all right. But it's going to be difficult."

"I don't care! EVERYONE WAKE UP!!"

Kento snapped awake eyes wide as he was startled. He expected to wake up in a nice warm bed, but found himself lying on a cold floor. "What?! Where am I?! What happened?!"

Cye woke up next and frowned as he looked around. "How…never mind. I think I know what happened."

Sage, Hana, Josephine, Amaya, and Mia all woke next. Each of them were frowning as they all realized what had happened, and finding out they couldn't move. 

"So what do we do?" Sage asked. He glanced worriedly at Rekino, Rowen, and Flash who hadn't awakened.

"I'm not sure. We have to wake up the other three," Ryo said, "and figure a way out of this place."

"Something tells me that's not going to be easy," Cye said with a deep frown.

"Don't worry, we can handle it!" Josephine said. "We're the powerful Ronins and Lady Guardians!"

"I hope so," Amaya said softly. "I don't think I could stand this place."

"None of us can," Mia said with a frown. She glanced toward her partner in arms, wishing he would wake up. Rekino was right beside Rowen in what seemed like a deep sleep. Flash was nearby, looking deathly pale. She frowned deeply. "What did Mesu do to her?"

"He drugged her," Thunder said quietly as he stared at the floor.

The others looked at him.

"Drugged?" Kento echoed. "But why?"

Thunder uncrossed his legs and brought them up to his chin as he stared back at them. "Flash has weaknesses but some of those weaknesses don't affect her unless she's in armor. There is only one type of weakness that will affect her without her armor."

"Drugging her severally?" Mia figured out.

Thunder nodded. "Yes."

"Swell," Ryo sighed. "Will she be all right?"

"If it wears off yes, but she'll be out for a few days. If I can somehow get to her side and touch her I can cleanse her of the drugs and she'll be fine sooner. But as you all learned, none of us can move."

"Yeah, through the hard way," Kento complained.

Sage was in deep thought as he gazed around their prison. "This is magical isn't it?"

Thunder nodded.

"And isn't Flash immune to magic?"

"Yes, she is, and I think that's why Mesu drugged her up so much," Thunder said. "He's planning on something."

"Like what?" Hana wondered. "Getting our armors."

"He won't get them!" Ryo said angrily. He took a deep breath and looked toward Rekino, connecting with her again_. Sis, I need you to wake up._

_Leave me be. I'm tired._

_Sis, now!_

_No!_

Hey sis, I sold your key chain collection.  

_YOU WHAT?!_ Rekino snapped awake and was ready to kill her brother, only to learn she couldn't move. She growled and let out a stream of curse words. When she finally stopped, she looked toward Ryo, giving him one of her 'I'm so pissed off the whole world will feel my wrath' looks.

Ryo sighed. "See? This is why I tried to wake you up!" 

Rekino said nothing but nodded, sizing up the situation. She looked toward her boyfriend and at Flash and frowned deeply. "This is not what I wanted at all. Damn, Mesu! He'll pay for this!"

"Sure, Rekino. But in order to make him pay we have to wake up Rowen, get Flash up, find a way to escape, then make him pay," Hana said.

"It can be done!" Rekino snapped. She realized how grouchy she was becoming and knew none of this was their fault. She was just so frustrated. Why couldn't things go right for once?!

Rowen woke next and he blinked several times. When he realized where he was and that he couldn't move at all, he frowned deeply. "So much for thinking of a nice warm bed," he said.

"Are you okay?" Rekino asked worriedly.

"Not really, but I'll survive." Rowen frowned. "Let me rephrase that. I hope I'll survive. I hope we all survive."

"Well, on the brighter side," Kento said, trying to cheer everyone's spirits up. "If we get killed Thunder can bring us back, right?"

Thunder crossed his legs again. "Only if I can touch you. If I can't make physical contact I can't bring you back at all."

Everyone frowned deeply.

"Total bummer," Josephine said.

"Agreed," Kento said.

"No one is going to be dying at all," Ryo said.

Before anyone else had the chance to say anything Mesu appeared before them, "Ah, you are all awake," he cackled. He paused and looked toward Flash. "Hrm, I guess that drug was more powerful than I thought. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Now that I have all of you I can carry out my plans."

"What plans?" Rekino asked suspiciously.

Mesu grinned wickedly. "You shall soon see," He grinned evilly and walked over to Mia's 'cage'. He let himself in free willed, "My, what a lovely pick you have here, Wildfire. I thought that Rekino and Flash were what I was really after, but seeing this now has changed my mind."

Ryo growled, "Touch her and I swear I'll break every bone in your body slowly and painfully!"

Mesu smiled, "Sounds like fun…but I have a much better idea in mind," He released Mia's cage and, by magic, made her power down out of subarmor. She appeared seconds later in her school uniform. He brought his hands to her hair and smelt of it, "Such a fresh scent."

"Hands off buddy!" Kento screamed and tried to lunge forward, but an elemental attack rendered him helpless, "Dammit!"

Mesu shook his hand, "Wrong move, Hardrock," He turned back to Mia, "Now, as for you…"

Mia gathered her strength and let her fist fly towards Mesu's face. She heard it make contact and, while he was distracted, ran towards her friends, "Ryo!" Mia screamed. She fell to her knees when Mesu shot an energy blast at her.

"Now now, Lady Strata, why did you go and hit me like that? I was only trying to get acquainted with you," Mesu disappeared and reappeared beside Mia. He raised his hand and she stood up, "Now, let's see what you have, shall we?" He snapped his fingers and Mia's clothing disappeared.

All of the other occupants in the room watched as Mia was stripped of her purity. They heard her screams out pain and resistance as the Dynasty Lord took her forcefully. Blood poured from her legs from the harsh ways. Flash had regained some consciousness during the event and was startled by what was happening. When it was all over, Mesu left Mia on the ground. The only thing covering her bruised and battered body was a cloak. Ryo's blood was boiling inside his body. Rekino and the other Lady Guardian's let their tears fall for their companion, best friend, and…sister. They felt her pain.

Mesu grinned at his work. He turned towards the others and smirked, "That was awfully fun!" His eyes darted to Rekino's dark amethyst ones, "You're next, my Lady of Wildfire!"

Rekino stood up. She didn't give up when her anti-element was forced onto her, "Like hell I am!" Her eyes grew wider when Mesu started towards her, "Get away from me!"

Mesu only laughed as he grabbed Rekino forcefully, preventing her from moving anywhere. Rekino struggled as hard as she could, but she found she could barely move. She was so angry, and yet her anger couldn't help her. There was no way she would let Mesu get away with this! But suddenly she felt herself getting stronger. She could feel energy coursing through her body as she felt incredible heat surrounding the area. What was going on?

Ryo blinked as he, too, could feel the powering heat. He looked around for the source, while the others sweated from the slowly building heat. His eyes came to Flash. She was standing up, and though she looked to be still pale, she was also enraged. And for a moment Ryo was afraid of her.

Mesu was about to kiss Rekino forcefully when he himself felt the heat as well. He looked up, wondering which of the brats could be doing this. Then suddenly it got too hot for him. He looked down at his feet and screamed as the inferno surrounded him. He quickly released Rekino and tried to stamp the fire out.

Cye's eyes were wide as he could see the fury on Flash's face. He was actually frightened, but then he remembered that she was on their side and he calmed down.

"F-Flash?" Ryo said, his mouth dropping.

Flash gave no answer; she only set a deadly look upon Mesu, continuing to build up more and more power. 

Mesu glared at her as he forced the fire out of his feet. "Wretched girl! I'll take your innocence away next, then I'll kill you first!"

That suddenly did it. With one jerk of her head Mesu suddenly exploded into flames. His body fell and he continued to burn as everyone's mouths dropped open. Flash wasn't done though.  She turned her attention on the others' cages and used her powers to rid the cages of the magic forces locking them in. They begin to escape. Josephine and Ryo grabbed Mia. Mia sobbed into Ryo's chest as they begin to make a beeline for the exit door. Thunder ran right behind Cye and Kento who ran right behind Hana and Amaya. Flash was taking her time though. But for what reason? Then soldiers appeared though, and suddenly begin shooting at them all. 

"Duck!" Ryo shouted, trying to keep the unprotected Mia covered.

"Where?!" Rowen demanded. He was getting frustrated. They had to get out of this somehow.

Suddenly they heard another explosion and looked to see the soldiers exploding one by one. The remaining soldiers turned their fire on Flash, but it just seemed to bounce off her.

"Look!" Josephine shouted!

"What the…? How is that possible?!" Hana cried, watching as Flash made her way through the soldiers, their attacks bouncing off her like rubber, and then watching the soldiers become mere dust particles within moments.

"Never mind now!" Rekino shouted. "We have to get out of here!"

They all ran out the exit door and ran as far away from the castle as they could.  They made it to what looked like bushes and waited for Flash there. While they waited with deep worry and fear, Thunder healed Mia of her pain, and then put her in a deep gentle sleep. Ryo thanked him and wiped away a tear, wishing he had been able to protect his girlfriend from that horrible ordeal. 

"Ryo, it's not your fault," Rekino said as she sat down beside him.

"Maybe not, Rekino, but I still wish I could have protected her."

"We all do, Ryo," Cye said softly. 

"It couldn't be helped," Amaya said, wiping her tears away.

"We just have to help Mia get through this. She'll need your support," Hana added.

Ryo nodded and gazed at Mia's sleeping face. 

"Here comes Flash," Thunder said softly. 

They all looked up and sure enough Flash was walking toward them. It took a few minutes for her to reach them though.

"Flash, are you okay?" Hana asked.

"What happened?" Josephine said.

"Is Mesu dead?" Rekino demanded.

"I'll…answer…your…questions...later…." Flash managed. Then she passed out from the drugs still in her stream.

"Flash!" Rekino cried.

Thunder caught her, and begin to heal her. "She'll be all right."

Rekino nodded, frowning deeply.

"Let's get out of here," Ryo said.

It was agreed very quickly. Thunder silently called out to Blaze and the wolf was able to bring them back where they could rest and heal and get their energy back. Though it would all take some time for them to recuperate after what had happened.

*~*

Once they arrived home, Ryo took Mia upstairs to her bedroom. He was followed by all of the Lady Guardians. Thunder took Flash upstairs also. Kento sat down on the couch to think. Rowen went to check the answering machine. Sage and Cye went into the kitchen to fix some tea for everyone.

Meanwhile, Rekino, Hana, Josephine, and Amaya all sat on the bed next to Mia watching her sleep in Ryo's arms. The Wildfire bearer was over the limit of pissed. He watched something terrible happen to his girlfriend. He wanted do that more than anything on their wedding night. He stroked her hair and kissed her gently on the forehead while placing her on the soft comforter. There was a slight knock at the door and Rowen came in the room.  
  
"Rekino?" Rowen asked in the darkness. He saw her sitting on Mia's bed, "Doctor Kinomota's office left a message on the machine. You have an appointment tomorrow after school."

Rekino wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks," She grasped Mia's hand and held it tightly. She let this happen to her best friend. Not only that, but Mesu had wanted her too. She could still feel his hands on her. It made her stomach turn. Her face went pale at the thought of Mesu. Rekino put a hand to her mouth and ran out the room, past Rowen, and slammed the bathroom door. Rowen, Amaya, and Josephine went after her while Hana and Ryo stayed in the room with me.

Ryo's face showed no emotion. He let his tears fall freely, "I can't believe I let Mesu do that to Mia! He almost came close to taking my sister! I feel like such a failure!"

Hana put a hand on Ryo's shoulder, "I wasn't your fault, Ryo. I couldn't do anything to help her either! How do you think I feel! She's my _best friend_! I wish I could've helped her too! God, I wish more than anything!" She looked into Ryo's eyes, "Don't blame yourself. If anyone, blame Mesu."

"Oh, I do!" Ryo said sternly, "Believe me, he will pay. He will pay dearly. He won't get away with this," His eyes widened when Mia started to stir in her sleep, "Mia? Honey, are you awake?"

Mia opened her emerald green eyes. She stared at Ryo and saw the concern in them, but she was also afraid. What Mesu had done to her left her physically and emotionally scarred. Her eyes began to shimmer with fresh tears as she backed away from Ryo and closer to Hana, "Get away, Ryo."

Ryo moved closer to Mia, "But…Mia…"

"I said GET AWAY!" Mia slapped Ryo hard across the face and buried her head into Hana's shoulder.

Hana looked at Ryo sympathetically, "Do as she says, Ryo. I'll talk to her."

Ryo gave Mia a sorrowful look before he left. Hana let Mia go and wiped her tears away, "Are you gonna be okay, Mia?"

"NO! I will _never_ be okay!" She cried again, "but…I need to talk to Rekino. Where is she?"

"I'm right here," Rekino appeared by Mia's beside and hugged her tightly, "Oh Mia, I'm so sorry. There was nothing I could do!"

Mia hugged her friend closer, "Hana, give us some alone time, will ya?"

"Sure!" Hana hugged them both before leaving. Once she was out, Mia let go of Rekino and looked at her seriously.

"Tell the others what we learned today," Mia said sternly, "I don't think I'll be able to face Ryo for a while. I feel like it's my fault."

Rekino brushed a strand of hair out of Mia's face, "Shh, it's okay, Mia. Tell ya what; you wanna go to the doctor with me tomorrow after school? We can have you check on. Sound okay?"

"Sure!"

Rekino stood up, "I'll go and tell the guys. You get some rest," Rekino helped Mia into bed and kissed her, gently, on the forehead. A simple sign of affection between themselves, "Love ya girl," She never did notice that Mia was sound asleep. She smiled lightly and closed the door behind her. She sighed and made her way down to the living room where she saw all of the guys sitting around each other with the girls. Rekino cleared her throat loudly and everyone looked up at her, "Talk. Kitchen. Now!"

They all followed Rekino into the kitchen. Ryo, Josephine, Cye, and Kento sat close to Rekino. Rowen sat down and smiled happily after Rekino took a seat in his lap. Sage propped up against the wall beside Hana while Thunder did the same. Amaya sat down in Kento's lap. Flash came down second's later on shaky legs. Ryo got up and offered his seat to her. She smiled and took the seat generously.

Sage looked at Rekino, "What's going on?"

"How's Mia?" Josephine asked.

"Are you feeling okay, Rekino?" Ryo asked.

"Too many questions!" Rekino screamed and laid her head down on the table. She felt Rowen rubbing her back trying to calm her down. She rose her head and looked at everyone, "Mia's edgy. She won't come around you guys anymore, especially you, bro. It's not that she doesn't want to, but being raped is a traumatic even. I'm feeling okay now. After I tossed my cookies."

"I'd say," Rowen remarked, "I thought that you were going to die!"

Rekino slapped him in the arm before continuing, "Mia told me to tell you guys something that we found out today at school. I just don't know how to say it…"

"Well then, just tell us!" Josephine wined, "I wanna know!"

"Okay," Rekino took in a deep breath, "Thunder?" She got up and walked over to her companion. She put a hand on his should and he looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes, "You're…part of the royal family in Germany. In other words, you're a prince."

Thunder's eyes widened. He hadn't expected this! Meanwhile, all of the others were just staring at Rekino like she had gone crazy. Ryo couldn't believe what he had just heard. Rowen and Sage were just…gawking. Josephine had taken a drink of her tea and abruptly spit it out all over Kento who didn't seem to notice. Amaya and Cye had exchanged glances and were just blinking. Hana had practically passed out but Sage had caught her. Flash's eyes were as big as a saucer. 

"You…you're not serious, are you Rekino?" Rowen stuttered.

"I'm dead serious, honey," Rekino said still looking at Thunder, "I'll prove it. He has a birthmark on his left shoulder in the shape of a two way axe and cross. Coach Ware told me that his parents gave him up to a married couple that raised him on a ship and then took him to military school. Flash confirmed that for me before lunch," She smiled smugly, "Am I right Thunder?" She saw Thunder nod. Rekino smiled and slammed her hands down on the table and looked at everyone, "I rest my damn case!"

At that moment, Hana woke up and took in her surroundings. She got out of Sage's arms and looked directly at Thunder, "Your…Your…a…PRINCE!" She saw him nod and she passed out again.

"She seems to be related to royalty more so than Thunder," Amaya commented.

Rekino smiled at all of her friends. She looked at the clock and started to panic, "Oh no!"

"What?!" Everyone screamed.

Rekino's eyes widened, "Mesu! Attack! School! Work!"

"In complete sentences please," Rowen said.

Rekino shot an angry look at everyone, "When Mesu attacked up at school, what happened to our BOOKS?! DID WE LEAVE THEM THERE?!"

"Uh oh…" Josephine muttered, "We're dead! I think that we dropped them in the schoolyard! Not that I care anyways."

"But I do!" Rekino and Rowen shouted in unison. They both bolted out of the kitchen and out of the door. All of the other's heard a car crank and speed off into the direction of the school.

"It's good that Rowen rode to school with us this morning. He left his car here!" Amaya said.

"Speak for yourself, my little French tartlet," Kento said.

Rekino and Rowen returned shortly after that with everyone's books. Josephine and Kento had planned on locking them out but forgot that Rowen had a key. The Hardrock warriors sighed. They couldn't have a peaceful night without something going wrong! After complains from those two, the Ronins and Guardians got started on their homework. Amaya and Hana had taken Mia her homework and something to snack on. Thunder had been having trouble with his English. Rekino saw this and went over to assist him since she didn't have that much to do. She explained it to him in simple terms so that he would understand and not be confused.

"Do you get it now?" Rekino asked, "A prepositional phrase always begins with a preposition but never comes at the beginning of the sentence."

"Yeah," Thunder nodded. He finished his English over to close watch of his friend. He turned to her after he was finished, "Thanks."

Rekino smiled and hugged Thunder lightly. She was a little shocked to see him hug her back, "It's not a problem. I'm always here to help. If ya ever need me, just call."

After the homework was finished, Cye and Amaya had started to cook for the others. Kento and Josephine sat in the living room watching a football game. Rowen and Flash had relented on watching it with them since there wasn't anything else to do. Sage and Hana decided to take a walk together. Ryo had disappeared into the woods. Thunder went to meditate. 

Rekino had decided to go outside and sit on the porch. She had been thinking a lot here lately about everything that was going on. She wished that she could've helped Mia. Then, she thought about her parents. She missed them dearly. She missed how her father would always take her and Ryo with him on his trips. Most of all, she missed her mother. She took in a deep breath to hold back her tears. Her mother had always been there for her while her dad had been there for Ryo. Rekino turned her amethyst eyes into the sky and started to stargaze.

"_Darling, so there you are with that look on your face as if you're never hurt as if you're never down shall I be the one for you Who pinches you softly but sure if frown is shown then I will know that you are no dreamer_," She sang softly. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her brother. She smiled lightly, "Hey."

"Hi. Mind if I sit down?" Ryo saw her nod and took a seat beside her, "Mom use to sing that song to us when we were little. It always calmed us down," He looked up towards the stars with her, "I failed Mia. I wanted more than anything to help her. Now, she won't let me near her. I don't know what I would've done if Mesu had hurt you, Rekino. I almost lost you once and I don't want to lose you again. You're the only family I have left, ya know."

Rekino put her head on her brother's shoulder, "I know how you feel, oniichan. I wanted to help Mia too, but there was nothing I could do. I tried to get out, but that stupid forcefield thing held me back. I'm the leader and it's my job to protect my fellow comrades; yet, I couldn't do a damn thing! I felt so powerless against him," Rekino said and looked up at Ryo, "Promise me one thing."

"And what would that be?" Ryo asked lightly.

"Never leave me again, bro. Like you said, you're my only family too. It was hell not being able to see you for ten years. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you."

Ryo kissed her lightly on the forehead, "I promise," He stood up, "How about we head on inside."

"Okay," Rekino said and stood up as well, "Besides, I owe you one for pulling that stupid prank on me when we were in the Dynasty!" Rekino smiled evilly.

Ryo back away off of the porch and into the front yard, "Uh Rekino, it was just a joke. I really didn't take your key chain collection! Honest!" Ryo started to panic when Rekino got off of the porch. Soon, the two siblings were engaged in a play fight.

*~*

He watched as Rekino pushed Ryo into the lake and jumped in after him. He smiled to himself. His plan was going accordingly. He had one of the warriors down. In the next couple of days, he would attack again. He had to regain his strength. _I've got you right were I want you, armor bearers. Now, all I have to do is get the rest of you to surrender. _ He chuckled evilly and disappeared into the night. 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Ronin Characters.

Chapter 22.

Thunder stood outside on the balcony watching the two siblings play in the water. So much had been happening in the amount of time that he and Flash had been in Japan. Now he was letting his confused emotions run through him. He held his head in his hands and kept his eyes forward. How had this happened? He wondered. Why did his real parents give him up? Was there a serious war? That could be the only reason why. So what should he do? Call them up? Write them a letter? Just go and see them? At this point he didn't know what to do. He was so lost and confused. 

_Stop it_, he told himself. _You're being selfish. A girl was just taken violently_. His thoughts turned to Mia and he frowned deeply. While he could heal wounds he could not heal emotional scars. But he did know someone who could. He stood up on the balcony and leaped off it, landing gracefully on his feet and immediately headed out to the forest.

*~*

Ryo paused for a moment as he noticed the tall warrior walking quickly toward the forest. "Guess Thunder's going to meditate," he said softly.

"He must still be in shock," Rekino said. "Hana definitely is."

"Not surprising. All I've been hearing from her is how much she dreams of getting a kiss from him."

Rekino stifled a giggle. "I think Hana would pass out if he did."

Ryo smiled and playfully splashed water at his sister.

"Why you! That's it!" And the water war was on.

*~*

Thunder stood in the center of the forest looking around. Not many animals were out. A rabbit had run from him, followed by White Blaze. A bird flew overhead, and a squirrel darted into its home high within the tree. He called out. "Blaze?"  There was no answer. And he tried again. "Blaze, I need to talk to you!"

There was a rusting behind him as the wind picked up. He turned around just in time to see Blaze appear on the large gray boulder.

"You interrupted my hunt, Storm."

"Look, I'm sorry. But this is important. You know how we were captured right?" The gigantic wolf nodded his head and waited for Thunder to continue. "Mia was taken forcefully, ripped of her purity."

_"Now that is important,"_ the wolf said shaking his head. _"Her emotional scars must run deep."_

"Very deep. Will you help her?"

The wolf was silent for a few moments, as the wind seemed to pick up. Then he answered staring deep into Thunder's eyes. _"I can help her, but she must be willing to be helped. If she is not willing to let go of the pain I cannot heal her emotional scars."_

Thunder nodded. "I understand. I will go and tell her."

"Good. And I shall return to my hunt. I shall be back tonight after dusk." 

Thunder watched him turn and disappear into the forest. He sighed and turned and headed back for the house. 

*~*

Back inside the house, Josephine and Kento were glued to the TV screen watching the football game. Kento and Josephine were cheering for the Toyama Dragons while Rowen and Cye were cheering for the Tokyo Eagles. Suddenly, the Dragon's caught the ball and ran down the field, scoring a touchdown, which won them the game. Josephine and Kento got up and cheered for one another.

Josephine looked at Rowen and Sage, "You guys owe me and Kento twenty bucks a piece! Cough it up!"

Rowen grumbled and got forty dollars and handed twenty to each of them. Cye did the same. Josephine and Kento high fived each other and started talking about what they were going to do with the money. Suddenly the door opened and a soaking wet Ryo walked in laughing with a wet Rekino over his shoulder. She was screaming at him to put her down. The others just stared at her.

Kento looked at Josephine, Rowen, and Cye, "Five bucks says that they fell in the pond."

"You're on!" Josephine said and slapped her money down.

"Okay!" Cye said and put five bucks on the table.

"No way!" Rowen said.

"What're ya? Scared?" Josephine asked.

Rowen shook his head, "Nope. That's not it. I bet Kento alone ten bucks that they were fighting and Rekino pushed Ryo in the pond!"

"And I bet Ken and Jo that Rekino was the one who started the fight," Cye said.

"You're so gonna lose dudes!" Kento said and put his money down.

Flash hung her head low, "You're all gonna lose one way or the other."

Instantly the room became silent as everyone stared at Flash. What was she talking about? And furthermore why was her head down? She looked…. worried? Depressed? Unhappy? What was wrong?

Rekino frowned deeply as she stepped forward. "Flash, what's wrong?"

Flash slowly raised her eyes to meet Rekino's. The taller girl stared back worriedly at her friend. She could tell that Flash was hiding something, but what? Flash frowned deeply. "I can't talk about it right now. I'm sorry." She turned on her heels and ran up the stairs, running so fast she was only a blur. The next everyone heard was a door closing shut.

Rowen frowned. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Sage said as he tried to smooth down his hair. It had been blown by the swift air currents that had come from Flash when she ran past.

Ryo sighed and smoothed down his own hair. Hana was brushing hers, wondering how anyone could run that fast, but deep inside she was worried about Flash.

"Shouldn't someone go and talk to her?" Cye asked worriedly.

"Yes, Cye, and I'm going to," Rekino said. And she went up the stairs, heading for Flash's room. 

Kento turned to Ryo. "Hey how did you two get wet anyway?"

Ryo immediately turned red which everyone noticed. 

"A hah!" Rowen exclaimed. "I knew it! Rekino pushed Ryo in!"

"No way," Kento exclaimed as he looked back at Ryo. 

"Kento, she pushed me in okay, but she got it too. It's not that big of a deal," Ryo said as he moved toward the steps. He really wanted to change into some dry clothes right now.

Kento sat down grumbling as he took out more money. "It is when I lose."

Ryo shook his head and headed up the stairs.

*~*

Rekino knocked on Flash's door. "Flash? Flash please open up." There was no answer and Rekino was worried that Flash was doing something drastic though she really didn't think Flash would be like her. She hoped not. She knocked again. "Flash, please."

The door finally opened and Rekino walked inside, shutting the door behind her. Flash was lying on her side on her bed with her back facing Rekino. She was staring at a photo in her hands; dried tears were on her cheeks. 

Rekino stepped closer, frowning. "Flash?"

Flash turned and looked at her, then back at the photo in her hand. Rekino looked down at it also. It showed a woman that looked startlingly like Flash with hair a shade lighter than Flash's brown hair. "Um, who's that?" she asked, having a feeling she knew who it was.

Flash spoke softly, yet clearly and sadly. "My mother." 

Rekino frowned. She herself had been thinking of her own mother earlier, and for a moment she was afraid to ask Flash about hers, but she did anyway. "Where…what…happened to her?"

Flash swallowed. She knew she had to tell somebody. She had hid it for so long, and the only ones who knew about it were her family and her Warrior friends. No one else did. She sat up, bringing her knees to her chin. "She was murdered," she said. "She and my brother Jacob."

Rekino sat down frowning deeply as she waited to hear the girl's story.

"I was eleven years old then, and living with my family in San Francisco, California. My dad was at work, and I had gone to a basketball game. When I came home I noticed right away something was wrong. The table was messed up, the water was running in the sink, and mom and Jacob were nowhere to be seen. I contacted my dad and he came home. We searched everywhere for them. No sign of them. Even the police couldn't find them. It was two weeks later while continuing my search for them that I came across an abandoned warehouse. I immediately went in there, not caring about any dangers. And there… I...I…s-sa-saw… th-them!" 

Flash had tears streaming down her face and she begin to rock herself back and forth as she forced herself to go on. "They were already dead! Both had been stabbed! My mother had been raped and stabbed repeatedly! My brother had been stabbed right through his head! They had been killed moments before I arrived! And the killer was still there! He laughed at me telling me every horrible detail of it! He forced my brother to watch him rape our own mother before killing her, and then he killed him! I was enraged, blinded by it. I was so pissed off I was on fire from the inside out. I set his face on fire. Everything else was a blur...I don't remember how I got home and told my dad. But after that I was never the same again."

Rekino was crying now, not out loud, but tears were running down her cheeks. So this was what was bothering her new friend. Unable to say anything she grabbed the smaller girl gently and allowed her to sob on her shoulder. 

*~*

Thunder entered the house and immediately Hana wanted to pass out again. Amaya grabbed her and hissed in her ear, "Don't you dare pass out! You'll scare the poor boy!"

Hana blinked at her friend. She couldn't help it! First the boy was hot; second he was royalty, what could be better than that?

"Hey Thunder," Rowen waved. Then he stopped. "Or should I address you as Prince Thunder?"

Thunder looked at Rowen. The archer truly wanted to know. He smiled and shook his head. "Just Thunder. I don't think I'll get used to this prince thing. It has me in shock."

"I bet," Cye said.

Rowen nodded and Thunder headed up the stairs. He had to speak to Mia.

Hana was fanning herself.

"Dang girl, what's your problem?" Josephine demanded.

"He…he…smiled!!!" Hana clutched her heart and fell over with a sigh.

All the others sweatdropped. 

*~*

Thunder timidly approached Mia's door. He went to knock on it, and then hesitated. Why did he have to be so afraid of girls? He was going to be around them a lot, so why not start opening up a little? _Yeah, right, and have every girl hounding at my feet asking for my number, or even yet, my address? Don't think I want that…_

He mustered up the courage and knocked on the door. There was no answer at first, and he thought she'd be asleep. He was about to turn away, when he heard her voice telling him to come in. He nervously turned the doorknob and pushed on it, opening the door.

Mia looked up at him in surprise. She never expected to be visited by shy boy. She sat up a bit, rubbing her eyes. There were several tissues surrounding her. She had been crying. "Thunder…wha-what brings you here?" she asked as she sniffled.

Thunder had a hard time speaking as he stared at her. But he knew he had to do this. 

Mia waited patiently, surprised that she didn't throw him out like every male she had already. What made him so different? 

Finally Thunder was able to speak. "Mia, I…I know someone who can help you and who can heal your spirit."

Mia blinked, confused. "Who…?" she asked, wanting to know.

Thunder took a deep breath, and then slowly let out. "Blaze."

Mia was staring blankly at Thunder, "How?"

"I can't tell you. Meet me in the woods before dusk," Thunder said politely. He saw Mia nod and he turned around to leave the room. He inwardly sighed. _Well, that's one girl down. Maybe I'll be more comfortable around them._ He walked down the stairs and saw Hana sitting on the couch with Josephine. She was looking straight at him. He sweatdropped. _Okay, maybe not._

Josephine followed Hana's glance and saw Thunder on the stairs. She stood up and bowed, "Your highness," She cracked up at the end and looked up to see Thunder smiling, "Well I'll be damned. That's the second time we've seen you smile. Special occasion?"

"Nah, I'm just not use to that Prince thing yet," Thunder said politely. He looked at Hana and noticed that she had stopped breathing, "I think she stopped breathing, Josephine. You may need to help her."

Josephine looked towards Hana, and, sure enough, she wasn't breathing. She took in a deep breath and the next thing that was heard was a loud WHAP. Josephine drew her hand back and placed it by her side once again. Hana had fallen off of the couch and was looking shocked at the Lady of Hardrock

"You've got two seconds," Hana said sternly. She gave Josephine her evil eye.

"You weren't breathing!" Josephine said, "You need to control your hormones, chick!"

Hana stuck her tongue out at Josephine. "My hormones are just fine! You don't see me jumping him do you?"

"Not yet," Rowen said with a smirk.

Hana gasped and suddenly leapt at him. Rowen's arms went up to shield himself as Hana hit him several times, not enough to hurt him; in fact they weren't even really fighting. Rowen was laughing though as Hana continued to hit him. 

"Take it back! Right now!"

"No way!" Rowen said laughing beneath her. 

"Yes!" Hana growled, trying to sound dangerous.

"No!" Rowen laughed. 

Josephine shook her head in amusement. She wasn't sure who was funnier right now. Rowen or Hana. Come to think of it, this was a good show. Where was the popcorn when you needed some?

Thunder watched them for a few minutes, before he finally shook his head and walked out onto the porch to sit and think about a few things. Tonight he would lead Mia to Blaze. He could only hope she would be willing to be helped. He suddenly thought about Flash. Where was she? He hadn't seen her in a while and hoped that she was okay. He sighed and stood back up heading into the house where he saw that Josephine and Kento had joined the fight between Hana and Rowen.

"Kento, get your ass outta my face!" Hana screamed.

"You guys be quiet," All heads in the room turned to see Rekino standing on the top of the stairs. She looked like she had been crying, "Keep the noise down please."

Rowen immediately got out of the fight and was at Rekino's side, "What's wrong?"

"Why would you care?" Rekino spat. She shot everyone and angry glare and walked into her room. She shut the door lightly.

The others were just standing there in shock. Rekino had never spoken to Rowen that way in the past six months! Rowen's ice blue eyes were soft and looking at the ground. What was wrong with Rekino? He sighed and walked up to his room and shut the door behind him.

"What crawled up Rekino's ass and died?" Josephine muttered. Suddenly the phone rang and she went to answer it, "Moshi Moshi, this is the Koji residence, Josephine speaking. Oh, hey okaasan!"

Meanwhile, Ryo had been upstairs taking a shower. The pond wasn't the cleanest thing in the world and he planned to get all of the algae out of his hair. He had been scrubbing for the past twenty minutes and he still wasn't clean! He shook his head and turned off the shower, got out, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom and into his room and collapsed on the bed. He was so tired that he fell to sleep.

Ryo's Dream 

Ryo woke up in the volcano that Mia and Yulie had found him in. He stood up and washed the molten lava off of his body. He looked around and saw Rekino right next to him. She appeared to be asleep. He ran over to her and shook her lightly.

_"Rekino? Rekino wake up," Ryo whispered. Suddenly, there was a blinding light and Ryo stood over his sister protectively._

_"She can't hear you, Ryo of the Wildfire."_

_"Show yourself!" Ryo demanded and unhooked his katanas from his scabbards._

_"You need not fear me," The light formed into the body of the Ancient One, "I'm here to assist you, Wildfire."_

_"Ancient!" Ryo said in astonishment._

_"Mesu is a powerful demon from the Nether World. Years before Talpa first attacked, Mesu had tried to. My clan and I bravely fought against him. Our numbers decreased slowly during the battle before I realized that Mesu had to be contained. We set up a trap for him and sealed him and his powers in a dimensional time warp. After you and Lady Wildfire destroyed Talpa, one of Mesu's dark priests set him free from the warp. I'm afraid to say that not even the Inferno could stop him if he was to regain his full power," The Ancient One said solemnly._

_"So, what you're trying to say is that we have no hope of winning this battle?" Ryo asked._

_"No, I'm saying that you'll have to junction with you sister to beat Mesu. A single Inferno attack from both you couldn't stop him, but once you were junctioned, it would be more than enough to send him back into the time warp."_

_"Um…what is junction?" Ryo asked. He could've sworn he saw the Ancient One sweatdrop, "Well, so sue me if I don't know what is it."_

_"Lady Rekino and yourself need to become one in this battle. Not only that, you have to help her and the fellow Lady Guardians bring out their non armor magic," the Ancient said calmly._

_"Okay, what the hell is non armor magic and how do we become one?" Ryo asked._

_"Here, I'll show you," The Ancient put a hand on Ryo's forehead and started to chant._

_Ryo felt his body start growing with immense power. His kanji light up brilliantly on his forehead and he saw images flash before his eyes. Him and Rekino were standing together forming the ultimate weapon against Mesu with Flash beside them, helping to fuel their powers. Those stopped and another one flashed with just Rekino standing in the yard trying out something. He heard her call out an incantation and a stream of fire shot out from her two fingers. _

_"Now that you have the knowledge, go and put it to use," The Ancient said and vanished._

End Dream 

Ryo shot up in his bed and wiped the sweat from his brow. He shook his head as the memories from the dream replayed in the back of his mind. He stood up and walked over to his dresser to get some clothes, "Wait till the others hear about this one."


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

Disclaimer: *lips are duct taped shut, points to previous chapters*

Peace Is Threatened.  
  
Chapter 23.  
  
Rowen sat there, no longer happy and was beginning to feel depressed. He couldn't understand why Rekino had yelled at him. What did he do? Was it because he wasn't moping around? He felt bad for Mia, but what could he do? Mia wouldn't let any guy near her really. Or was it something else she yelled at him for? He sighed a long sigh as he turned over onto his bed and tried not to let the tears fall down his cheeks.  
  
Josephine had expected to hear a pleasant talk with her mother, but then her face changed into disbelief, anger, sadness, all rolled into one. Her emotions stuck a high chord, and all she wanted to do was drop the phone and start beating something to shreds.   
  
Kento wondered what was wrong as he could sense the emotions from his partner in armor. Something bad must have happened. What, he didn't know, but he was sure he would find out soon.  
  
Hana was staring at Josephine, wondering what in the world was going on. Why did Josephine look like she was going to cry for? Finally she watched as Josephine struggled with a good-bye and hung up. It was there Josephine collapsed to her knees and sobbed loudly.  
  
Ryo was heading down the stairs when he heard crying. Now what was wrong? He wondered. He came to the bottom of the stairs and saw Hana hugging Josephine, and looked toward Kento, and Amaya for an explanation.  
  
Kento returned his gaze with a shrug. He didn't know what was going on. All he knew was that Josephine had been talking on the phone, then after hanging up she sobbed violently on the floor.  
  
Amaya was frowning deeply, hoping Hana could calm the girl down enough to talk to them. It pained her to see her friends crying, sad, hurt, angry, depressed. And she could almost feel the tears coming to the corners of her eyes as she watched Josephine.   
  
"Josephine, please tell us what happened?" Hana spoke to her softly.  
  
Josephine kept on crying though. Never before had she felt like a piece of her soul was ripped from her. All she wanted was to keep crying, cry a river, no an ocean of tears, and then drown in them. Vaguely, she could hear the gentle voice of her fellow Guardian calling to her. She sobbed more, took a shuddering breath, then finally spoke with a quavering voice, "M-m-m-my…Gr-gr-grand…Gr-Grandfather is…is…dead!"  
  
The entire room froze with utter shock. Surely this was some practical joke. But as they watched Josephine sob on Hana's shoulder, they knew it was truer than they would want to imagine. Josephine's grandfather was gone.  
  
*~*  
  
Mesu was more than pleased. He had made sure everything was going according to his plans, and had been the one who had killed Josephine's grandfather. It had been so easy giving that man his heart attack that automatically took his life. With the Guardian of Hardrock grieving she would be too upset to fight against him when he next attack. Now if he could just get rid of Rekino and Flash. The question was how?   
  
He sat there on his throne, contemplating of what he would do about his current situation.  He rose up from his throne and began to pace just a bit before it, his hands folded behind his back, his head down, his brows furrowed deeply. He was thinking hard. Surely there was a way to kill anyone right? He began to go over of what he learned about the two new comers who were helping the Ronins and Lady Guardians. The girl Flash could not be controlled by magic nor possessed, nor turned into evil. The boy, Storm, could not die from force nor be possessed, nor turned to evil either. So what to do about it? He already knew their weaknesses. And then suddenly, his head snapped up. That was it. He would cause chaos inside their home, capture Flash by heavily drugging her again, then go after Thunder and lock him away, then go after the Ronins and Lady Guardians and kill them all. It seemed like a good plan. Now he would just need the proper soldiers to carry his deed out.   
  
*~*  
  
Everyone in the house now knew about Josephine's grandfather. They tried to comfort her the best they could, but it didn't seem to work very well. Finally Josephine had locked herself away in her room to cry alone.  
  
Ryo sadly shook his head, staring at the floor. He would have to wait to tell his dreams to the others, but he was worried though. Just how much time did they have left? _We can't keep doing this_, he thought to himself. _How much more pain and suffering will we have to face from Mesu and from our own conflicts. I wish this whole war had started_. With a sigh he walked out of the living room and back up the stairs to his room.  
  
*~*  
  
That evening, Thunder was in the woods, waiting for Mia to arrive. He felt more than nervous, and he kept on shifting his position every five minutes. He checked his watch, and then looked toward the sky. The stars were few just starting to come out. The moon was in the eastern sky, shining it's small light on a few leaves. Thunder shifted and tried to see if Mia was coming, but so far she hadn't shown up. He hoped she'd be okay when she came, or someone came with her. He checked his watch again. She should be coming soon, he thought. He just hoped she would be willing to let Blaze heal her.  
  
He heard someone walking toward him from behind and turned around. There was Mia, standing there like a fawn, ready to run at the slightest moment of danger. Mia quavered as she spoke. "Are you sure Blaze can help me?" She stared into his visible eye as she waited for an answer.   
  
His eye seemed full of fear, but also of concern as well. Then he spoke. "Blaze can help you, Mia, but you must be willing to be helped."  
  
Mia nodded, then watched as he turned around and called to Blaze letting the wolf know they were waiting for him. A few minutes of silence passed, then the sound of rustling of leaves, and then the gigantic wolf appeared before them on the large boulder.  
  
They stared at the wolf, and Thunder spoke. "Blaze, you said you'd help Mia with her emotional scars."  
  
Mia was a bit surprised. He was talking to the wolf as if it could understand every word he was saying. Then the wolf spoke.

_Yes, I did, Storm, but she must be willing to let me help her. If she asks me to help her with her own mouth, I shall heal her_. Thunder looked back at Mia.  
  
Now Mia was stunned. The wolf had just spoken! She had no idea the animal was capable of such an ability. "You…you can talk."  
  
_"Yes, I can,"_ Blaze answered back calmly.   
  
Mia continued to be stunned as she stared at him. She had never known any animal that was capable of even having such ability.  
  
"Mia," Thunder spoke quietly, "do you want to be helped?"  
  
Mia's gaze slowly drifted from Blaze back to Thunder. She thought deeply about it, then she nodded her head, turning back to Blaze. "Yes, I wish to be healed, Blaze."  
  
The wolf nodded and then walked toward her. His head came up to her face, and she could now see just how large this wolf really was. He closed his eyes standing just inches from her. A pale light blue light began to glow deep within his chest, then seemed to flare brighter still. She felt this light surrounded her, embracing her, then going right through her. Instantly she felt as she was in a spa. She could feel herself healing, the anger, the fear, the nervous breakdown, the guilt, the self hating, the thoughts to commit suicide, the sickness she had felt, all seemed to melt away, leaving her behind as if it had never been there at all, and in its place was tranquility and peace.  
  
Moments later, the wolf stepped away, and the light faded as he slightly bowed his head. _"It is done. Now go home quickly. Someone is approaching this area now."  
  
_Mia wondered who that someone could have been, but she didn't dare ask. She nodded her head, and thanked Blaze, then left with Thunder as quickly as possible. Blaze turned his head and saw the single soldier appear. It stood looking around, searching for clues. The wolf called upon his powers silently and suddenly the soldier was no longer a soldier. Instead it was a squirrel, worrying more about acorns and nuts then looking for the Ronins, Lady Guardians, and the two Warriors. Blaze nodded his head once, satisfied, then he faded from view as if he were a ghost.  
  
*~*  
  
Flash had fallen asleep on her bed after pouring out so many tears. Rekino watched her sadly, knowing how she felt. She wished she could help the girl, but all she could do was offer comfort. With a sigh she left the room, letting the older girl sleep. She walked down the hall and heard someone else crying. Now who was upset? She wondered. She walked up to the door and knocked. She recognized the voice of the tears as she listened more closely to the sobs. But why was Josephine crying? She wondered. There was no answer and she bit her lip. Finally she decided to just go in. As she opened the door, she saw Josephine's face buried into her pillow, sniveling loudly as if something atrocious had happened. Little did the Wildfire Guardian know that something had happened. She walked up to her friend, determined to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Jo, what's wrong?" Rekino asked as she took a seat next to her friend on the bed. Immediately, Josephine latched onto Rekino, "Jo?"  
  
"Oh Rekino! He's gone!! I'm never going to get to see him again!" Josephine said as she cried harder.  
  
"Who's gone, Jo? What the hell happened?" Rekino asked again. Before Josephine could answer, a soldier came through the window and jumped the two Lady Guardians, "Hey! Get the hell off of me!" Rekino screamed and tried to kick the soldier back.  
  
Josephine tried to get up but she was physically and mentally too tired, "Rekino, I can't do this right now!" She screamed and tried to push the soldiers off of her.  
  
"Come on! You have to try! Now, Lady of Wildfire, Toa Jin!" Rekino said and transformed into subarmor while she was under the soldier.  
  
"Lady of Hardrock, Tao Gi!" Josephine screamed and transformed herself.  
  
By the time the two transformed, the soldiers had grabbed them by the arms. The others had heard the voices and were trying to get the door down, but one of the soldiers had bolted it shut. Rekino and Josephine were still trying to fight them off when the soldier that had Rekino started to chant something.  
  
"What the hell is he saying?" Josephine asked.  
  
"How should I know?!" Rekino said angrily, "Guys! WE COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"  
  
"We're trying! The door is budged!" Ryo screamed, "Kento, put your back into it!"  
  
"I'm trying, man! It's not working! Shit, my shoulder is going to ache for weeks!" Kento complained and rammed the door again.  
  
Suddenly, the floor started to glow. Rekino and Josephine were both held to the ground by some force. They both struggled, but they were stuck.  
  
"Ah! Don't tell me this is some big ass magnet! I can easily get out of subarmor!" Rekino said.  
  
"It's not a magnet, Lady, it's a magical device that holds all magic users to the ground," A voice said before them.  
  
"MESU!" Rekino and Josephine screamed in unison. Sure enough, Mesu appeared before them with an evil look on his face.  
  
"Glad you can recognize me, Lady Guardians. As for now, this device will hold all creatures with magical abilities to the ground. I'm the only one who can control it!" Mesu boasted on his achievements.   
  
"Sorry to bust your happy bubble, but wouldn't you be stuck down here too? I mean, you _are_ a magic user!" Rekino smiled, "You said all creatures with magical abilities fall under control of the device. Why haven't you?"  
  
"Because, Ronin bitch, I'm the one who invented this wonderful device. It wouldn't back out on me," Mesu replied.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Rekino raised an eyebrow as she saw Mesu start to glow. Her smile turned into laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" Mesu asked. He suddenly noticed that his body had attracted a strange glow. His eyes widened in disbelief, "Whoa!" He fell to the floor held by the power of the 'magnet', "Dammit!"  
  
Rekino was dying with laughter, "Seems your contraption backfired, huh?"  
  
Josephine was actually smiling for the first time that night. She was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her face. Rekino was laughing with her friend at the demons lack of knowledge. Mesu, on the other hand, was pouting like a little baby. His face was all puffed up and he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Rekino!" Rowen's voice called from the other side of the door, "What the hell is going on in there?"  
  
"Nothing!" Rekino said between laughter. Something suddenly hit her hand and the force of the device was increased. She felt like her body was going to snap it two. _There's got to be a way I can get out of this. Think Rekino, think!_ She closed her eyes and her kanji flashed brightly on her forehead.  
  
"What are you concocting, Lady Wildfire?" Mesu asked inattentively.   
  
Rekino didn't answer. She kept her eyes closed and her kanji kept getting brighter and brighter. _Come on Rekino! You can do this!_ She thought to herself. She tried moving her right hand up. She felt the magic barrier giving away. Her index and middle finger of her right hand were pointed straight at Mesu. An intense heat started to surround the room.   
  
Josephine suddenly got worried about something, "Whatever you're planning to do Rekino, I hope it doesn't have to do with scorching my bedroom!"  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't," Rekino said with her eye still closed. She circle of fire surrounded her hand and her two fingers, "Now!" She opened her eyes and looked straight at Mesu, "Wildfire's Flame!" A single line of fire shot out of Rekino's two fingers and hit Mesu straight on. He blast was so intense, that Mesu flew out of the window and into the yard. The magic shield was broken and Rekino and Josephine stood up.  
  
"Way to go girl!" Josephine said and gave her friend a high five. She turned around when her bedroom door was knocked down and everyone tumbled in on top of each other. Josephine sighed, "Damn! Now I've got a door to fix!"  
  
Rekino, in the mean time, was staring down at her hand, which was still on fire. She gave an evil smiled and jumped out the window right where Mesu had landed. The others followed her move and met up with her. The Lady of Wildfire turned to her friends, "Let's get it on!" She started her summoning, "Symbol of Virtue, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Wildfire, Jin!"  
  
Mia shouted grabbed her necklace. "Lady of Strata! Inochi!" Then she called forth her full armor. "Symbol of Life, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Strata, Inochi!"  
  
Amaya grabbed her necklace and shouted, "Lady of Torrent! Shin! Symbol of Trust, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Torrent, Shin!"  
  
Hana grabbed a hold of her necklace. "Lady of Halo! Chi! Symbol of Wisdom, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Halo, Chi!"  
  
"Symbol of Justice, shine forth and envelope me in the Lady Ronin Armor of Hardrock, Gi!" Josephine shouted.  
  
Ryo stood beside his sister, "Ronin Warriors…to ARMS!" Ryo shouted, "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" Ryo yelled.  
  
"Armor of Torrent! Dao Shin!" Cye cried.  
  
"Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!" Sage yelled.  
  
"Armor of Strata! Dao Inochi!" Rowen shouted.  
  
"Armor of Hardrock! Dao Gi!" Kento cried.  
  
Thunder spoke next, "Armor of the Warrior, Now Come!" A huge red lightning bolt suddenly appeared out of the sky and struck the tall blond, engulfing him in a spectral bright red light, his symbol, a lightning bolt shined brilliantly on his forehead, covering him completely. Seconds later, the German Prince was dressed in his red and black armor holding his no datchi expertly.   
  
"This is what I like to see," Mesu started, "Eleven brave warriors ready to die!" He raised his hand, "Dynasty soldiers…ATTACK!"  
  
With a flash of light, thousands of the dynasty zombie soldiers surrounded the Koji household. All of the guys got back to back with their weapons drawn and in a defensive position. All of their eyes narrowed and ready for the upcoming fight. Before any of them could counter, a soldier threw a small object up into the air. The eleven warriors screamed and tried to shield their eyes from the light.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it again.

                                                Peace Is Threatened.

Everyone's eyes widen as the ball went up in the air, beginning to shine forth an extremely bright light. Then suddenly there was an explosion in midair. Mesu's fists tightened in anger and he whirled around, wanting to see who had caused that. They would pay dearly for that.  
  
"Flash!" Hana cried.  
  
Flash stood there in the yard now, her fists tight at her sides. "No one messes with my friends while I'm around."  
  
Mesu's eyes flashed. "Then I guess we'll have to make sure you won't be around then!" He raised his arms up and began to chant. The winds begin to pick up and a spectrum of colors rose into the air. The colors came from the Ronins' the Lady Ronins', and Thunder's armors. Each of them felt as if they were held in a tight vise that they could not get out of.  
  
"Now you will feel my fury!" Mesu shouted as he increased his powers.   
  
All of them suddenly found themselves up in the air, held tightly by what looked like electrical cords, however they were made Of a different substance, and each one affected them and brought pain according to their armor powers.  
  
"Ahhh!" Rekino cried out as her arms suddenly stretched behind her in the most uncomfortable way.   
  
"Mesu!" Flash shouted, her voice rising with anger.  
  
"Hm?" Mesu suddenly gasped. The girl was still on the ground. Why wasn't his magic working against that girl?! It couldn't be possible!  
  
Rowen, himself, noticed that Flash wasn't affected by it either. But why not? It didn't make any sense, unless.. His mind flashed back to the time when they were all captive. Now he remembered. Flash was immune to magical powers. They had no effect on her. He turned his head and looked toward Ryo. "Ryo! I think we need the Inferno!"  
  
It was then that Ryo remembered his dream. A junction the Ancient had said. But how would they call it? He lowered his head, gritting his teeth in pain. All around him he could hear his friends, his girlfriend, all screaming in pain. How much longer could they take this?   
  
Down below Mesu was standing before Flash, his hands held out before him. "You will die, girl. And I will see to that."

  
"I don't think so," Flash replied. "No one is going to be dying, but you. And normally I hate killing my enemies, but with you I'll make an exception."  
  
"GAH!!!" Mesu shouted in rage as he suddenly drew a large saber like sword and attacked Flash viciously.  
  
Flash quickly brought her own sword up. Compared to the Firestarter sword, this sword was a bit smaller. Its edges were sharp and narrowed pointed, the handle of the sword made of pure of gold. The sword shone with brilliance and it seemed to sparkle a bluish and whitish color.   
  
The two swords struck again and again, creating a shower of sparks and powers. Flash did not want to admit, but she still felt weak. She had to hold off long enough just to stop Mesu and in time for the others to get free.  Mesu dodged to the side and struck toward Flash's hip. He was quickly parried off, and he jumped back. His sword went into a circular arch as if he was preparing to call a surekill. Instead he struck at the ground, creating a dust storm, and sending it right toward Flash's eyes.

She had no time to dodge. In an instant her eyes were burning with pain. She dropped her sword, rubbing furiously her eyes furiously with her hands.  
  
Mesu chuckled and raised his sword above his head.  
  
"Flash!" Rekino shouted, trying to get free from the bindings she was in. "Look out!"   
  
Thunder struggled as hard as he could, knowing that any moment Flash would be killed. He couldn't let that happen. And then he closed his eyes, continuing to struggle, as his symbol suddenly flared to life on his forehead.   
  
At the same time Cye noticed that Flash's symbol had appeared upon her forehead. And then just as Mesu was bringing the sword down to finish her off once and for all, they all heard a snarl, and suddenly a gigantic white ball attacked Mesu knocking him down and several feet backward.  
  
"Blaze!" Rekino cried with relief.  
  
Mesu kicked Blaze off him, and the wolf did a back flip and quickly landed on his feet, and turned around. He bared enormous fangs that glistened. The backs of his hairs along his hackles were standing up on end. Mesu stared back at the large white wolf, holding his arms out in a challenging manner. "Does the puppy want to play?" he sneered.  
  
Blaze snarled.  
  
"Something tells me that wolf isn't what he appears to be," Rowen said.  
  
"I'll say," Josephine murmured. "Just look at those teeth!"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Rowen said with a shake of his head.

  
Mia already knew just how the wolf appeared to be. Yet, she didn't say anything.  
  
Mesu suddenly launched an attack at Blaze. Blaze dodged the attack and came up behind Mesu and bit him on his rear end. The Dynasty Master howled in pain, and thrashed about. He launched another attack, this one of magic and blasted Blaze away. The wolf flew back about ten feet, then quickly somersaulted up right and landed on all fours again.   
  
"Stupid wolf!" Mesu shouted as he rubbed his butt.   
  
Blaze growled at him. He had a piece of Mesu's clothing between his teeth.  
  
A snicker started here, then another, then another. Soon there was laughter everywhere. Mesu growled and whirled around to face the Ronins and Lady Guardians and Thunder. All of them were laughing in some way. Kento and Josephine were howling with laughter, Ryo and Rekino had tears in their eyes, Hana and Amaya were laughing hard, Rowen and Sage were laughing so hard their sides hurt, Cye and Mia were laughing as the tears ran down their cheeks, and Thunder had a smirk on his face.  
  
"What is so funny?!" Mesu demanded.  
  
"Nice boxers, Mesu!" Ryo howled with laughter.  
  
"What?!" Mesu demanded.  
  
"We didn't know you wore teddy bear boxer shorts!" Rekino cried out, then burst into laughter again.  
  
At once Mesu went pale.  
  
By this time Flash had managed to clear her eyes of the dust and she looked up. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "I've been some bizarre things, but that takes the cake!" Then, she too, started to crack up with laughter.   
  
Mesu was getting angrier and angrier by the moment. How dare they insult him this way! He would show them all! He began to build up his powers as the wind picked up and the sky turned pitch black. The winds howled, and everyone was separated from everyone else.  
  
"Ryo!" Mia cried.  
  
"Mia! Rekino!" Ryo shouted. He flew end over end, then grabbed onto a street lamp, holding on for dear life. One look around and everyone was hanging onto something as the winds tried to tear them apart. It was just like being in the path of a tornado.  
  
"Ryo, call the Inferno!" Cye shouted  
  
Ryo remembered his dream and despite the predicament they were in, he had to tell them. "You guys! I know how to defeat Mesu!"  
  
"Now's a fine time to tell us, Ryo!" Kento shouted.   
  
"I didn't have time!"  
  
"So hurry and tell us already!" Hana cried.  
  
Ryo then told them all what the Ancient had told him. They listened attentively as Mesu continued to build his powers and the winds howled, trying to tear them apart and send them flying in different directions.   
  
"So we need Flash's help?" Amaya asked as she clenched on tightly to the banister that was breaking apart little by little.  
  
"Yes!" Ryo shouted.  
  
"Flash, can you?!" Rekino hollered back at the girl.  
  
Flash was clinging onto another lamppost. She nodded her head, and then closed her eyes. She had to concentrate in spite of everything happening. She began to build up her powers.  
  
"Now Ronin Warriors!" Ryo cried with a strong voice.  
  
At once Cye, Kento, Rowen, and Sage began to glow their respective colors. They transferred their energy over to Ryo. And the transformation of the White Inferno Armor took place.  
  
"Lady Guardians!" Rekino also called upon the Lady Guardians' armors' energies. And she, too, transformed into the Lady Inferno Armor.  
  
At once White Blaze was transformed into Black Blaze. He gave a mighty roar. At the same time Flash had gained enough power and she surrounded both Ryo and Rekino with a conflagration of fire, giving them strength beyond strength. The two warriors stood ready to face Mesu. This time there would be no mercy.   
  
"Ah, the might Inferno Armors. How nice of you two to summon them for me," Mesu said.  
  
Rekino smirked, "They're about as nice as your teddy bear boxers."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Ryo looked at his sister and smiled. She had grown up so much, and he was proud of her. Rekino, on the other hand, thought about how much Ryo has immatured over the years. Even though he was a year older than she, Rekino was still more mature by a long shot. She still loved him though.  
  
_Okay sis, you ready to junction?  
  
Ready as I'll ever be. Now, how do we do this?  
  
_Ryo's mind went blank. Suddenly, he had forgotten how to junction them together. _Oh shit!  
  
What?!  
  
I forgot how._  
  
"YOU WHAT?!" Rekino shouted, "YOU FORGOT HOW TO DO IT!"  
  
"Yeah…kinda," Ryo said half heartedly, "but we can still use a double inferno on him. Whaddya say?"  
  
Rekino let her head fall and she sweatdropped._ So much for us beating Mesu. Dork can't even remember how to junction!_  
  
_Hey…I HEARD THAT!_  
  
"Gomen nasai," Rekino said, "Okay, let's toast this Dynasty…teddy bear!"  
  
Ryo nodded and looked back at Flash, "Can you get more power."  
  
Flash frowned a little, "What do I look like? The Energizer bunny?"  
  
Kento looked over at them, "She keeps going and going and going and going…"  
  
Josephine hit Kento upside the head with her naginata, "Okay, we get the picture!"  
  
Mesu was on the other side watching the Guardians, Ronins, and the two warriors arguing with one another. He frowned. They were wasting his time. He should be at home getting a bubble bath and watching his soap operas on television. Oh, how he wanted to watch General Hospital. He was hoping that Brenda and Jax would get together and screw that bitch Skye. _Those Ronin bitches and bastards are about to die._ At once, he screamed in rage and unleashed his full power.  
  
Rekino and Ryo were trying their best to stand on the ground. Flash was holding out well since she was immune to most of Mesu's magic. Josephine, Kento, Amaya, and Cye had dug their weapons in the ground to keep themselves steady. Rowen and Mia had wrapped their bows onto a telephone poll and Hana and Sage were holding their no datchi's into a tree. Blaze was standing next to Flash without any trouble. Thunder was trying his best not to succumb to Mesu's magic.  
  
Mesu was laughing as the Ronins and their Guardians were trying their best to stand, but he frowned when he saw the two warriors and the damned wolf hadn't moved. His eyes glowed an evil red, and he started to increase his magic power. Just when he did though, Black Blaze jumped and bit him on his rear end. The demon howled in pain.  
  
"Stupid beast!" Mesu yelled and started to move his hips back and forth to get him off.  
  
"Rekino, Ryo use Inferno now!" Hana yelled.

The two siblings nodded and started to power up. They leapt high into the air while Black Blaze distracted Mesu. Ryo looked at his sister and they both exchanged glances. With a their katanas together, the two proceeded to call on the Inferno's power. Black Blaze saw it coming and moved out of the way. Mesu turned his head and his eyes widened.  
  
"RAGE OF INFERNO!!"  
  
"SPIRIT FURY OF INFERNO!"  
  
A huge column of fire surrounded the demon emperor. Mesu tried to shake the power back, but with Flash backing up the two Infernos', he didn't have a chance. The demon's screams could be heard miles away. With a flash of power, he vanished into thin air.  
  
Rekino and Ryo landed and powered out of Inferno mode. Black Blaze turned back into White Blaze and jumped on Ryo and started to lick his face. All at once, everyone was hugging each other in joy for defeating Mesu. They cried and cheered for victory. Rowen ran over and scooped Rekino into his arms and kissed her with everything he had.  
  
"I'm glad that you're safe," Rowen said on her lips.  
  
Rekino smiled happily and hugged him close. "So am I. Sorry about earlier today. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I was just upset and all."  
  
Rowen silenced her with a kiss. "Don't apologize. I know."  
  
"Well, looks like everything's back to normal," a voice said from behind him. All of the ten eyes turned to see Thunder, Flash, and Blaze standing next to them. With tears in her eyes, Rekino ran over and hugged Flash with all her might. The older girl hugged her back. At once, everyone joined in with Rekino in hugging the two warriors from America. Josephine went over and hugged Blaze and petted him.  
  
"You're such a good wolf. Yes you are!" Josephine said and gave Blaze more attention.  
  
While everyone was rejoicing, they didn't notice the skies getting blacker overhead with evil. A sudden crash diverted their attention and they looked up. A bolt of lightening crashed in front of them and they all jumped back. A figured appeared from it. His clothes were torn and blood poured from his wounds. Glowing red eyes could be seen and they all knew who it was.

"Mesu!" Flash screamed.  
  
The demon lord looked ready to kill. He raised his hand and his evil voice echoed throughout the property, "I'm not done with you yet…I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!" A dark power spread amongst the twelve warriors. They all howled in pain. Mesu wasn't done yet, "You will never defeat me! I'm will become supreme ruler of this world and every dimension. YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!!!"  
  
Ryo gritted his teeth, "No matter where you go or where you are, we'll always be there to stop you."  
  
"We're the Ronin Warriors and we protect this world…" Sage said.  
  
"And every dimension…" Kento said.  
  
"With our mystical armors…" Cye added.  
  
"That were given to us chosen five to ensure peace within this world," Rowen replied.  
  
Mia stood by supporting herself with her bow, "And we're the Lady Ronin Guardians…"  
  
"Sworn and destined to protect the Ronin Warriors…" Amaya's French voice spread through the howling winds.  
  
"And the ones we love…" Hana said with stood with her sword.  
  
"With our mystical guardian armors that was given to us," Josephine said as her knees buckled underneath her.  
  
Rekino stood and pointed her katana at Mesu, "We will protect this world and the next until our bodies shatter!"  
  
Flash spoke next, "We came from America to stop your evil from polluting the Earth!"  
  
Thunder's words were spoken with authority. "We will not stop until you are dead."  
  
White Blaze and Blaze roared in agreement.  
  
Mesu laughed, "Fine then, you will all die…IN THE NETHEREALM!!" His glowing red eyes grew brighter. A portal opened and started to suck everything in. All of the warriors weren't going to let him win. They were all hanging on for dear life as the portal's energy grew stronger.  
  
"I…can't hold on for much longer guys…" Amaya said through her teeth.

"We have to try," Kento said.  
  
Mesu increased the power of the portal, "I will never let you escape! You will die in my world!"  
  
All at once, everything went blank. Rekino couldn't hold on to her katanas any longer. The forces of the magic made of her lose consciousness and she passed out. The portal sucked her in. Rowen screamed her name out in anger. Not long after Rekino, Mia and Amaya couldn't bear the pressure brought onto them. They too let go and were sucked in. One by one, each Ronin Warrior and Lady Guardian were lost in the portal. The only ones that were left were Flash, Thunder, Blaze and White Blaze.  
  
"You're not going to get us that easy!" Flash yelled. Her symbol appeared on her forehead and she shot a stream of fire at Mesu. It bounced right off of him. Her eyes widened, "Impossible…"  
  
Mesu laughed, "That's right, Firestarter, it's impossible to stop…ME!" His eyes flashed again and four of this zombie soldiers jumped up and attacked the remaining two warriors from behind and pushed them into the portal. The other two grabbed the two animals and took them as well. Mesu looked into the portal the whole time, "Now, it's time for hide and seek. Find your comrades, warriors, and then we'll see if you can defeat me once you're all joined together…or you die trying!" Mesu laughed and jumped into the portal. It closed behind him.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

Disclaimer: I'm not saying this again.. *crosses arms stubbornly*

                                    Peace Is Threatened.

Chapter 25.

The Ronins stood up one by one, all breathing hard. Some of their armors were damaged, and they felt a bit weak.. They had to fight though. They glanced around.  
  
"Son of a bitch," Ryo cursed and curled his lip in disgust.  
  
They were all back in the Dynasty, and surrounded by a horde of soldiers with Mesu at the front. And what was worse, the Guardians were all unconscious. Oh were they?  
  
"Ryo…you shouldn't…swear." Amaya said with a soft groan as she opened her eyes and got to her feet.  
  
Ryo sighed in relief to see the others waking up one by one. Together they accessed their damages. Thunder was still out though. Flash frowned a bit and shook him. She got no response.  
  
"Flash?" Rekino said worriedly. "Can't you wake him up?"  
  
"He won't wake up. It's like he's in a coma."  
  
Rekino frowned more, and then tightened as they heard Mesu howl in rage.   
  
"TODAY'S THE DAY YOU ALL DIE!!"   
  
"Guys!" Cye cried. "We better get a move on! Mesu's attacking fast!"  
  
"Ronins, we'll hold them off the best we can," Ryo ordered and unsheathed his katanas.  
  
Rekino looked toward the other Guardians. "Do your best Guardians! We need to keep the soldiers from getting to Flash and Thunder!  
  
"Thunder didn't wake up?!" Sage hollered back with concern.  
  
"No, but I'm working on it!"  
  
Sage frowned. He had to do something. Yet there was no time. Mesu ordered his soldiers to attack, and the Ronins and Guardians had no choice but to defend themselves and fight back. Flash continued to try to wake Thunder up. It was no use though. She bit her lip.  
  
_I wish Blaze was here_ Flash thought to herself.  
  
The battle raged on almost out of control. More than five soldiers attacked each Ronin or Guardian at the same time. Weapons struck against weapons, sparks flew, tempers rose, surekills were called. More soldiers took the places of the last ones. Rekino was grabbed by three soldiers suddenly, and was punched several times in the face by a fourth one. She struggled with all of her might, trying to at least get one arm free so she could fight these monsters. Several arrows struck the soldiers holding her though, and she got free, bringing her sword up and beheading the soldier who had been punching her. She leapt into the sky and called her surekill against several more.  
  
Mesu watched with a laugh, sending power balls against them now. They found themselves running and dodging, but it seemed to be no use to them. Cye was struck in the back, and he screamed in pain. That set Kento's and Josephine's temper off. They both called their surekills at the same toward Mesu. But to their surprise, it didn't work on him.  
  
"What the?!" Kento's mouth dropped open in shock.  
  
"Damn! He's like totally…juiced?" Josephine wasn't quite sure of what word to use, but something wasn't right. It was like their attacks had no effect on Mesu now. What was going on?  
  
Ryo screamed in pain suddenly as he felt a spear enter through his armor from his back. He struggled to reach the spear, but the pain was so much. He heard Mia cry out his name as he went down. This was all very, very bad. Flash's eyes filled with tears. So far they were losing, and hope was diminishing quickly for them. She couldn't wake Thunder up either. And she couldn't even set Mesu on fire. She figured that perhaps Mesu had found her weakness though, how she wasn't sure. Finally she brushed her tears away and stood up.   
  
With a silent force of a cry she called for her wolf, "BLAZE!! WE NEED YOU!!"

  
  
A bright light suddenly filled the area. Mesu swore and covered his eyes as the light paralyzed the soldiers, keeping them immobilized. Ryo felt himself being healed, Thunder woke up. And then all of them saw Blaze standing before them, the crystal glowing around his neck. And then what they heard next shocked them all.   
  
"Listen well Guardians, protectors of the Ronin Warriors. You each have a non-magic armor inside of you. Close your eyes and concentrate on the force within. Rekino to call yours, you must say _Wildfire's Flame_. Amaya, you must shout out, _Torrent's Tsunami_. Hana, call forth _Halo's Light_. Mia yell, _Strata's Stars._ Josephine shout, _Hardrock's Crystal Rock_," Suddenly the light of the crystal struck each Guardian in their chest. They each felt a new power rising up within them. Their eyes were swirling with their elements, and they each glowed a much brighter color than they have ever glowed before.  
  
With a loud cry Rekino shouted, "Wildfire's Flame!" A solid stream of fire erupted from her index and middle finger and wiped out a hundred soldiers.  
  
"Torrent's Tsunami!" Amaya cried. A huge wave exploded from the ground and drowned another hundred soldiers.  
  
"Halo's Light!" Hana called out. A hundred soldiers were instantly blinded and staggering around giving the Ronins more opportunity to wipe them out.  
  
Mia cried out, "Strata's Stars!" A horde of stars appeared and struck at hundred soldiers, paralyzing them from being able to move. She and Rowen both took their bows and finished them off.   
  
Josephine cried out, "Hardrock's Crystal Rock!" She leapt into the air, and touched soldier after soldier, turning them into pure crystal. The crystallized soldiers stayed in that form for about three seconds before disintegrating.   
  
"Would you look at that," Cye said in awe.  
  
"They've gotten stronger," Sage said softly, his eyes wide.  
  
_This must have been what the Ancient had told me about in my dream_ Ryo thought to himself. _But how did the wolf know? And more importantly, since when could the wolf talk?!_  
  
Thunder was battling nearby Flash, calling his surekill repeatedly, and swinging his sword in graceful battle movements, sending soldier after soldier to their doom. Flash lit a hundred soldiers on fire, and then took out the rest with her sword. She could see the change within the Guardians and sighed in relief. _At last they're getting somewhere_, she thought. She turned her mind back to the battle and continued to fight.  
  
Mesu howled in anger, now more than angry. The entire sky turned pitch black and everything around them grew dark. The darkness began to take away Sage and Hana's energy and each of them felt weak.  
  
Thunder frowned deeply. He could see pretty well in the dark, and he saw a soldier throwing a spear right for Hana, "Hana! Look out!" He leapt into the air and knocked Hana down, covering her with his strong masculine body. The spear zipped over them and took another soldier out instead of catching Hana.   
  
"Guys! We have to do something!" Josephine cried. "I can't see shit!"  
  
"Stop swearing!" Amaya pleaded, not wanting to admit her fear.  
  
"Its too bad Ryo can't remember to junction!" Rekino said crossly.  
  
"Give me a break!" Ryo said in annoyance.   
  
"Well, we need you to remember how!"  
  
_Damn _Ryo thought. He couldn't see anything at all. He was fighting for his life. And he couldn't remember the one thing that could destroy Mesu once and for all. And then he heard Blaze speak to his mind.  
  
_"Listen well, Wildfire. To junction you and your sister must stand before one another in perfect formation.. Close your eyes and concentrate on your symbol's power. You both must say in perfect harmony, Virtue. Send them to one another. Then draw that power back within you. Only then you will junction with each other."  
  
_Ryo was wondering how they could possibly do that when they couldn't even see. Then he gasped as he suddenly could. Blaze stood off to his right, watching him calmly, the crystal glowing around his neck, creating a light that enabled all of them to see.  
  
Despite their situation Hana couldn't help but feel excited. Thunder actually had a nice touch to him, she thought with a dreamy smile.  
  
"Sis!" Ryo called. "I know how to junction! Thanks to Blaze!"  
  
"Well, then hurry up!" Rekino ordered.  
  
"Yes, mother," Ryo said, and somersaulted over the soldiers to join her.   
  
Rekino rolled her eyes at that comment. Ryo stood before her then and got serious. He quickly told Rekino what he had learned and his younger sibling nodded her head. Then they were ready. Each of them stood facing the other, their eyes closed. They concentrated on their symbols and called them in unison, each one saying, Virtue. Ryo sent his power of Virtue into Rekino, and Rekino sent hers to Ryo, then each of them called them back. A bright light began to form between them, so bright only their figures could be seen. And then it happened, the two lights combined into one, and one voice, that sounded remarkably like Rekino's and Ryo's put together, called out "Golden Armor of Infernory!"  
  
The other Ronins, the other Guardians, and the two Warriors all watched in shock. White Blaze suddenly transformed himself into a golden tiger with dark golden stripes, his armor turned dark golden, and he let out a mighty roar that shook the realm.  
  
Rekino and Ryo felt themselves becoming one person inside the ball of light. The newly formed siblings extended her/his arm. It kicked swiftly into the air. When the light died down, the rest of the warriors stood in shock. When the combined siblings opened their eyes, the Ronins, Guardians, and two Warriors saw that one was tiger blue and the other was amethyst purple.  
  
"I'll be a monkey's bare assed uncle, they did it!" Kento said.  
  
Amaya sweatdropped, "For the last time…"  
  
"Stop swearing. Yeah, yeah. We know," Kento replied and kissed Amaya gently on the lips, "My little French Tartlet."  
  
Rowen started at them. He blinked, "You two get a room."  
  
"Kiss my ass," The Hardrock warrior said.  
  
"KENTO!" Amaya screamed.  
  
Mia kept looking at her newly formed best friend and lover. This was strange, "What should we call them?"  
  
Josephine shrugged, "Hell if I know."  
  
Amaya frowned, "JO!"  
  
Hana was in thought, "How about Rykino?"  
  
All of the others looked at her with a blank expression on their faces. They sighed and shook their heads. Sage spoke first, "What kind of name is that?!"  
  
Hana's shoulders slumped and she sniffed, "You don't like it?"  
  
Cye put a hand on Hana's shoulder, "Let me think about it…NO!"  
  
"I do," A voice said. They all looked to see 'Rykino' with its arms crossed, "It suits us. Both of our names combined," All of the Guardians and Ronin could see that the junction combined their voices together. Rykino smiled, "You see, with this new armor, Infernory, I'll be able to defeat Mesu, but I'll need some help from you guys. Hold of the soldiers while Mesu and I engage in battle. Flash, I want you to help give me more power when I give you the signal."  
  
All of the remaining warriors nodded and set off to do what they were orders. Rykino turned towards Mesu with a frown. She/he walked towards him with steady steps while drawing the swords of Soul and Spirit. The Demon Lord huffed and drew out his sword.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A couple of teenagers ready to die! I have to say, the junction didn't improve your looks at all," Mesu laughed.  
  
Rykino smirked, "You were so ugly when you were born your mother said, 'what a treasure' and your dad said, 'yeah, let's bury it!'"  
  
Mesu screamed in rage and flew at Rykino with lightning speed. Rykino in turn met him half way. Sparks flew as the weapons collided with one another. Mesu then jumped back and fired a ball of energy at Rykino, which bounced right off of her/him. Rykino smirked and sent a fireball back at Mesu, which he quickly dodged. The warriors stood staring at one another before Mesu lunged at Rykino. The battle had started again.  
  
On the other side, the Guardians, Ronins, and Warriors were fighting along with Blaze and Gold Blaze. They were destroying soldiers after soldiers as more kept coming. The Lady Guardians were glad that they could use their non-armor magic's. Since Rykino had their powers, it sure made it easier in battle.  
  
"Strata's Stars!" Mia hollered. She raised her hand above her head and stars appeared in her hand. She unleashed her fury by throwing them hard the soldiers and taking them out while they were paralyzed.  
  
"Torrent's Tsunami!" Amaya called her magic as she unleashed a wave of destruction on the battle field.  
  
"Hardrock's Crystal Rock!" Josephine leapt over several soldiers making sure to touch them. They crystallized zombies turned to dust shortly after.  
  
"Halo's Light!" Hana shot her arm out and blinded her enemies. It also healed some of the others that had been hurt.  
  
Kento stuck his naginata into one of the soldiers and kicked another one, "Why do the girls get all the good stuff?"  
  
Rowen shot off arrow after arrow. He turned towards Kento, "I don't know. I guess the Ancient One liked the girls better than us."  
  
Sage took down five zombies with one swift motion, "At least we got the good looks."  
  
Hana looked at Sage and shot him a rather seductive look, "In your dreams, Coco Puff."  
  
Once all of the soldiers were dead and gone, they turned they attention to the fight between Rykino and Mesu. The two were moving so fast it was hard to keep up with them. Thunder smiled slightly and spoke, "Mesu's getting weaker. His power is decreasing due to his rage and lack of knowledge of the Infernory Armor."  
  
"Since when did you become mister know it all?" Josephine asked.  
  
Thunder shrugged and continued to watch the battle with interest. Rykino dodge an attack by Mesu just in time. She/he received a cut across her cheek, hers/his first battle scar. She/he just smiled and swung one of her swords at Mesu, cutting his armor. She/he brought up the other sword and cut Mesu's face where he cut hers/his.  
  
"Look at them go," Mia muttered.  
  
Rykino jumped back and landed on one foot gently. Mesu was growing weaker by the minute. The warriors of Infernory smiled, "It's time to end this battle, Mesu."  
  
Mesu smirked and wiped the blood from his lip, "Then let's end it," His hands went out in front of him and he started to chant. A dark ball of energy spread throughout the area, "Now you…DIE!" He shot it towards Rykino.  
  
"Don't speak too soon. Flash, NOW!" Rykino yelled.  
  
"Right!" Flash concentrated all of her powers on Rykino. Suddenly, the wind picked up and her hair was flying everywhere. Her symbol shined on her forehead with brilliance.  
  
Rykino felt the power and brought the spirit sword and soul sword together. She/he jumped into the air surrounded by the fire and energy that Flash provided, and called the armor's surekill, "SPIRIT RAGE OF INFERNORY!" The fire column shot out and collided with Mesu's attack. The Infernory warrior held off as much as possible. The attack still stayed.  
  
"THE END IS NEAR!" Mesu cried and strengthened his attack. The dark energy seemed to be over powering the Infernory's attack.  
  
The Ronin and remaning Guardians stood there in horror. They're friends were about to die and they couldn't do a thing. They all closed their eyes and thought of something. The image of them winning appeared in their minds and they knew what to do. They all joined hands with one another, even Flash and Thunder, and gave whatever power they had left to Rykino.  
  
"Life!"  
  
"Wisdom!"  
  
"Justice!"  
  
"Trust!"  
  
"Faith!"  
  
"Knowledge!"  
  
The powers of Mia, Rowen, Sage, Hana, Kento, Josephine, Cye, Amaya, Flash, and Thunder came together in one huge power ball. The combined energies came joined with the Infernory's attack. It strengthened it beyond compare to Mesu's. In one quick motion, the _Spirit Rage of Infernory_ overpowered Mesu's attack and went hurdling towards the demon lord. His body was engulfed in the fire and he vanished into thin air.  
  
Rykino landed and separated back into Ryo and Rekino. They both fell to the ground from lack of energy to do anything. Before anyone could do anything, the ground started to shake and the scenery started to crumble. Rowen ran over to Rekino picked her up. Kento picked up Ryo.  
  
"What's going on?" Hana demanded.  
  
Rowen steadied himself, "The dimension's crumbling. Since Mesu's dead, no one is here to keep it stable."  
  
Sage lost his balance and fell right on his butt, "I don't mean to be a party pooper, but I say we pull up out skirts and run!"  
  
Flash nodded, "BLAZE, GET US OUTTA HERE!"  
  
The wolf jumped in front of all the warriors. The crystal around his neck started to glow and a portal opened for them to get back home. One after another, they all jumped in and left the nether realm for good. When they all arrived back at Mia's place, Blaze closed the portal for good.  
  
Mia stood up from where she landed and dusted herself off, "Well that's a relief. None of my property was destroyed."  
  
Josephine grumbled and powered down into her clothes, "Speak for yourself, Mia. I'm hungry and my ass is killing me!"  
  
"JO!" Amaya screamed.  
  
Sage climbed out of the tree he had landed in, "Blaze can't aim for shit with his portals."  
  
"SAGE!" Amaya screamed.  
  
A groan from Rekino got everyone's attention. She had landed on the porch next to Ryo, Rowen, and Kento, "Stop the damn yelling!"  
  
Amaya hung her head low. No one was going to listen to her. _Fine, let them be that way._  
  
Hana stood up and looked at Sage, "By the way Sage, since when did you start wearing skirts?"  
  
"I DON'T!"  
  
"STOP YELLING!" Ryo screamed. His head was pounding. He sat up and rubbed his temples. He grabbed on of the porch banisters and tried to stand up.  
  
Mia ran over to Ryo and helped him try to stand. He was heavy, "Since when did you get so heavy, Ryo?"  
  
Ryo smiled, "Since you started to stuff me full of food," He laughed when Mia slapped him lightly on the arm.  
  
Rowen had gotten up and picked up Rekino since she couldn't stand by herself. They both powered out of armor and went inside followed by everyone else. The Strata warrior sat Rekino down on the couch and then he seated himself next to her. Josephine and Kento headed straight for the kitchen. Mia sat Ryo down on the loveseat and she went to the recliner and hit the vibrate button. Hana sat down next to Rowen on the couch. Sage, Cye, and Amaya sat on the other couch while Flash sat on the arm of one and Thunder got the other chair. Blaze and White Blaze laid down next to the fire.  
  
"Man, I'm bushed," Cye said, "I don't think I'll be able to move for a week."  
  
Rekino looked at the Torrent Warrior, "You? How do you think I feel? I just had to junction with my _brother_ to defeat some evil bastard who did nothing but talk. So, don't you even begin to tell me how you feel! Do you know how weird it is to feel like you have the body parts of the opposite sex?!"  
  
"No…" Cye mumbled.  
  
"I rest my damn case then," Rekino said and laid her head down on Rowen's shoulder.  
  
Ryo looked at his sister, "I know how you feel, Rekino. Don't forget I was there too."  
  
"You were a part of me, jackass!" Rekino shot back.  
  
"I know that, dork! That's why I said it!" Ryo replied.  
  
Before I fight broke out, Hana decided to calm things down, "So Rekino, how did it feel to be a man."  
  
The raven-haired woman gave the Lady Halo a look that meant: "What the hell are you, stupid?" She shook her head, "It was horrible. If I ever complain about being on my period again, remind me of this day please. I'll just shut my mouth."  
  
Sage closed his ears, "Okay, women's monthly cycles I don't wish to hear about!"  
  
They all got a good laugh out of that. Once everything was calmed down, they all just sat around and talked. Josephine and Kento came back in with a mountain of sandwiches and some potato chips. The ten others in the room gave them a look. The two Hardrock Warriors just shrugged and sat down in the floor and ate their 'snack'. When the clock chimed, which signaled to everyone that it was one in the morning, they all frowned.  
  
"My god, we have school tomorrow," Amaya said.  
  
Everyone groaned in reply to her comment.  
  
"School is such a drag…" Sage said.  
  
"It sucks…" Josephine said.  
  
"It's not so bad," Rowen said.  
  
Rekino grabbed a pillow from the couch and hit her boyfriend in the head, "Shut up."  
  
"It's time for bed," Mia said. She got out of the recliner and helped Ryo stand. She smiled when he smiled at her. Mia helped Ryo climb the stairs and up to his bedroom, where she slept that night as well. Rowen picked up Rekino and went upstairs to his bedroom where they would sleep. Amaya and Kento went upstairs to their bedroom as well as Josephine and Cye. Hana and Sage went to their respective bedrooms for the night. The only ones that stayed awake were Flash and Thunder.  
  
"When do you think we should leave?" Thunder asked his comrade.  
  
Flash shrugged and sat down in the recliner Mia was in, "Do you really want to leave that bad?" She smiled, "Now I know why Mia likes this recliner so much! It has heat and vibration!"  
  
Thunder smiled, "It's not that I don't want to leave, I'm kinda homesick. I miss my grandparents and the others a lot."  
  
"I know. I miss them too, but I kinda don't wanna leave. I've grown to like this place and the people here," Flash said with a smile on her face, "The girls are fun to hang out with."  
  
"Yeah, they're a little rowdy though," Thunder said, "Especially Hana."  
  
"You're only saying that because she likes you."  
  
"The same goes for Sage liking you."  
  
Flash picked up a pillow and threw it at Thunder, "Oh, you hush!" She laughed when he threw it back. Silence came upon them and they sat there. Flash looked at Thunder and smiled, "We'll leave in a week. That okay with you?"  
  
"It's fine," Thunder replied. He stood and stretched his muscles a little bit. He yawned.  
  
"Tired?" Flash asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
"So am I. Let's go to bed. We'll tell the others after school tomorrow," Flash said. She saw Thunder nod and they headed up stairs to their respective bedrooms to get some rest, which left Blaze and White Blaze alone to talk.  
  
_You're leaving in a week?_ White Blaze asked.  
  
_Yes, we are. It's time we get back home and be with our friends and family._ Blaze replied.  
  
_Well, we're really gonna miss you guys when you leave.  
  
I know, my friend. I know._


	26. Epilouge

Disclaimers: crosses arms Nope, not saying them again.  
  
  
                                                Peace is Threatened  
  
  
The Ronins and Lady Guardians had been sad to hear the news that Flash and Thunder decided to leave. Yes, they were sad. The girls had cried over the subject and said they didn't want them to leave. Flash told me to stop and suck it up. For the remaning week, they had attended school. The Guardians and Ronins spent as much time with the American girl and German man. Sage and Hana had even gathered up enough courage to ask Flash and Thunder out to dinner one evening. Flash had taken a little time to agree, but decided she should give the Japanese boy a chance and went with him. Thunder had been a little skeptical about it, but agreed to disagree and went with Hana to dinner. He didn't want to hurt her feelings when they would only be leaving in a couple of days.  
  
Two days before they left, Rowen and Flash had gone with Rekino to the doctor to see about treatment for the cancer in her knee. After a couple of x-rays and test, Doctor Kinomota had announced to Rekino that she was cancer free and it was a miracle that she was free of it. Rekino was overjoyed to finally realize she was free from her sickness. When they got home, Thunder told Rekino that he had healed her of the illness in her body not to long ago. She cried and hugged the older boy with all her might. After about ten minutes, Rekino had refused to let go of him. She called him her savior and said she would repay him someday.  
  
On the day the day that Flash, Thunder, and Blaze were scheduled to leave, the Ronins and Guardians had escorted them to the airport. Each were regretting this day and hoped it would never come, but just like the seasons came and gone, so did friends and allies. The crisp air of autumn had greeted the twelve teenagers as they climbed out of their vehicles and walked in with Flash and Thunder. They weren't ready to say goodbye. Not yet…  
  
"Remember, you can always come and visit us whenever you want," Flash said.  
  
"Mi casa su casa, huh?" Kento said.

  
"Exactly!" Flash said.  
  
Rekino couldn't hold back her tears as she hugged the older girl with all her might, "I wish you didn't have to go."  
  
Flash hugged her back, "Rekino, I won't be able to leave if you don't let me go. Besides, I can't breathe."  
  
Rekino blushed and let Flash go, "Gomen nasai."  
  
"I know. I'm going to miss all of you too," Flash said. She refused to cry.  
  
A woman's voice over the intercom got all of the warrior's attention; "Flight 216 from Toyama, Japan to San Francisco, California is now boarding in gate three."  
  
Thunder looked at Flash, "It's time to go."  
  
"I know," Flash said. She picked up her bag and handed a piece of paper to Rekino, "There's my phone number and address. Keep in touch."  
  
Rekino smiled, "I will," she hugged Flash once again.  
  
The Ronins and Guardians each took a turn saying goodbye to their two friends. Once they were done, Flash and Thunder took off towards the gate. Rekino had remembered something she had forgotten to tell them, "Hey Firestarter and Storm!"  
  
Flash and Thunder looked back at Rekino and the others. She crossed her arm across her chest, "We'll be with you guys in spirit no matter where you go!" Her kanji appeared suddenly then vanished.  
  
Flash and Thunder crossed their arms over their chests and watched as the other nine did the same. The kanji's of **Virtue**, **Life**, **Wisdom**, **Trust**, and **Justice** shinned with the symbols of **Faith** and **Knowledge**. Once it was all over, the two warriors walked through the gate and boarded the plane. Rekino ran outside just as the plane was taking off. She waved goodbye and she could've sworn she saw them waving back.  
  
After it was all over, Rekino and Rowen climbed back into her car, "Hey Rowen?" Rekino said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" Rekino asked.  
  
Rowen smiled and took Rekino's hand into his, "I'm sure we will. Now, let's go home."  
  
Rekino smiled at her boyfriend, "Home. It sounds too good to be true."  
  
As the Ronin Warriors and Lady Ronin Guardians made their way back home, the two Warriors headed back towards America were hoping and praying that they would get to see their Japanese allies, most importantly friends, again.


End file.
